EL INICIO DE MI NUEVA VIDA
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: que te pasaría si fueras traicionada por el que creías tu príncipe azul y por tus supuestas amigas? como reaccionarias? que harías? hay veces que la vida te pone obstaculos, depende de ti si te rindes o si de verdad deseas seguir adelante y buscar otro camino para ser feliz.
1. Chapter 1

**El inicio de mi nueva vida**

**Capitulo 1**

7 meses después de la batalla contra galaxia serena se encontraba hablando con mina en el clown center donde se solía reunir con las demás chicas serena como siempre pidió casi toda la carta, pidió una hamburguesa con carne doble, papas fritas, piza, helado de chocolate y otro de fresa y una malteada, mina no pidió nada pues después de lo que pidió serena se le había ido el apetito.

serena: mina tenias razón, hay que felicidad no lo puedo creer.

mina: felicidades amiga, y tu que no me lo creías a por cierto cuando se lo dirás a Darién?

serena: mañana muy temprano se lo diré, espero que se le guste la noticia.

mina: que dices se va a poner muy feliz cuando lo sepa.

serena: si tienes razón de que me preocupo.(pensamiento tal vez eso lo anime pues ha estado muy distante y frio conmigo desde hace algún tiempo) ah por cierto, mina no le digas a nadie yo misma se los quiero decir, que sea un secreto por el momento ¿si?

mina: si tranquila sere, puede que sea mala con los secretos pero te juro que no se lo dire a nadie.(mira el reloj) ooh noooo, sere me tengo que ir voy 20 minutos atrasada para mi cita con el chico del otro día chao (sale corriendo como cuando va a llegar tarde a clases)

serena se fue a su casa para pensar en como le daría la noticia a darien pues esa noticia no era tan fácil de dar y también pensaba en como se la daría a sus padres ya que no sabia como iba a reaccionar su padre que siempre a sido muy celoso, decidió que esperaría a decírselo a darien para que juntos hablaran con sus padre. preparo unas galletas para darien para darle junto a la noticia y sorprenderlo mas

al otro dia temprano serena se arreglo y se fue a al apartamento de darien sacó la llave que darien le había dado hace algún tiempo y entro pues era muy temprano y no quería despertarlo ya que le le había dicho que tenia exámenes de la universidad y que iba a estudiar hasta tarde así que entro en silencio y se dirigió al cuarto de su amado, por el piso ella vio una caja de condones tirada.

serena pensó: que estará pasando, bueno que importa debe tener una explicación (se acerco mas al cuarto de darien)

cuando llego vio una escena que jamás creyó ver a Darién y a una de sus mejores amigas rei desnudos en la cama, cuando vio esa escena SERENA.

serena: QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUI, COMO PUDIERON HACERME ESTO!

darien: no es lo que tu piensas es

serena: YA DEJA DE CREERME TONTA! por que? Creí, creí que me amabas

rei: alguien como darien como podria amarte si eres una tonta como siempre he dicho, eres glotona, fea, inmadura (darien interrumpe)

darien: no tienes modales, eres caprichosa y mas, en cuanto a rei ella es todo lo contrario es mucho mejor que tu en cuanto a todo belleza, inteligencia y demás. como podías creer que te amaba, nunca lo hizo, y nunca lo haré

serena no lo podía creer estaba desecha con cada palabra se sentía como si la apuñalaran, de sus ojos que se habían cristalizado al ver la escena ahora salían mares de lagrimas, sintió el deseo de morir en ese momento al ver que el amor y la amistad que se habían jurado era mentira. serena salió corriendo del apartamento sin rumbo alguno, todo lo que pudo hasta encontrar un parque solitario que nunca habia visto, se sentó bajo un árbol y lloro por horas. ya eran las 5 de la tarde y se fue al templo para aclarar cosas con rei. cuando llego encontró a rei, darien, mina, lita, amy, luna y artemis reunidos, todos excepto mina riéndose de lo ocurrido

capitulo 2

serena entra a la habitación

serena: pero ¿por que? pensé que eran mis amigas.

luna: nunca fuimos tus amigas.

rei: solo nos juntábamos contigo porque eres la princesa y la que tiene el cristal de plata.

amy: solo tu creerias que nosotras seriamos tus amigas.

lita: nunca te hemos querido.

darien: estábamos contigo porque nos sentíamos atados a un pasado pero por mi parte amor nunca hubo es por eso que siempre te trate de una forma fría, tu crees que la forma en que nos tratábamos podía cambiar a amor. eso solo tu te lo crees que las personas cambian tan rápido.

con cada palabra serena sentía mas dolor no lo podía creer, sus amigas nunca la quisieron solo estaban con ella porque se sentían atados, sus ojos se cristalizaron mas, pero ella no quería que la vieran llorar asi que se contuvo todo lo que pudo aunque eso no evito que una lagrima cargada de dolor cayera

mina: no sean tan duros con ella, serena no se le merece.

rei: ella no merece compasión, ya podemos hacer lo que queramos con ella ya que no hay nada mas que busque destruir la tierra, además ya no vivimos en el milenio de plata y esa niña no es ahora nuestra princesa.

lita: es cierto, además vivimos en la tierra y le debemos servir a darien ya que el es el principe de este planeta.

serena: pero porque me dicen eso después de que los salve la vida tantas veces, los salve de la soledad en que estaban y los quería mas que a mi misma.

amy: de verdad siempre fuiste muy tonta solo lo hicimos porque teníamos batallas en las que necesitábamos el cristal de plata, aunque te agradecemos por juntarnos, esa ha sido la otra razon por la que te soportamos tanto tiempo.

lita: cierto eso te lo agradecemos, pero como creíste que nosotros queríamos a una llorona, floja (interrumpe artemis)

artemis: era nuestra misión, aunque ya decidimos dejar atras el pasado y con el la misión de protegerte.

darien: y la obligación de quererte, solo lo hacia para tener el cristal de plata bajo el poder de mi reino, la tierra

serena:(puso una mano en su vientre) como pudieron(se acerca a rei y le pega una cachetada muy fuerte tirándola al piso)

rei: tonta (tocándose la mejilla en la cual la había golpeado) por que lo hisiste?

serena: porque te lo merecías (lo dijo de forma fría) pues acabaste mi futuro, mi felicidad y mi vida, tengo derecho a esto y mas (dijo mirándola fijamente de una manera fría mostrándole su dolor produciéndole miedo a rei pues era la primera vez que ella miraba asi a alguien pues ni siquiera a sus enemigos que le hicieron mucho daño les dirigia una mirada asi)

se volvio a acercar a rei que ya se habia sentado y le dio otra cachetada que la dejo en el piso de nuevo, pero esta vez darien se paro y se acerco a serena, la empujo muy fuerte tirándola al piso.

mina: (con lagrimas dijo desde su lugar pues tenia miedo de las demas y no sabia que hacer) darien ya basta, porque la empujaste no lo hagas no ves que esta sufriendo.

darien: no te metas mina.(le grito fuertemente dandole mas miedo del que tenia) y tu serena no tenias derecho a hacerle eso a rei. (gritó con mas fuerza)

serena lloraba mas y mas pues era la primera vez que Darién le hacia eso estaba muy mal pensaba que era una pesadilla pero se daba cuenta que no lo era por todo el dolor que sentía, sentía como si el corazon se le partiera cada ves mas y mas.

capitulo 3

serena: por mas que me digas todo eso te sigo amando puede que sea doloroso pero lo hago, debe ser una una broma todo esto ¿cierto? (seguía llorando con la mano derecha en el vientre aun no lo podia creer) paren esta broma ya ha ido demasiado lejos, por favor y regresemos a la vida de siempre

darien: serena entiende yo solo quiero a rei, nunca te amé, ni lo haré nunca y no es una broma por favor ya despierta y deja de ser tan ilusa, que esta es y siempre ha sido la verdad. NO TE AMO, SOLO TENGO OJOS PARA REI !

mina: (seguía llorando en silencio pues le partía el alma verla así pues para ella era muy importante y le parecía que ella era la persona que menos debería sufrir pues era muy noble como para merecer eso, y lo que le parecía peor era que ella no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo pues estaba paralizada)

rei: cuando lo vas a entender serena solo te queríamos por el cristal de plata!

lita: es cierto siempre te detestamos

amy: por ser tan inmadura, tonta, por tu falta de modales, por creer que todo es facil, por tener una vida perfecta que nosotros deseamos

lita: es cierto pero sobretodo porque siempre todo ha sido facil para ti.

mina: chicas por favor no sigan serena no merece eso(con lagrimas)

rei: se merece esto y mas

serena: pero porque (con la cara llena de lagrimas)

darien: YA NO SEAS TONTA SERENA Y ENTIENDE!

serena se le acerco y le dio una cachetada casi tumbándolo se limpio las lagrimas y dijo

serena: (sacando el cristal de plata de su interior) si esto es lo que tanto quieren tomen se los doy (lanzándoselos) me lo hubieran dicho desde antes para asi no sufrir tanta al enterarme de esta forma (mirando su vientre con lagrimas y puso de nuevo su mano derecha ahí)

mina: serena no lo hagas, sin el cristal de plata ¡morirás! (llorando mas)

serena: eso ya no me importa, ya no se para que vivo (intenta salir corriendo pero darien la detiene)

darien: chicas si quieren la pueden golpear para desquitarse de todo lo que les hizo pasar y las cachetadas que te dio rei, ya que yo no puedo por que es una chica. recuerden que ya no tiene poderes.

rei: si, tienes razón aunque ya no la puedo atacar con mis poderes como lo había planeado pues la mataría, que lastima, pero aun asi chicas transfórmense

amy y lita: con mucho gusto nuestra nueva princesa, todo lo que pidan usted y nuestro principe se hará realidad, ademas lo queriamor hacer.

se transforman rei, lita y amy

mina: no le hagan daño! (darien la toma para que no se interponga) suéltame! dejame ir.

las chicas empiezan a golpear a serena, lita la sostuvo con fuerza para no dejarla ir, rei le dio cachetadas dejando sus mejillas rojas y ami evitaba que pateara a rei sosteniéndole las piernas luego la dejaron ir, serena salio corriendo hasta que llego al mismo parque solitario en el que habia estado llorando, ya eran las 8 de la noche y ella empezaba a sentir una opresion en el pecho y falta de energia

serena: estos deben ser los efectos de no tener el cristal de plata, creo que moriremos pero al menos no sufriremos tanto como lo íbamos a hacer, perdóname (dijo poniendo la mano en su vientre, viéndolo con lagrimas mientras se desmaya)

en ese mismo instante aparece una mujer con una media luna en la frente de tés blanca con cabello blanco como platinado, peinada con el mismo peinado de odangos de serena, rodeada con una luz blanca recoge a serena del piso, derrama unas lagrimas y desaparece con serena.

capitulo 4

mientras en el templo

mina: por que le hicieron eso, no se lo merecía es muy buena, bondadosa, tierna, e inocente. ella no se merecía todo eso, por que no me dejaron ir (mientras llora)

rei: aun sigues pensando en eso olvídala, ella ya no es nuestra princesa pues no estamos en el milenio de plata, ya tenemos el cristal de plata, su poder, ella ya no es importante además ahora soy su princesa, ya que poseo el cristal de plata.

mina: te equivocas nunca serás una princesa o una reina pues no tienes un corazón puro como el de serena, su bondad, ni nada. solo tienes un alma llena de envidia, odio hacia personas bondadosas como ella y siendo asi jamás seras una reina buena sin importar el poder que tengas, el destino te cobrara lo que le pase, y no solo a ti a todos ustedes, por traicionarla de esa manera, y lo peor es que no volverá.

darien: tranquila ella volverá pues es muy tonta y seguirá a todas partes a mi y a todas ustedes como un perrito, como siempre a hecho para molestarnos. (dijo con orgullo)

rei: cierto, y recuerda nos debes obedecer a nosotros ya que eres sailor y esa es tu misión.(dijo con orgullo)

lita: cierto esa es nuestra mision.

amy: y como sailors debemos cumplirla

mina: se equivocan todos serena no regresara porque le rompieron el corazón y no es tonta como dicen. y nunca nos dieron la misión de proteger al principe, esa mision se la acaban de dar para no quedar tan mal con ustedes mismos, ustedes son peor que basura, como se atrevieron a traicionar a el ser que arriesgo su vida por nosotros tantas veces, el mas bondadoso e inocente, a serena. con esto decidi dejar de ser sailor inner, ya que veo que ustedes no saben lo que es lealtad, en cambio ellas y yo si lo sabemos y protegeremos a serena aunque tengamos que pelear con ustedes, lo cual es muy posible conociendo lo leales que son haruka y las demas, y con eso que acaban de hacer con serena se acaba mi amistad con ustedes. adiós. (se fue)

rei: esa mina siempre fue igual de tonta que serena, espero no volverlas a ver

amy y lita: nosotras tambien son muy molestas

mientrastanto en la luna en un palacio

se encontraba una joven con un vestido blanco, de largos cabellos dorados, ojos azules y el simbolo de la luna en su frente en estado de coma, pero viva ya que su madre, una mujer de cabellos largos de un color blanco platinado, con la insignia de la luna en la frente le estaba brindando energia.

mujer: no puedo creer que le hayan hecho esto a mi hija y mucho menos el principe y sus protectoras, serena tranquila estaras bien (dijo derramando una lagrima)

sirviente: diosa selene, tranquilisese su hija estara bien.

selene: como quieres que lo haga si esta casi muerta, ella y su hija que lleva en el vientre solo estan vivas por el momento por que les estoy dando de mi energia, ademas mi hija esta perdiendo el deseo de vivir. (estallando en llanto)

sirviente: usted sabe alguna forma de salvarla?

selene: si y para ella debes ir e informarle la situacion a su padre, apolo. y dile que traiga el ya sabes que.

sirviente: se refiere a.

selene: si, y apurate.

el sirviente se fue

capitulo 5

2 dias despues el sirviente encontro a apolo, el dios del sol y le conto lo ocurrido con su hija serenity(serena)

apolo: como puede ser posible como pudieron llegar a tanto.

sirviente: y la reina dice que vayas y lleves el ya sabe que, al parecer ya llego la hora.

apolo: entonces has un llamado a los hijos de los otros dioses, diles que se van a reunir.

sirviente: si señor

ambos se retiran, apolo fue por el objeto el cual se encontraba en una habitacion dorada, con diamantes y piedras preciosas pegadas en los muros, cogio una caja de hecha de diamante y metio ahi el objeto el cual se encontraba en el centro de la habitacion. despues de asegurarse de que estiviera bien seguro en la caja, metio la caja en una bolsa para que nadie se enterara de que lo saco y puso en el lugar en donde se encontra el objeto una replica, y se fue a la luna, donde se encontrava su hija

selene: cuando va a llegar apolo ya van 3 dias desde que lo mande a llamar no deberia tardar tanto.(preocupada) hija tranquila estaras bien.(derramando una lagrima)

apolo: (poniendole la mano en el hombro)tranquila ya llegue, perdon por entrar asi y por tardarme tanto pero estaba muy lejos.

selene: tranquilo ya no importa, lo que importa es que estas aqui y podremos salvar a nuestra hija.

apolo: tienes razon, me puedes dejar un minuto con ella por favor.

selene: si tranquilo, por cierto le puedes dar energia durante ese tiempo, ella necesita energia constante.

apolo: lo hare(selene se fue dejandolo solo con su hija el se quedo mirandola) hija, como te pudieron hacer eso esos salvajes, a ti mi dulce e inocente hija (derramando unas lagrimas) te quiero tanto hija, a ti y a mi futura nieta aunque sea hija de ese principe que tanto te ha hecho sufrir. hija nosotros solo te daremos la posibilidad de vivir, va n ti si la tomas(salen mas lagrimas)por favor vive, yo las quiero ver a ti y a tu hija, todos las queremosmos ver, (con voz entrecortada y mas lagrimas) comienza de nuevo y construye una vida nueva para ti y tu hija

por todo lo que dijo apolo una lagrima salio de los ojos de serena ya que ella aunque estuviera en coma escuchaba todo

pensamientos de serena: mi padre tiene razon tengo que vivir por el bien de este bebe que llevo en mi vientre, y debo superar todo esto por nuestro bien, si comensare de nuevo, le dire adios a esta vida y comenzare otra, y nadie se interpondra y me hara sufrir de nuevo.

apolo se limpio las lagrimas y llamo a selene.

apolo: selene ven hay cosas que debemos hacer antes de darlo su nuevo cristal.

selene: si tienes razon, primero deberia contactar a sailor plut y decirle que serrena y la hija que esperaba murieron, para asi no se le acerquen de nuevo o almenos hasta que serena quiera, y asi pueda comenzar su nueva vida.

apolo: si tienes razon, pero recuerda la profecia


	2. Chapter 2

**El inicio de mi nueva vida**

**Capitulo 6**

profecía:

Cuando sea entregado el cristal sagrado, el cual posee la energía del universo a su legítima dueña, la hija de la luna y el sol. será el indicio de que se acerca la batalla decisiva entre el bien y el mal, ella será la líder del ejercito del bien peleara junto los demás hijos de los dioses, de ella dependerá el futuro del universo, si ella ha de perder sobre el universo será liberada una maldición que le dará caos y destrucción al universo, pero si ella ha de ganar el universo se ha de llenar de paz y esperanza librándose del mal

selene: no tenemos nada mas que hacer, ella sabrá que tiene que hacer a su momento, debemos confiar en ella.

apolo: tienes razón y cuando le damos el cristal sagrado?

selene: mañana pues primero hay que arreglar algunas cosas, por cierto apolo te puedes quedar con ella hasta mañana? tengo que hacer unos arreglos para su despertar.

apolo: si no te preocupes me quedare con ella.

selene: gracias (se fue)

tiempo después selene se encuentra en una mansión en las afueras de Tokio.

selene: sailor plut.

setsuna: (se inclina) su alteza

selene: he venido para darte una noticia, la princesa serena ha muerto.

setsuna: que pero como es posible (una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla) como sucedió?

selene: la traicion del principe y sailor mars, mercury y jupiter ademas de la del cristal de plata la terminó llevando a la muerte (mas lagrimas empezaru a salir de los ojos de setsuna)ademas aparecera un nuevo enemigo, entrenen la batalla que tendran con este decidira el futuro del universo. (al decir eso desaparecio)

setsuna: (empezo a llorar y llorar) murio y yo no pude hacer nada (se fue calmando y se secó las lagrimas)ahora tengo que llamar a las chicas.(se dirigio a la sala donde estaba haruka, michiru, hotaru y mina hablando de todos los lugares en donde han buscado a serena desde el dia en que la traicionaron las otras sailors y darien)

haruka: debemos buscar el doble, no descansaremos hasta encontrarla.

setsuna: paren la búsqueda, tengo noticias de la princesa (dijo con tristeza) ella... (mina interrumpe)

mina: la viste? enserio donde esta? esta bien? hablaste con ella?

setsuna: no, mina, ella ha muerto (con los ojos cristalizados) me lo dijo la diosa selene, nuestra princesa esta muerta (una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla)

haruka: que dices? no es posible, mi cabeza de bombon no pudo.(apretando los puños con lagrimas resbalando por su mejilla)

michiru: setsuna, viaja al futuro para confirmarlo, no puedo creer que nuestra princesa, serena haya muerto (con los ojos cristalizados)

mina: si, debe ser una equivocación, ella no puede morir (llorando)

setsuna: no puedo, no hay futuro

hotaru: que dices, como que no hay futuro, ese futuro por el que tanto hemos luchado.(llorando mas y mas)

setsuna: que el futuro fue a cambiado y no puedo acceder a el, pensaba que algo pasaría, y ese algo fue la muerte de nuestra princesa (derramando lagrimas)

mina: y chicas, tengo que decirles algo,(llorando mas y mas) serena esperaba un bebe.

hotaru: no puede ser entonces rini también ha (llorando mas) ya no hay esperanzas.

haruka: ese chiva, pagara sus muertes (golpeando la mesa y parándose fuertemente)

setsuna: no he terminado, al parecer se acerca una batalla y al parecer se acerca una batalla muy difícil, la diosa nos dijo que nos preparemos.

mina: eso ya no importa, sin serena para que luchamos, además si luchamos nos tocaría unirnos a los traidores y eso (interrumpe Haruka)

haruka: seria traición, y aunque ella este muerta (interrumpe michiru)

michiru: le seremos leales hasta el final

hotaru: estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, le sere leal hasta después de mi muerte.

haruka: además ellos son los causantes del problema, que ellos lo solucionen solos pues no cuentan con nuestro apoyo.

setsuna: tienen razón aunque aun asi creo que seria mejor entrenar, pues a serena no le gustaría que la gente muriera pues siempre se preocupo mucho por el bien de ellos.

todos: tienes razón

mina: solo pelearemos para salvar a las personas

hotaru: pero no les ayudaremos a los traidores.

setsuna: yo opino igual.

haruka: esta decidido, y los traidores pagaran por el sufrimiento y la muerte de serena (mas lagrimas salen de sus ojos)

todas: si, todas juntas nos encargaremos de eso.

capitulo 7

esa noche fue la mas triste para haruka y las demás, los lamentos, sufrimientos y llantos se escucharon toda la noche en la mansión todas se culpaban por su supuesta muerte pues no pudieron hacer nada para salvar a serena, su dulce e inocente princesa.

al otro día en la luna

selene: apolo ha llegado el momento de entregarle su nuevo cristal a serenity

apolo: si, ya sacaré el cristal para darselo (apolo sacó la caja de crista en la que lo habia guardado y sacó un bello cristal que era como un diamanten el que se veían una gran cantidad de colores en el centro) aquí esta.

Selene: bien entonces empecemos dándole a serenity energía, la energía pura del sol y de la luna (apolo y selene enviaron energía a serena envolviéndola de una energía dorada con destellos plateados) apolo ahora pon el cristal sagrado en su pecho

apolo puso el cristal en el pecho de serena, y al hacerlo serena abrió los ojos y el cristal fue rodeado por una energía blanca y se empezó a meter en el pecho de serena, cuando se metió por completo en el cuerpo de serena hizo que sus cabellos rubios tomaran un tono mas dorado, apareció unos destellos grises en sus ojos azules, apareció un báculo largo dorado con una estrella y una luna juntas, y le salieron las alas de ángel que tenia durante su batalla con galaxia su vestido de princesa se convirtió en un vestido straples pero aun conservando el resto de su diseño.

serena: que me sucedió? me siento diferente, con mas poder, como si este fuera mi verdadero poder.

Selene: lo que pasa es que te hemos dado el cristal sagrado o el cristal del universo como lo prefieras llamar que se te había sido escogido hace muchos años.

serena: no se supone que mi cristal era el crista de plata? y que es el este cristal que me dieron?

apolo: el cristal sagrado del universo es el cristal mas poderoso del universo el cual posee el equivalente a la energía de todo el universo y los dioses juntos, gracias a este cristal y su energía surgió el universo. (Interrumpe Selene)

Selene: el cristal de plata solo se te dio hasta el momento en que debieras aceptar este cristal el cual te eligió como su portadora desde antes de tu nacimiento porque sintió o predijo que tu serias la persona indicada para tenerlo, por la bondad, nobleza, inocencia y ternura de tu corazón y tu alma.(interrumpe apolo)

Apolo: por tus deseos de proteger el universo, el amor tan puro que le das a todos sin importarte quien sea, y por tus sueños de un universo en donde reine la paz, lleno de esperanza.

Serena: (sonrojándose por todos los cumplidos y riendo nerviosamente) y a que se refieren con el momento en que debieras aceptar este cristal, acaso se acerca una nueva batalla? (dijo con un poco tristeza en su voz)

Selene: si se acerca una nueva batalla, la batalla final en que se decidirá el futuro del universo.

Apolo: pero tranquila no estarás sola, te ayudaran los demás hijos de los dioses.

Selene: tendrás que entrenar mucho para controlar el poder de tu nuevo cristal

Serena: si tienes razón me esforzare al máximo pues aunque no me gusten las batallas debo pelear, si asi puedo salvar a este universo que tanto quiero lo hare aun a costa de mi propia vida (dijo decisivamente), pues ese es uno de mis deseos, lograr la paz

Apolo: aunque por tu estado no podrás esforzarte mucho, pues puedes lastimarlo a el al igual que a ti ¿entiendes? (dijo seriamente)

Serena: tranquilo papá no entrenare de mas y me cuidare a mi y a mi bebe, por cierto gracias a los dos por cuidarme y darme su energía (dijo abrazándolos fuertemente) y no se preocupen, puede que me duela lo que paso (dijo con vos triste y una lagrima salando de sus ojos) pero seguiré adelante por nuestro bien. (Tocándose con la mano su vientre) ah y como supieron lo de mi embarazo?

Serenity: muy fácil porque somos tus padres (interrumpe apolo)

Apolo: y como tales te protegemos y observamos siempre, aunque no hubiéramos podido estar contigo, te vigilábamos día y noche para estar tranquilos de que estabas bien.

Serena: enserio, yo no sabia que se preocupaban tanto por mi, gracias, muchas gracias, los quiero tanto (abrazándolos y dejando escapar una lagrima) pensé que se habían olvidado de mi.

Apolo: nunca nos olvidaríamos de ti, solamente no podíamos estar contigo pues creíamos que para ti seria extraño estar con nosotros, cuando en esta vida no somos tus padres.

Serena: para mi siempre serán mis padres, ustedes me crearon, me quieren, me protegen.

Selene: aunque no pudimos hacer nada por ti aquella noche (con una lagrima en los ojos).

serena: ya les había dicho que no tiene importancia, pues como ellos dijeron nunca me quisieron así que era inevitable(llorando) aunque ya no me importa pues empezare de nuevo, y no estaré sola pues los tengo a ustedes conmigo y dentro de poco a este bebe que llevo en mi vientre.

Selene: Serenity creo que es hora de que descanses, ya que no has recobrado tus fuerzas además ya es tarde, mañana seguiremos hablando.

Apolo: si Selene tiene razón.

Serena: bueno, a una cosa mas

Apolo: si que paso?

Serena: bueno lo que pasa es es que(apenada) no sé como guardar mis alas para dormir (tocándoselas)

Apolo: no te preocupes, solo cierra tus ojos y dices alas desaparezcan, y lo harán cuando los abras, lo mismo si quieres aparecerlas solo que dices alas vuelvan, y eso es todo, que duermas bien Serenity (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Selene: que duermas bien mi princesa (haciendo lo mismo)

Serena: que duerman bien

los padres de serena se fueron y serena desapareció sus alas se puso una pijama y se quedo dormida pues estaba muy cansada.

capitulo 8

mientras serena dormía salían lagrimas de sus ojos y decía

serena: no, no se alejen, no me dejen sola (llorando mas) noooooo (dijo gritando y despertando) mejor voy a tomar aire (saliendo al balcón de su cuarto y empezó a ver la tierra) porque lo hicieron yo los quería tanto y a ustedes no les importo, sacrifique mucho por ustedes pero no les importo, y fácilmente me aplastaron rompiendo mi corazón, no los perdonare a ustedes nunca (llorando)(se fue a su cuarto y empezó a escribir en un libro, estuvo escribiendo y luego salió con su libro en la mano y empezó a cantar)

su hermosa voz se escuchó en todo el palacio, aunque en ella se notaba su profundo dolor.

serena: puede que me hayan echo mucho daño, pero seguiré adelante aunque aun no pueda olvidar todo lo que me hicieron, se que lo hare y asi podre continuar viviendo la nueva vida que construiré para mi y para ti (tocando su vientre) se que el viento se llevara este dolor tan grande que siento en mi pecho, y cuando eso pase podré volver a ser feliz como antes. (entró en su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir denuedo, esta vez mas tranquila sin saber que la habían visto desde que empezó a cantar)

Selene: que haremos apolo, si se queda aquí no los podrá olvidar de ellos y seguir adelante.

Apolo: que tal si la reunimos en un planeta lejano con los otros principes para que entrene con ellos, y olvide al príncipe y a los traidores, ya no quiero que siga sufriendo mas que es lo que hara si se queda aquí porque solo con ver la tierra se acuerda de ellos.

Selene: si, tienes razón. que tal si los mandamos a la constelación de orión al palacio de entrenamiento, de por si ese lugar se creó para que ellos entrenaran para este momento. a

Apolo: tienes razón, te parece si los reunimos dentro de 5 dias? para estar mas tiempo con Serenity.

Selene: buena idea.

mientras en la tierra

Iban caminando tranquilamente darien, rei, amy y lita hasta que

Haruka: miren a quienes tenemos aquí (dijo con odio)

Michiru: son nuestros leales y grandes compañeras sailors acompañadas de nuestro gran principe (dijo con sarcasmo y odio)

setsuna: chicas deben mostrar respeto ante ellos (con sarcasmo)

darien: si solo vinieron a molestar se pueden ir, no tienen nada que decirnos nosotros solo le hicimos ver la verdad a esa tonta de serena.

rei: cierto además ya no estamos en el milenio de plata y serena no tiene el cristal de plata, no hay necesidad de seguir defendiendo a una niña tonta e ilusa como ella, ya no es su misión.

setsuna: veo que sigues sin saber lo que es lealtad y que solo tomaste el protegerla como una mision hasta encontrar el momento ideal de traicionarla.

rei: si y eso no importa, ella siempre fue una tonta, inútil y una zorra

hotaru: te equivocas! y no vuelvas a decir nada de eso de mi princesa o te mato, y sabes que soy capaz, después de todo soy la sailor de la destrucción y tengo el poder de hacerlo cuando yo quiera (dijo con odio haciendo que rei se asustara)

setsuna: por lo que veo se sienten feliz por destruir el futuro (dijo fríamente)

darien: si, y muy felices ya que ahora no hay nada que nos una a esa chica.

amy: si es cierto ahora todo esta mas tranquilo.

lita: cierto, ahora todo es paz y tranquilidad.

rei: si, creo que ella era la que traia los problemas a este planeta.

mina: son unos miserables! por ustedes ella murió y siguen felices.

darien: a entonces es por eso que esa no nos volvió a seguir a todas partes pidiendo perdón como una tonta como imaginábamos ella haria.

rei: con razón desde ese dia sentí tanta calma.

haruka y mina ante estos comentarios se vieron, como haciéndose señas de lo que querían hacer y luego miraron a las demás para esperar su aprobación la cual se les dieron sin dudar, tan pronto recibieron su aprobación haruka golpeó a darien fuertemente en el estomago 5 veces dejándolo en el piso sin aire, y rei que iba a ayudarlo fue golpeada fuertemente por mina en la cara dejándola en el piso. lita y amy fueron a ayudar a darien quien estaba peor.

mina: tengo algo que decirte Darién (mirándolo con odio), ella estaba esperando un hijo tuyo(con tristeza en la voz)

darien: pues mejor que se haya muerto pues no soportaría a alguien parecido a serena en mi planeta incluso si tiene de mi sangre, pues gente como esa sobra en este mundo, además ese engendro estaría para recordarme la relación que tuve con esa cualquiera.

mina:(se acerco a el y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que lo envió nuevamente al piso)como se te ocurre decir eso de ella, ella era una persona muy bondadosa, inocente, llena de amor, una persona única y te amaba como no tienes idea, y tu solo la usaste para obtener poder, y fuera de eso deshonras su memoria hablando así de ella,y tratando al hijo que iban a tener como en parasito, tu eres peor que un(interrumpe muchiru)

michuru: eres el ser mas bajo del mundo, solo eres un patan manipulador el con titulo de príncipe, no entiendo como se enamoro de ti, ella merecía mas (le dió una cachetada)

setsuna: siempre esperamos otras cosas de usted, pero me doy cuenta de que usted no es mas que un patán sin conciencia que solo buscaba el poder de nuestra inocente princesa con falsas promesas de amor. y en cuanto a ustedes(mirando a rei, amy, lita, luna y artemis) no puedo creer que traicionaran a la princesa y con ella a el milenio de plata, su antiguo lugar de origen y traicionaran a nuestra princesa.

rei: en estos momentos no importa ya que este mundo esta lleno de paz.

luna: si, es cierto además ya no tendremos que cuidar a esa(interrumpe artemis)

artemis: tonta e inmadura niña irresponsable.

amy: cierto siempre nos hacia pasar muchos problemas

capitulo 8

rei: darien, te encuentres bien? (dijo ayudando a levantarse a darien)

darien: creo que esa pregunta esta demás (tosiendo)

rei: esas salvajes (dijo con rabia)

darien: no es momento de preocuparnos de eso, hay que preocuparnos del enemigo que nos informaron

rei: si, creo que deberíamos entrenar, ahora que esas decidieron seguir siendo los juguetes de esa tonta de serena, aunque no se porque si esa tonta murió.

lita: aunque mira el lado bueno.

amy: ahora no nos volverá a molestar como antes.

luna: es cierto, aunque sigo sin entender algo ¿porque la tuvimos que soportar tanto tiempo?

artemis: por que creíamos que la necesitábamos

darien: y necesitábamos obtener el cristal de plata

rei: aunque ahora no será necesario seguir actuando (sonriendo mientras veia el cristal de plata el cual tenia en sus manos) ahora no encestaremos su poder, pues ya lo tenemos.

darien: eso es cierto ya tenemos el cristal de plata aunque, creo que no nos debimos tardar tanto, ya queria librarme de ella de una vez por todas y no volver e saber nada de ella.

artemis: cierto luna y yo te compadecemos por haber tenido que estar con esa.

lita: debio ser un gran trabajo soportarla

amy: y decirle que la querías por tanto tiempo e incluso frente a rei, y viéndose obligados a salir a escondidas.

darien: lo era pero lo tenia que hacer para conseguir todo el poder que necesitabamos, ademas veia todos los dias a mi princesa de marte, lo que me ayudaba(agarro la mano de rei y la beso con ternura) pues sin rei no puedo sobrevivir.

rei: no es para tanto, sabia que era necesario mpara obtenerlo y desacernos de ella, por eso lo soporte tanto tiempo, y al final valio la pena.

darien: que tal si dejamos de hablar de esa tonta y nos concentramos en nuestro entrenamiento.

luna: si es buena idea.

rei: que les parece si precticamo en el templo una vez al mes, despues de todo ahora con el cristal de plata en nuestras manos nadie nos ganara

todos: buena idea.

darien: ademas si la tonta y debil de serena pudia venser enemigos con el cristal de plata, tu lo haras mejor pues eres mucho mas fuerte, talentosa e inteligente.

sigueron hablando y se fueron todos a sus casa

mientrastanto

selene: al parecer las sailors uranus, saturn, plut, venus y neptune pasaron la prueba de lealtad que les puse.

apolo: eso significa que seguiran siendo las quardianas de serenity cuando ella vuelva a la tierra por su ultimo enfrentemiento.

selene: si, aunque deberemos seguir ocultandoles lo que pasa en realidad hasta el momento indicado, cuando serenity sea mas fuerte para volver a ese lugar y haya comenzado su nueva vida.

apolo: tienes razon.

habitacion de serena

serena seguia dormida, moviendose agitadamente y sudando.

serena: no, no nos dejen solas, como fueron capaces(decia dormida, luego gritó y se despertó estaba muy agitada. se calmó y se fue a el balcon para quedarse viendo la luna)¿Por que?, dime por que te tenia que amar asi, mis lagrimas no dejan de rodar por ti, mis sueños me siguen torturando y aunque este en la luna el ver el hogar de ustedes me hace sufris igual, el ver ese azul como el de tus ojos, el ver el lugar en el que comparti tanto contigo y ellas. puede que me haya propuesto olvidarlos pero me es dificil, aunque lo hare por nosotras (tocando su vientre)

despues de eso serena se bañó y se fue al tocador y empezo a arreglarse, se tapó las ojeras que tenia. despues de un rato se quedo viendo al espejo y decidio quitarse los odangos que siempre llevava.

serena: no volvere a usar los odangos, puede que me hayan gustado mucho pero, he decidido cambiar mi vida y creo que este es el inicio, ya que estas siempre me identificaron en mi antigua vida (dijo desidida) puede que sea un pequeño paso, pero dejare mi antigua vida.(se fue al comedor)

serena: hola mamá, papá

selene: hola serenity

apolo: hola hija, debemos informarte que dentro de unos dias deberas irte a el cinturon de orion para entrenar.

serena: es una buena idea, pero antes que me vaya debo hacer algo

selene: que cosa hija?

serena: debo volver a la tierra, puede que me haga daño, pero debo despedirme de mi vieja vida, librandome de esta carga para poder empezar de nuevo (dijo decidida)

selene: bien hija, si eso es lo que necesitas, puedes ir.

apolo: bien, y si quieres que cuando vayas no te reconoscan, cambia de forma.

serena: como lo hago?

selene: mirate al espejo o a cualquier lugar e imaginate con un color de ojos o cabello diferente y cualquier cambio que quieras tener.

entonces serena se vio al espejo y cambio el color de sus ojos a azules a grises y se puso su cabello mas corto y de color plateado, luego se agarro el cabello con una diadema dorada con una luna y un sol en ella, se coloco un vestido blanco muy corto con detalles dorados y plateados en el y unos tacones de 6 cm de altura.

capitulo 9

parque numero 10

serena acababa de ser transportada y pensaba en que iba a hacer primero.

serena: que hare primero? mmm, ya se voy a ver que piensan de mi desaparicion mi familia, despues de todo no los volvere a ver(dijo triztemente)(se fue caminando en dirrecion a su casa, cuando llego se acerco a la ventana y los vio a todos llorando)

ikuko: no puedo creer que nuestra serena haya muerto.

kenji: si y lo peor es que no sabemos nada de lo que le paso, aunque yo creo que es culpa de ese señor, siempre dije que era mucho mayor y no la merecia.

sammy: es posible, siempre la hacia sufrir. nunca la merecio, puede que ella fuera tonta, atolondrada y muy despistada pero era de buen corazón(dijo llorando mas) puede que siempre la moleste, insulte y todo lo demas, pero siempre la he querido y esa era la forma de demostrarle lo que la queria.

serena por su parte sentia mucho dolor verlos así, estaban llorando, tenian ojeras que demostraban que no habian dormido desde que ella se habia ido.

ikuko: tranquilo sammy, se que estas alterado por lo que nos dijeron esas señoritas de la muerte de serena, pero a ella no le gustaria vernos asi, le gustaria que siguieramos adelante. ella nunca se deprimia ni se preocupaba por ella, solo se preocupaba por los demas y su felicidad, y estoy segura de que si nos viera asi se le romperia el corazon y no podria perdonarse el hacernos daño con su muerte.

kenji: ikuko tiene razon no te atormentes, eso no le gustaria a serena.

sammy: tienen razon pero no logro aceptarlo.

serena que los veia desde la ventana estaba llorando por verlos asi, se fue corriendo a una tienda y compró unas hojas, un sobre y un lapicero y empezo a escribir una carta.

carta:

hola, les escribo para decirles que no he muerto. mamá, papá, sammy perdon si no les dije antes, pero hace unos dias me pasó algo que no les puedo decir en este momento y decidí dejar tokio y hacerlos creer a todos que estaba muerta para que se olvidaran de mi, ademas no queria que se desanimaran unas personas si se enteraban que yo seguia con vida, me fue dificil pero llegue a ase idea, se que a ustedes fue de los pocos a los que no les gustó la noticia y por eso les escribo, se que son de los pocos a los que les importa mi vienestar. lamento decirles que no volvere a tokio nunca y que probablemente no los volvere a ver a ustedes, iniciare una nueva vida, ya que para mi ya se termino esta vida, dejare de ser serena tsukino, me cambiare el nombre, asi no me reconoceran las personas que no me querian a su lado. no se preocupen estare bien, me estan cuidando muy bien aquí, asi que no se preocupen y perdon por no poder decircelos en persona pero no quiero volver a tokio. perdonenme de verdad pero no quiero que me reconoscan. los quiero mucho, de verdad, no piensen que no, pero no quiero volver a ese lugar al menos no por el momento.

1ps: no le digan a nadie que sigo con vida, ellos no lo deben saber, sigan actuando y si pueden haganme una tumba para que ellos esten seguros de mi "muerte"

2ps: pueden dejar que la chica a la que yo envie recoja unas cosas, puede votar o vender el resto no me importa, total no regresare.

3ps: saquen a luna de la casa.

att: serena

serena: si creo que esta carta los tranquilizara un poco almenos(se dirigio a su casa antigua casa)espero que se tranquilizen, no los quiero ver sufrir, eso me pone mucho peor (toco la puerta y le abrio ikuko)

ikuko: hola que se le ofrece

serena: hola usted debe ser la mama de serena, puede llamar a el sr kenji y a sammy, les debo dar algo de serena

ikuko: (desconcertada) sammy, cariño vengan. pase señorita(siguieron y todos se acomodaron en la sala) me puede decir a que vino.

serena: vine a entregarles esto(entregandoles la carta)

ikuko:(abrio y la empezo a leer mentalmente hasta el final) no puede ser, que le paso como para esto(empezo a llorar)

sammy: que pasó mamá? que dice la carta? de quien es?

kenji: tranquilizate y dinos que pasa.

ikuko: es de serena, kenji, leela en voz alta.(entregandosela a kenji)

cuando kenji termino de leer la carta en voz todos estaban llorando.

serena: tranquilos, ella esta bien. ella solo lo esta haciendo para iniciar una nueva vida(dijo con tristeza) una vida en que sea feliz, en que no la engañen, con nuevos amigos. eso es lo que ella busca(derramando una lagrima)

kenji: que le pasó? (apretando los puños)

serena: la traicionaron las que ella creia sus mejores amigas y su amor. pero tranquilos, estara bien lo prometo. y me dijo que le pueden enviar una carta conmigo, (se tranquilizaron)pero antes puedo ir a su cuarto.

ikuko: claro, ven(la guiaron a su cuarto)

sammy: te podemos ayudar?

serena: si, me pueden ayudar a buscar todas las fotos en las que esta con sus amigos y ustedes mientras yo busco unos objetos?

ikuko: si tranquila.

mientras ikuko, sammy y kenji buscaban las fotos, serena buscaba todos los objeto que le dieron darien y las chicas.

sammy: ya terminamos, y tu?

serena: tambien, ahora pongan las fotos en las que aparece con darien y las chicas aqui, en la derecha(pusieron todas las fotos en las que aparecian las chicas y darien en la derecha) bien ahora sammy me pasas una bolsa?

sammy: si (tomó una bolsa)aqui tienes (serena metio los objetos y las fotos de la derecha en la bolsa) que haras con eso?

serena: lo botare en la basura, despues de que serena parta todas las fotos. me muestran las fotos en las que aparecen ustedes (se las dieron) de estas ecogere 1 para que serena conserve, ella quiere una en que aparezcan todos juntos. el resto de las cosas que hay en el cuarto las puedes vender.

ikuko: como se llama?

serena:(nerviosa dijo)pero que modales los mios yo soy melisa, una gran amiga de serena, es un gusto conocerlos.

kenji: igualmente, gracias por estar ayudanndo a nuestra hija.

serena: no hay problema, por cierto me tengo que ir regresaré mas tarde por las cosas de serena y sus cartas, tambien pueden escoger la carta que quieran para darsela a sarena.

kenji: tranquila, me imagino que mi hija la mandó para hacer otras cosa, la esperaremos.


	3. Chapter 3

**El inicio de mi nueva vida**

**Capitulo **10

serena se fue de la casa tsukino a un mirador, el mirador donde se profesaron amor muchas veces serena y darien.

serena:(vio su mano y se quitó un anillo, el anillo que darien le había regalado) este anillo me lo diste por el supuesto amor que sentías, el que me dabas para conseguir poder, con el amor con el que me diste sueños, el que yo creí sincero cuando era por tu necesidad (arroja el anillo por el mirador)ahora se esfumara para siempre como lo hizo el anillo, para que pueda seguir sin torturarme por ese amor (con lagrimas en los ojos) y esta estrella musical que a simbolizado nuestro supuesto amor por años(la tomó y partió para tirarla al piso y pisotearla hasta romperla todo lo que pudo) se dañó y esfumara como el amor que sentí por ti en mis 2 vidas(lanzando sus partes por el mirador) ahora me iré y no volveré a este lugar.

serena se fue en dirección a su casa hasta que se encontró a las others y a mina en un cafe. decidió entrar y se sentó en una mesa que estaba al lado de la de ellas, para poder escuchar de lo que hablaban.

haruka: si lo hubiéramos impedido cabeza de bombon seguiría con nosotros, si yo hubiera estado ahí los hubiera matado a ellos por lo que le hicieron(apretando los puños y dejando escapar una lagrima)

mina: si yo hubiera tenido el valor para defenderla de esos, no hubiera pasado eso, soy una inútil, ni siquiera pude hacer eso por ella, ella hizo tantas cosas por nosotros y yo le fallé cuando mas me necesitaba. solo soy una estúpida inútil que no pudo salvar a su mejor amiga.

michru: tu no tienes la culpa solo tuviste miedo, eso le pudo pasar a cualquiera deja de culparte por eso. los únicos culpables son esos traidores que se atrevieron a romper el corazón puro e inocente de nuestra princesa.

hotaru: esos traidores son la escoria de este planeta, no tienen el derecho de vivir después de lo que hicieron. a esos los odio con toda mi alma sobretodo a ese patán de darien, hombres como ese no deberían existir en este planeta, hombres a los que no les importe sus hijos y los vean como un estorbo o basura. como se atrevió a decir todo lo que dijo de rini, mi mejor amiga y hasta le haya gustado la noticia de la muerte de serena y rini.(llorando)

a serena que la estaba escuchando se le partía mas el corazón a escuchar a hotaru, no podía creer que a darien le gusto saber de la supuesta muerte de ella y de su bebe, además de creer que el bebe de ella seria un estorbo para el. se le comenzaron a escurrir las lagrimas al escuchar eso y puso su mano derecha en su vientre.

haruka: y lo peor es que se muestran muy felices con esa noticia, yo quisiera poder matarlos a todos esos de las peores maneras imaginables ahora.

setsuna: no tienes porque hacerlo haruka. el tiempo se los cobrara con sufrimiento toda la eternidad, si los matas sufrirían poco por lo que hicieron con nuestra princesa. además si ella siguiera con nosotros no querría que lo hiciéramos, recuerda que ella siempre fue muy noble y correcta y si lo hiciéramos iríamos en contra de todo lo que nos enseño.

mina: tienes razón, le debemos ser leales a los ideales de serena tal y como le somos leales a ella.(serena pensó: ellas merecen que les diga la verdad)

todas: si (serena se levanto y se fue a la mesa de ellas)

serena: haruka, michiru, setsuna, hotaru y mina nos debemos debo decirles algo, nos reuniremos mas tarde en su mansión.

haruka: quien eres? para que quieres hablar con nosotros?

serena: mina, me pasas tu espejo rosado un minuto (mina se asombra por lo que dijo serena y abrió su bolso y lo sacó)

mina: como supiste de este espejo (pasándoselo a serena)

serena:(se vio al espejo y de un momento e otro cambio sus ojos a como los tenia antes) ahora si me reconocen(las chicas se quedaron mudas). nos vemos en su casa no lo olviden, me debo tengo asuntos que atender (y se fue corriendo)

mina: vieron esos ojos, se parecen mucho a lo de serena.

michiru: la única diferencia es que tienen unos bellos destellos plateados que nunca antes había visto.

haruka: y su actitud es igual a la de ella cuando iba tarde a algún lugar, lo digo mas que todo por lo rápido que se fue.

hotaru: y su presencia es igual, además la vi llorar cuando hablábamos de lo que dijo ese patán cuando le dijimos de la muerte de serena y de la bebe que esperaba.

setsuna: no saquen conclusiones tan rápido, mejor vamos a la mansión y esperémosla para que nos diga quien es y que quiere.

haruka: si tienes razón, además con esos ojos es difícil que sea ella.(se fueron a la mansión)

en la casa tsukino.

serena: perdón por tardarme tanto, serena me dio muchas cosas que hacer.

ikuko: no hay problema melisa pasa por favor(serena entro a la casa)siéntate en la mesa y acompáñanos a cenar.(serena se sentó en el puesto en el que siempre se sentaba y empezó a comer)

kenji: melisa, serena esta bien de verdad? Es que nos preocupa lo que hizo y como lo hizo.

serena: si ella esta bien se lo aseguro, solo que esta mal por lo que le hicieron pero ella decidió seguir adelante, dejando atrás su pasado. ya lo decidió, así que no pueden hacer nada.

sammy: papá no te preocupes debes saber que si serena tomo esa decisión fue por algo, y hay que apoyarla sin importar que esta decisión la aleje de nosotros.

kenji: tienes razón sammy, tengo que apoyar a serena

serena: (pensó: nunca pensé que sammy confiara tanto en mi) (la cena transcurrió normal) bueno creo que me tengo que ir.(cogiendo la bolsa con las fotos y objetos) ya escogieron la foto y escribieron las cartas?

ikuko: si las cartas y las fotos están en esta bolsa(dándole una bolsa rosada) te agradecemos la ayuda que le das a nuestra hija.

kenji: te encargamos el bienestar de nuestra hija.

sammy: si cuida bien de serena por mi.

serena: no se preocupen, adiós (se despidió y se fue de la vista de su familia)los estañare mucho(una lagrima resbalo de su mejilla) alas aparezcan (sus alas aparecieron y se fue volando a la mansión de las outhers) será mejor que me quite este disfraz para no preocuparlas (cogió el espejo de mina y cambio a su forma anterior, con su vestido y la luna en su frente)

cuando llego a la mansión y empezó a cantar mientras seguía volando haciendo que haruka, michiru, setsuna, mina y hotaru salieran y la vieran. sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al verla y escuchar la canción.

Cancion friend

watch?v=AdPGe-Y2n8E&list=WLDB5D076BAAEDDDDE&index=20&feature=plpp_video

capitulo 11

serena: espero que les haya gustado la canción (descendiendo al piso) era para que me reconocieran, ya que sabia que aun si les mostraba mis ojos no lo harían, a por cierto mina aqui tienes tu espejo(estirando la mano para entregarle el espejo) que pasa? no querían verme(decía dándoles una sonrisa que solo serena les podía dar, una llena de amor y bondad al igual que sus ojos aunque ahora tenían destellos plateados)

las chicas seguían sin creer que serena estaba parada frente a ellas, se pusieron a llorar mas y luego corrieron hacia serena y la abrazaron

mina: serena de verdad eres tu y no una ilusión? (decía llorando desconsolada)

serena: si, mina soy yo mina.

mina: esto es un milagro, un bello milagro

haruka: estas bien cabeza de bombon? estas viva?

serena: tranquilas estoy bien y perdonen por no decirles antes que estaba viva, perdón por hacerlas

sufrir (derramando una lagrima) no se lo merecían, ya que ustedes son mis mejores y mas leales amigas.

michiru: no te preocupes serena, lo sabemos

setsuna: y lo único importante es que estas bien

michiru: si eso es cierto. que les parece si platicamos dentro?

haruka: buena idea, cabeza de bombon te ayudo con esas bolsas(serena asintió y se las pasó)que traes aquí?

serena: unas cosas para quemar y destruir como lo hicieron los traidores con mi corazón(dijo con un tono triste y sonrió)

todas se quedaron asombradas con lo que dijo serena y la forma con la que lo dijo, entraron a la mansión y se sentaron en la sala, la cual era muy grande y estaba decorada por muchas pinturas echas por michiru.

mina: serena, por que tienes esas alas? que les pasó a tus ojos? y por que tu cabello esta mas dorado que antes?

haruka: que te pasó? donde estuviste?

michiru: y como cambiaste de forma?

hotaru: chicas dejen a mamá serena hablar

serena: gracias hotaru, ahora empezare. después de que me fui del templo llegue a un parque en el cual había estado llorando antes de ir al templo a solucionar todo, cuando llegue al parque sentía que me quedaba sin energía, sin vida además de una fuerte opresión en el pecho, llegue a creer que eso era lo mejor para no sufrir mas y no incomodar a nadie(con lagrimas en los ojos mientras las demás se ponían mas tristes al saber lo que le pasó ese día a su princesa y lo que sentía) cada vez me sentía peor, me termine desmayando en la mitad del parque pues me había quedado casi sin vida, estamos muriéndonos lentamente mi bebe y yo(tocando su vientre y derramando una lagrima llena de dolor al recordar esos momentos) luego de que me desmayara mi mamá apareció y me llevo a mi antiguo hogar en le luna (dijo dejando sorprendidas a todas) ella nos estuvo brindando su energía para que viviéramos, aunque yo ya no quería vivir (al decirlo todas empezaron a llorar silenciosamente)estuve así unos días hasta que llego mi padre, apolo y me dio ánimos para vivir y sacar adelante a mi bebe, y comenzar de nuevo (mientras miraba su vientre) y lo logro gracias a el decidí vivir para sacar adelante a mi bebe y comenzar una nueva vida, aunque seguía en un estado de coma por así decirlo, dependiendo de su energía para mantenerme con vida( haruka apretaba sus puños mientras las demás lloraban mas y mas por la tristeza que les daba escuchar lo que paso su princesa)luego mis padres me brindaron su energía y me dieron mi verdadero cristal, el cristal sagrado y cuando me lo dieron fue que sufrí estos cambios y me dio mi verdadero poder.

mina: perdóname serena, si yo te hubiera defendido no habrías pasado por tanto.(serena noto que mina estaba llorando y se levanto)

serena: alas desaparezcan (sus alas desaparecieron y ella abrazo a mina fuertemente) no hay nada que perdonar, tu no me hiciste nada malo. no te lamentes, no me gusta que sufran por mi culpa. además algo bueno salió de lo que pasó.

mina: de que hablas?

serena: que ahora se quienes son mis verdaderas amigas(dijo separándose de mina para verlas a todas)

setsuna: es bueno saber que esta bien princesa, pero nos puede decir que es el cristal sagrado.

serena: setsuna no me hables tan formalmente, puedes llamarme princesa pero eres mi amiga así que me puedes hablar sin tanto respeto ¿entendido?(todas se sorprendieron al escuchar que serena dejaría que la llamaran princesa cuando siempre que la llamaban así les decía que la llamaran solo por su nombre)

setsuna: si princesa.

serena: bien, el cristal sagrado es el cristal mas poderoso del universo, posee mas energía que la de todos los dioses juntos. Además que gracias a este cristal surgió el universo, y por si pregunta por que me pertenece es porque me eligió a mi desde antes de nacer no solo por ser la hija del dios del sol y la diosa de la luna sino por mi deseo de dar paz al universo y como me dijeron mis padres por mi pureza única. yo solo tenia el cristal sagrado hasta el momento en que debía asumir el poder del universo para protegerlo en la batalla final.

hutaru: mamá serena te vas a quedar con nosotras?

mina: tu bebe esta bien?

serena: si, mi bebe esta bien mina. aunque lamento decirles que tal vez no vuelva a este planeta, hasta que llegue el momento entrenare para derrotar al enemigo. pero quiero que sepan que estaré bien y comenzare de nuevo con mi bebe y por eso no me puedo quedar aquí pues si lo hago no podre seguir adelante.(con una lagrima en los ojos)

michiru: nosotras te entendemos, sabemos que es lo mejor.

hotaru: pero te podemos visitar alguna vez.

serena: no lo se muy bien el lugar al que iré a entrenar esta muy lejos y también es muy probable que este meses sin comunicarme con ustedes.

haruka: no te preocupes cabeza de bombon, como dice michiru te entendemos además aunque no te puedas comunicar con nosotras el saber que estarán bien tu y tu bebe nos tranquiliza a todas. Además el saber que quieres comenzar de nuevo me parece bueno y te apoyo.

setsuna: es cierto, me parece muy maduro de tu parte, ya que no te podías quedar viendo hacia atrás lo ideal era construirte un nuevo futuro para ti y la pequeña dama como lo quieres hacer, estoy muy orgullosa de ti princesa.

mina: yo también te estaré apoyando en todo lo que decidas, ya que tu siempre me has ayudado aunque por esto tal vez no te vuelva a ver,(llorando) prometo apoyarte siempre no te fallare nunca mas, por que soy tu amiga y protectora y ese es mi deber como tal.

serena: tranquila mina(se acerco y la abrazo nuevamente)tu nunca me fallaste y si sigues con esa idea ya no te considerare como la tía de mi bebe.

mina: seré tía del bebe?(serena asintió)

serena: si ya que te considero como una hermana y por eso lo serás y la conocerás cuando nazca además de mimarla como toda una tía a menos que no quieras.

mina: (abrazo a serena y empezó a llorar) serena, también eres como una hermana para mi y te prometo malcriar a tu bebe mas de lo que podrá hacerlo cualquier persona, eso te lo aseguro.

serena: se que lo harás mina, aunque ustedes no se quedan atrás, hotaru tu jugaras con ella todos los días, ya que yo te considero la mejor para ese trabajo y tu eres para mi como mi hermana menor.

hotaru: princesa aceptare ese papel se que yo podre ser la compañera de juego de rini si es ella o de cualquier hijo que llegues a tener pues yo te considero que eres como una mama para mi y a tu hija la considerare como una hermana (dijo abrazándola y llorando)

serena: eso lo se hotaru, por eso te doy ese papel. haruka para mi eres como una hermana que siempre me cuida por eso te encargo mantener alejados a los traidores de ella si en algún momento se le acercan michiru y tu serán sus niñeras, claro si aceptan cuidarla,

michiru: claro lo haremos con mucho gusto.

haruka: la cuidaremos como si fueras tu y si es necesario mataremos a los traidores.

serena: es bueno saberlo así si regreso en algún momento a este planeta estaré mas tranquila, ya que confió en ustedes para esa tarea. y en cuanto a ti setsuna se que rini era muy importante para ti y la querías mucho al igual que ella a ti por eso serás su consejera, cuando ella tenga un problema hotaru y tu la ayudaran a solucionarlo si ella no quiere que me entere.

setsuna: para mi será un honor para mi poder ayudar a la pequeña dama en eso, te estoy muy agradecida princesa.

serena: setsuna no tienes nada que agradecer, no tienen nada que agradecer, esta es mi forma de pagarles todo lo que desde que las conocí además se que es lo mejor para ella

capitulo 13

hotaru: mama serena cuando te vas a entrenar?

serena: en tres días por que preguntas?

hotaru: te podrías quedar con nosotros ese tiempo

mina: si, serena no seas mala hazlo

michiru: es una buena idea además en esta casa hay siempre una habitación para ti y mina también se puede quedar.

mina: es buena idea además hace mas de una semana que no sabíamos de ti y creo que nos debes el susto que nos diste al desaparecer. y tranquila no te preocupes por el colegio de por si no me va a ir bien si voy(apareció una gota detrás de michiru, haruka y setsuna)

serena: tienes razón, aunque no me voy a quedar mas tiempo aquí en la tierra.

haruka: pero cabeza de bombon

serena: que tal si me acompañan a la luna, el palacio es muy grande y hay espacio para todas.

mina: yo estoy de acuerdo

las demás: nosotras también.

serena: pero antes me puedes hacer un favor haruka?

haruka: claro serena ¿cual?

serena: puedes encender la chimenea, debo quemar unas cosas.

haruka: ya la encendí.

serena: gracias Haruka (abrió una bolsa y sacó muchas fotos en las que estaba ella con darien y con rei, amy, lita, luna y artemis) ellos no se volveran a meter en mi vida nunca mas (fue tomando cada foto y la lanzo en el fuego, cortaba a la mitad a cada foto en la que aparecía ella con darien para lugo lanzarla al fuego y ver como se consumia en el, con cada foto ellas) no volveré a sufrir por ellos (a las chicas se les escurrian las lagrimas al ver a serena así, veían que aun sufría mucho por lo ocurrido, pero se dieron cuenta de que ella en verdad quería olvidar a esos traidores eso lo sabían por la determinación que reflejaba en sus ojos)

pensamientos de setsuna: se nota que la princesa esta decidida a seguir adelante aun después de lo que pasó, pocas personas son capaces de superar esa clase de cosas pero ella tiene claro que lo debe hacer aunque sea difícil, estoy muy orgullosa de servir a usted princesa. es una persona única y por eso siempre le sere leal y la apoyare en lo que pueda (con una lagrima resbalándose por su mejilla)

pensamientos de Haruka: princesa usted es única de verdad, no todos tomarían la decisión de seguir adelante después de lo que paso e iniciar de nuevo, su corazón es muy fuerte para soportar todo lo que le pasa, es mas fuerte de lo que se imagina. no entiendo como es que el universo siempre trate de impedir que sea feliz, siempre que se acerca a la felicidad algo le impide llegar a ella, pero no le importa los obstáculos mira hacia delante sin mirar atrás y busca la forma de ser feliz como lo hace ahora. juro que la ayudaremos a que empiece de nuevo y encuentre la felicidad aunque nos toque separarnos para siempre (con una lagrima en los ojos y apretando los puños)

mina:(pensamiento: pobre sere alguien como ella n debería sufrir tanto, ella es buena e inocente, el ser mas puro en el universo, ella merece ser feliz y esa sere mi misión voy a hacer todo lo posible para que sea feliz como se merece o dejare de ser la gran y única mina aino. aunque este lejos estaré al pendiente de ella y ayudare en todo lo que pueda incluso si para ello me debo alejar de ella para que olvide su vieja vida. es tan triste saber todo lo que esta sufriendo)(ve que serena se queda mirando el fuego con la mirada perdida en el y se acerca a serena poniéndole una mano en los hombros) serena tranquila(serena le sonrió y limpio una lagrima que a mina se le escurrió)

serena: (mirando a todas con una sonrisa) no se pongan así, saben muy bien que no me gusta verlas así y menos por mi. están listas para irse?

todas: si

mina: pero como vamos a llegar? no podemos volar como tu.(todas veían a serena con intriga )

serena: mi padre nos tele transportara (cerro sus ojos y le dijo a apolo que las llevara a todas a la luna) listo ya le avise en un momento estaremos en la luna.

mina: como le avisaste? si no has hablado con el.

serena: si hable con el solo que telepáticamente.(asombrando a todas)

todas: QUE?(gritaron)

hotaru: mama serena, desde cuando puedes hacerlo?

serena: desde la mañana que mi padre me explico como lo hacia.(fueron transportadas de un momento a otro a la luna) bueno, ya llegamos espero que les guste el lugar.

estaban en la entrada en la entrada del palacio, en el camino al palacio habían dos grandes ríos azules alrededor de este. había un cielo con muchas estrellas, ya que en el milenio de plata siempre era de noche, solo estaba el brillo de las estrellas y los planetas, sin olvidar el gran brillo del palacio. las chicas estaban asombradas al verlo una vez mas ya que no habían estado ahí hace mucho tiempo, después de un tiempo la puerta se abrió


	4. Chapter 4

**El inicio de mi nueva vida**

**capitulo 14**

apolo: bienvenidas.

selene: es un placer tenerlas aquí

las sailors se inclinaron al ver a la diosa selene y al dios apolo mostrando su respeto

todas las sailors: el placer es nuestro.

selene: levántense no necesitan hacer eso.

setsuna: si lo tenemos que hacer para mostrarles el respeto que les tenemos (michiru continua hablando)

michiru: la lealtad que les tenemos ustedes

haruka: y al puesto que nos dieron

hotaru: protegiendo a la princesa.

mina: por permitirnos estar a su lado y ser su amiga, es por eso que lo hacemos por que les agradecemos por darnos esta oportunidad.

haruka: aunque puede que no la merezcamos.

apolo: no necesitan mostrarnos su lealtad y respeto, lo demostraron al serles fieles a nuestra hija, por eso no nos necesitan mostrar nada.

selene: además mis queridas sailors ustedes han mostrado ser dignas de la misión que les otorgue de proteger a nuestra hija, por eso son dignas de estar en nuestra presencia así que levántense.(las chicas se levantaron)(serena sonreía gustosa al ver que sus padres aceptaban a sus amigas)

todas: gracias majestades

haruka: les prometemos que le seguiremos haciendo honor a nuestra misión.

mina: creo que nos debemos presentar(mirándolas a todas) mi nombre es mina aino soy sailor venus, es un honor conocerlos

setsuna: majestades mi nombre es setsuna meiou soy sailor plut, es un honor conocerlos.

haruka: yo soy Haruka tenou sailor uranus, es un honor conocerlos.

michiru: majestades es un honor conocerlos, mi nombre es michiru kaiou soy sailor neptune.

hotaru: y yo soy hotaru tomoe soy sailor saturn, es un honor conocerlos.

serena: bueno ya que terminaron las presentaciones que tal si vamos a comer algo, ya que es tarde y las chicas y yo no hemos comido nada, además podemos seguir hablando en el comedor.

selene: buena idea serenity, y después de comer les mostraremos los cuartos que les escogimos ¿les parece?

todas: si

mina: ah por cierto diosa Selene, ¿porque llama serenity a serena?

serena: se me olvido contarles, lo que pasa es que cuando decidí comenzar de nuevo decidí dejar atrás el nombre de serena Tsukino y llamarme serenity como me llamaba antes de esta vida, pues me pareció un nombre mas lindo y además fue el nombre que mis padres escogieron para mi desde un principio(mirando a sus padres sonriendo al igual que ellos).

las sailors estaban sorprendidas no sabían que ella seria capaz de hacer tanto para dejar atras su pasado. despues de un tiempo mina habló rompiendo en silencio

mina: nos lo hubieras dicho desde antes, ha por cierto te podemos seguir diciendo sere o te molesta.

serenity: claro que pueden decirme asi además esa abreviación también sirve para Serenity, y Haruka tranquila me puedes seguir diciendo cabeza de bombón, aunque creo que deberías buscar otro apodo pues con mi nuevo look no me queda ese apodo.(sonriéndole)

haruka: tienes razón, creo que ya no te podre llamar asi sere(sonriéndole)

todos empezaron a reírse, se fueron al comedor y siguieron hablando sin problemas hasta que.

serenity: mamá, papá cuando será mi viaje a a el cinturón de orión?

apolo: en 2 dias serenity.(al decirlo las chicas se pusieron tristes pues sabían que desde ese dia no volverían a ver a serenity)

serenity: padre, mis amigas podrán visitarme?

selene: si, tranquila Serenity.

apolo: solo que lo harán cuando nazca tu bebe y luego con menos frecuencia, para que te concentres en tu entrenamiento. además el tiempo en orión es muy diferente al de la tierra y no es bueno que ellas cambien tanto de tiempo, cierto setsuna.

setsuna: tiene razón dios apolo.

mina: no importa, lo bueno es que te podemos visitar sere. Aunque no podamos muy seguido lo haremos y eso es lo que importa, cierto chicas?

todas: si

serenity: tienes razón mina, asi que debemos aprovechar estos días les parece.

mina: hablando de eso, que tal si tenemos una pijamada por así decirlo, y dormimos en tu cuarto para pasar mas tiempo juntas te parece?

serenity: me parece una buena idea, ademas en mi cuarto hay espacio para todas.

haruka: que buena idea mina, me sorprende que la hayas tenido mina.

mina: (enojada) que quieres decir haruka.

haruka: nada, cambiando de tema creo que no las acompañaremos en su pijamada, ya que creo que estamos un poco grandes para esa clase de cosas. además creo que ustedes necesitan informarse mas (refiriéndose a hotaru, mina y serena) además nuestras habitaciones están cerca entonces no importa mucho.

mina: bueno si así lo quieren así será. espero que cuando seamos adultas de la edad de ellas no seamos tan amargadas(le dijo a hotaru y a serena en voz baja sin que las demás se dieran cuenta y estas comenzaron a reír)

haruka: de que se ríen, que les dijo mina.

hotaru: mina nos dijo que espera q(mina corrió hacia ella y le tapo la boca)

mina: les dije que yo hmmm reprobé con 20 puntos el examen de matemáticas y que hay otro en estos días y espero me lo dejen hacer y sacar al menos 40 puntos. cierto? (mirando a sere y a hotaru con cara de que si lo niegan las matare)

serenity y hotaru: si

capitulo 15

selene: entonces ordenare que les pongan sus camas en el cuarto de Serenity (dijo sonriendo por la escena que se había presentado)

la cena transcurrió normalmente, mina procuro no meter la pata en el resto de la cena ya que sabia que Haruka la podía matar si llegaba a decir un comentario como el anterior. al terminar la cena les mostraron sus habitaciones a Haruka, michiru y setsuna. se quedaron hablando un tiempo en la habitación de Serenity y luego se fueron Haruka, michiru y setsuna dejando a las demás.

serenity: bueno chicas ya es tarde será mejor que nos arreglemos para dormirnos, les parece?

hotaru y mina: si

serenty: bueno me voy a alistar primero y luego ustedes (se fue a su baño a alistarse dejando a hotaru y a mina solas en la habitación)

mina: que vamos a hacer(recorriendo la habitacion hasta que vio un cuaderno en el escritorio de serena) que será este cuaderno(lo tomo y empezó a leerlo)princesa (con una lagrima en los ojos)

hotaru: que te paso mina (preocupada por mina) me muestras eso(se pone detrás de mina y empieza a leer lo que decía) por que le pasa esto a la princesa(con lagrimas en los ojos)

mina: no sabia en realidad de todo el dolor que guarda en su corazón(llorando a mares por el dolor que refleja en esas paginas)puede que sean solo canciones pero muestra su sufrimiento.

en eso entra Serenity que al ver a sus amigas llorando con un cuaderno en las manos se da cuenta de lo que ocurrió y se acerca a ellas.

serenity: veo que ya leyeron mi cuaderno. por favor no estén así no saben que no me gusta verlas así(se acerco a ellas y les secó las lagrimas) por favor.

mina y hotaru:(al ver la cara de tristeza que tenia serena decidieron hacerle caso y disimularon su tristeza) si

serena: que canciones leyeron?(dijo con tristeza)

mina: no tiene importancia.

serenity: a mi me importa saberlo, díganme su opinión de estas (suspiro) y si quieren se las canto.

hotaru: leímos las ultimas 2 y me parecieron muy bellas aunque tristes.

mina: a mi me parecieron muy tristes pero hermosas, tu siempre has sido buena para escribir canciones y expresar lo que sientes a la perfección con ellas, mostrándonos lo que sientes.

serenity: que bueno que les hayan gustado, bueno ahora se las cantare.

mina: no es necesario sere.

serenity: ya las leyeron entonces se las cantare, además se que quieren oírlas en eso no me engañan, las conozco muy bien. con cual empiezo?

mina: con esta(mostrándole una canción)

serenity: bien, pero esta no me gusta cantarla en japonés, les molesta si la canto en ruso(sorprendiéndolas) lo que pasa es que así es mejor la canción.(empezó a cantar)

serenity: bien, pero esta no me gusta cantarla en japonés, les molesta si la canto en ruso(sorprendiéndolas) lo que pasa es que así es mejor la canción.(empezó a cantar)

cancion Znaesh' li ty (vean el video)

/krhfyqeMfiw

letra de Znaesh' li ty en español

Me acostumbré a vivir sólo por tí...sólo por tí.

Ver el amanecer y oír como te despiertas, pero no conmigo...

Llegó a ser para mí tan fácil respirar en la ventana abierta y repetirle sólo una cosa:

¿Sabes? A lo largo del camino nocturno

estuve caminando descalza, sin preocuparme por mis pies.

Mi corazón está en tus manos ahora

No lo pierdas ni lo rompas.

No te lo lleves a las carreteras nocturnas.

Las cenizas del amor en tus manos, desgastando sus pies.

Su pulso está ahora en tus ojos.

No lo pierdas ni lo rompas.

En Enero la lluvia gris golpeó su ventana.

Y aunque no me abrace a mí, espero que todavía me recuerde.

Que diga mi nombre en voz alta por error.

Espero que en silencio me recuerde.

Pero afuera la maldita lluvia está quemando los faroles.

Mi dulce niño, siento tanto este temblor.

Y aunque a través de las lágrimas susurre un silencioso "Adiós"

No olvides, no olvides.

¿Sabes? A lo largo del camino nocturno

estuve caminando descalza, sin preocuparme por mis pies.

Mi corazón está en tus manos ahora

No lo pierdas ni lo rompas.

No te lo lleves a las carreteras nocturnas.

Las cenizas del amor en tus manos, desgastando sus pies.

Su pulso está ahora en tus ojos.

No lo pierdas ni lo rompas.

¿Sabes? A lo largo del camino nocturno

estuve caminando descalza, sin preocuparme por mis pies.

Mi corazón está en tus manos ahora

No lo pierdas ni lo rompas.

No te lo lleves a las carreteras nocturnas.

Las cenizas del amor en tus manos, desgastando sus pies.

Su pulso está ahora en tus ojos.

No lo pierdas...

en la ultima parte de la canción a serenity se le resbalaron unas cuantas lagrimas y haruka, michiru y setsuna que habían ido al cuarto de serena cuando la escucharon cantar al igual que hotaru y mina estaban llorando por la canción tan bella y triste que acababa de cantar su princesa, pues aunque no la entendían porque estaba en ruso les transmitía el sufrimiento de su princesa.

serenity: (al verlas a todas) que les pareció la canción se llama Znaesh' li ty.

michiru: me pareció (secándose las lagrimas) hermosa Serenity.

haruka: (secandose las lagrimas) la mas bella canción que he escuchado.

setsuna: es muy bella princesa (secándose las lagrimas) es una gran cantante.

hotaru: es preciosa la cancion(secándose las lagrimas)nunca había escuchado algo igual.

mina: la cancion es hermosa, fue como escuchar cantar a un angel sere.

serenity: basta de halagos, no es para tanto chicas

hotaru: en serio es hermosa cancion princesa pero ¿desde cuando sabes ruso?

mina: es cierto como puedes saber ruso si ni siquiera sabes ingles?

serenity: claro que se ingles mina, tengo un ingles perfecto solo que no lo se los dije porque me daba pena que se enteraran pues me hubieran molestado y hubieran dicho que como era posible que la tonta de serena hable ingles y yo no, recuerda que esas no no tenían un buen ingles y amy no lo dominaba entonces me hubieran molestado mucho o ¿no?(dijo con tristeza)debo admitir que siempre que encontraba algo que sabia y me gustaba hacer ellas lo arruinaban resaltando mis errores, es por eso que no quería mostrarles que sabia ingles

mina: con razón preferías no hacer las tareas de ingles con nosotras ¿pero como aprendiste ingles y ruso?

serenity: lo que pasa es que

capitulo 16

serenity: lo que pasa es que cuando pequeña mi familia viajaba mucho entonces me tocaba estudiar idiomas, además eso me ayudaba para mis conciertos así que me esforzaba en aprender idiomas(se tapo la voca apenas se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y vio a todas las chicas las cuales se habían sorprendido al escuchar lo de los conciertos) yo y mi gran boca(murmuro)

mina: a que te refieres con conciertos.

serenity: eso no importa(dijo rápidamente).

haruka: que pena, pensamos que éramos tus amigas y no nos guardabas secretos(miro a michiru para que le siguiera el juego)

michiru: tienes razón haruka, parece que solo somos para ella sus guardianas y nada mas, por eso no confía en nosotras(dijo con tristeza, cerro los ojos y tomo la mano de haruka)

haruka: (la abrazó) tranquila mi sirena, la princesa debe tener algún motivo para no confiar en nosotras. no llores por favor.(dijo con tristeza y luego le susurro al oído) buen trabajo estuvo tan bien como cuando galaxia, nos deberían dar un premio.

hotaru: (pensamiento: haruka y michiru actúan bien, por ese método siempre les digo mis travesuras, aunque se que lo hacen porque se preocupan por mi al igual que lo están haciendo con serenity pues saben que es importante. mejor me les uno para ayudarles)mamá michiru tranquila, no me gusta verte así (acercándose a ella y poniendo una cara triste que logró hacer que serena se rindiera)

serenity:(inocentemente cayó en la trampa) no se pongan así, yo confió en ustedes y por eso les contaré todo.

pensamientos de haruka, michiru y hotaru: ganamos!

mina:(pensamiento: ellas me deberían enseñar a actuar, son muy buenas no se porque no se dedican a la actuación les iría bien)(se acercó rápido cerca de serenity)

setsuna: (suspiro)(pensamiento: son buenas para sacar información por cualquier método, si que son talentosas, hasta me engañaron por un momento)

serenity se sentó en su cama y espero a que todas se sentaran para empezar a contarles de su pasado, el cual no le había contado a ni a su familia.

serenity: antes de comenzar ,¿ustedes alguna vez escucharon de la cantante y modelo serenity?

haruka: si ella era una muy buena cantante reconocida en todo el mundo a pesar de ser tan joven

michiru: si ella con tan solo 16 años logro grandes cosas, debo decir que fue la que me inspiro a mostrar mi trabajo al mundo y darme a conocer cuando tenia 18.

mina: si la recuerdo tenia una voz preciosa igualmente unica que su belleza, tenia el cabello largo y dorado como el oro muy parecido al tuyo y unos ojos como los tuyos incluso con esos destellos plateados.

haruka: si ella parecía un ángel. ¿pero princesa eso que tiene que ver?

serenity: tiene que ver mucho pues ella era yo, si me miran detenidamente y se acuerdan de como era y cantaba se darán cuenta(dejando a todas sorprendidos)

mina: es imposible pues ella cantaba hace 4 años cuando tu y yo debíamos tener 12 u 11 años y tenia 16 en ese entonces.

haruka: mina tiene razón eso es imposible, aunque el parecido en el aspecto y en la voz sea sorprendente.

hotaru: dejen hablar a mamá serena, ella nos puede explicar aunque por lo que dicen sea imposible.

serenity: (suspira)es por eso que no lo quería contar aunque ahora que empecé no me queda de otra. aunque primero les cantaré una de mis viejas canciones, ¿cual quieren? lo digo porque por lo visto eran mis fans y con esto comprobaran que no miento, y me dejaran contar mi historia sin interrumpirme.

mina: myself ya que fue la canción que mas me gusto y la primera de serenity

haruka y michiru: estamos de acuerdo.

watch?v=a84BPpfZ_3A&feature=related

¿Por que?  
oh, dime por que  
te tengo que amar asi  
mis lagrimas no dejaran  
de rodar por ti...

Fue tiempo atras  
cuando ya no tenia nada que perder  
y mi voz imploraba por cantar.  
Un lugar vacio y sin color  
ahi me encontraba yo  
en la infame soledad.  
Pero te cruzaste frente a mi  
y te vi  
con ojos llenos de soledad  
y crei hallar mi otra mitad en ti  
ahora es que lo se por fin  
que tu siempre estuviste hay.

¿Por que?  
oh, dime por que  
te amo con obsesion  
en mi corazon puedo oir tu voz  
y me mata del dolor.  
Fue tu voz angelical  
mi apoyo incondicional  
aunque nunca lo note  
ahora ya lo se.

Solias vagar  
por el mundo terrenal  
llorando por no saver como avanzar  
pero la eternidad  
nunca basta para hallar  
lo que quieres encontrar.  
Si crees que en nadie puedes confiar  
esta bien  
yo siempre aqui estare  
tal ves es que soy tu otra mitad  
lo se  
y tome la decision  
ahora siempre te protegere.

¿Por que no te puedo ver  
como antes solia hacer?  
aunque cerca estes  
aunque lejos estes  
no te puedo alcanzar.  
Decir que te olvidare  
es solo una mentira mas  
en mi mente estas  
y en mi corazon  
no me puedo engañar.

¿Por que es que te amare?  
no tengo una razon  
en mi corazon puedo oir tu voz  
y me mata del dolor.  
Fue tu vos angelical  
mi apoyo incondicional  
aunque nunca lo note  
ahora ya lo se

¿Por que siento esta pasión?  
aun no encuentro la razón.  
La respuesta simple es  
pero aun asi  
no puedo responder.

capitulo 17

serenity: les quedó alguna duda?

haruka, michiru y mina: no

mina: definitivamente eras tu, pero como?

michiru: cierto explícanos como pudiste si cuando eso tenia 16 años esa cantante, perdón usted y a ti cuando te conocimos tenias 14 o 15.

serenity: es una larga historia y no se por donde empezar.

haruka: por el inicio seria una buena idea

- todo empezó cuando era pequeña, mi familia se mudaba mucho cosa que me dificultaba hacer amigos pues no hablaba muy bien sus idiomas así que me tocaba estudiar lo mas que podía el idioma de cada lugar en los que estábamos. estudiaba día y noche su idioma y cultura para así poder hacer amigos pero ya que yo era diferente a ellos nadie jugaba conmigo.(de las ojos de Serenity escurrían unas cuantas lagrimas) estaba sola todo el tiempo, pues mi familia salía mucho y me dejaba con profesores en la casa, un día decidí que ya era suficiente y me empecé a escapar de ellos o por la noche para hacer lo único que podía hacer sola y me calmaba la música, cantaba y escribía canciones siempre que me escapaba en lugares sin gente que me viera o escuchara. cuando eso mi sueño era tener 16 y ser hermosa para hacer amigos, eso siempre se lo deseaba a la luna cuando cantaba pues me sentía tranquila al estar a la luz de la luna y cantarle o desear algo como si me escuchara.(las sailors estaban con lagrimas en los ojos ya que no sabían todo lo que había sufrido su princesa) hasta que un dia apareció un niño, se llamaba patrick.

recuerdo:

un dia a la luz de la luna serena se encontraba cantando en un jardín muy grande al que solía ir a cantar. cuando termino de cantar empezó a llorar sin darse cuenta de que alguien la veía.

- estoy cansada de estar sola, sin nadie con quien hablar mas que con esos tontos profesores que solo me hablan de las materias. mientra mi hermano esta todo el día en la guardería con sus amigos y mis padres trabajan todo el tiempo.(llorando mas) ya no se porque estoy aquí, porque vivo para estar en la soledad?, por que?por que?, a veces creo que debería morir.(en ese instante alguien la abraza)

-no llores, los ángeles como tu no deberían llorar(serena al sentir esa cálida energía se tranquiliza y disminuye su llanto)no estas sola mi ángel yo estaré contigo desde ahora.(abrazándola fuertemente)

- (se sonrojo y dejó de llorar)quien eres tu?

- yo soy patrick, mi ángel y tu como te llamas?

-me llamo serena, tengo 9 años.

- y por qué llora un ángel como tu serena?

- (se sonroja al darse cuenta de que la llamó ángel) por que me dices ángel?

-porque cuando te vi y escuche cantar pensé que eras un ángel o una princesa que bajo a este planeta, sobretodo por que parece que la luz de la luna te esta bañando como si fuera una parte tuya, como si te estuviera abrazando para que no te sientas mal. por eso te llamo ángel, me puedes dejar llamarte ángel, serena?

- (sonríe y se separa de el para poder verlo) si

patrick era un niño apenas un año mayor que serena, tenia ojos plateados era de tes tan blanca como la de ella, y un cabello corto de un color rojo rubi, el era apenas unos 3 centímetros mas alto que serena, y con una sonrisa única al igual que la de serena. aunque serena al ver fijamente sus ojos se dio cuenta que en ellos guardaba su soledad al igual que los de ella.

- esa sonrisa me gusta mas mi ángel, y dime porque estas sola en un lugar como este? y ¿por que llorabas? una niña tan linda como tu no debería llorar(viéndola con ternura y amor)

- (se sonrojo por el comentario de patrick, pero luego bajo la cabeza y le contestó con tristeza) por que siempre estoy sola y no tengo amigos por mas que lo intento, y estoy aquí pues me gusta venir aquí de noche pues además de que es lindo este lugar casi siempre esta solo y puedo llorar y cantar sola sin molestar a nadie.

- pues ahora todo cambiara pues eres mi amiga y no te dejaré sola.(dijo con una sonrisa llena de amor)

- si, ahora eres mi amigo(dijo con una gran sonrisa) mi primer amigo, y gracias por todo(le dio un beso en la mejilla a patrick) nos podemos ver mañana a las 8, me tengo que ir o notaran que no estoy chao.(cuando patrick le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla serena se movió y se lo dio por accidente en la boca, serena sin saberlo acepto el beso y se siguieron besando un buen rato pues ambos sentían que no podían separarse de ese dulce y hermoso beso)(pensamiento: que hermoso es esto, es la primera vez que me siento así, si es un sueño espero que nunca termine para no regresar a la soledad. que será este sentimiento, ¿será amor? No se, pero sea lo que sea me gusta y mucho, es la primera vez que me siento tan bien y protegida en mi vida.)

-(pensamiento: mi ángel este momento lo he esperado desde nuestras vidas pasadas, pero se que tu futuro no esta conmigo, esta con ese endymion por el cual diste tu vida y se comprometieron y es por eso te apoyare en eso ya que fue tu decisión. aunque en esa época no me conociste pues siempre te veía a escondidas desde que te vi y me enamore a primera vista, y no me aparecí frente a ti pues tenia miedo de no caerte bien y cuando lo iba a hacer ese endymion se me adelanto, te enamoraste de el y por eso no aparecí pues eso te iba a hacer sufrir. pero aun así te amé y te sigo amando mi querido ángel y no aguanto verte sufrir pues te amo mas que a mi vida. creo que debo terminar con este beso pues aunque lo haya deseado desde que te conocí y no quiero que acabe nunca, sé que no me amas a mi sino a endymion y yo te entiendo aunque no lo recuerdes en este momento)(se separó de ella) perdón no fue mi intención, es que te moviste.

-(sonrojada) tranquilo, bueno recuerda ven a verme mañana(se fue corriendo a su casa toda roja y se fue a su cuarto para que no notaran que acabo de llegar a su casa)

fin del recuerdo

-y así fue que conocí a patrick.(las chicas estaban con los ojos llenos aguados por el relato de la Serenity) mañana les cuento el resto tengo sueño.(bostezo)

mina: (se secó las lagrimas) sere eres mala, porque nos dejas con la intriga.

hotaru:(se le acerco a mina y le susurro a mina) déjala eso debe ser duro, sus canciones muestran que fue una época dura al igual que la forma en que nos contó que ella vivía.

mina: si(dijo tristemente)

setsuna, haruka y michiru se fueron a sus habitaciones. mientras mina y hotaru se durmieron, serenity que esperaba que se durmieran se fue al balcón, cerro sus puertas para que no la escucharan y empezó a cantar la canción Myself.

serenity: (con lagrimas en los ojos susurro con mucha tristeza) patrick(y se fue a su cama para dormir)

capitulo 18

a la mañana siguiente serena sorprendentemente se levanto primero que las demás, se fue al balcón y se quedó viendo un brazalete que siempre guardaba y empezó a llorar.

el brazalete era de oro blanco con 4 lunas de plata y una pequeña placa de oro que tenia un corazón y al reverso tenia grabada en ella:

te amo

desde mi vida anterior

aunque

tu futuro no este conmigo,

recuerdalo,

mi bello ángel de la luna

siempre te amaré.

serenity comienza a cantar con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas la canción Myself.

en el capitulo anterior esta la letra.

al terminar de cantar hotaru quien la había visto desde que se levanto y se puso a ver la placa, se le acerco, le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

serenity: parece que me has estado observando desde hace un rato, ¿cierto?(mirando a hotaru)

hotaru: si, perdón pero no era mi intención solo me levante y al ver que no estabas en tu cama me preocupe. pues según mina principalmente dice que tu sueles dormir mucho, y no hice mas que quedarme observándote para no molestarte, perdón mamá Serenity.

serenity: tranquila eso no importa.

hotaru: sere podrías contestarme algo?

serenity: si ¿que necesitas saber?

hotaru: quien te dio ese brazalete que miras con tanta tristeza?

serenity: eso te lo diré después, ya que esto forma parte de mi historia y por eso las demás también lo sabrán y hasta se los mostraré. ahora entremos que a mina le falta poco para despertar pues se que con mi historia no pudo dormir bien por lo curiosa que es.(en ese momento mina aparece detrás de ellas)

mina: que decían de mi.(asustando a Serenity y hotaru)

serenity: (nerviosa)nada solo que te faltaba poco para despertar.

mina: eso espero y por cierto ¿que canción cantabas?¿de que hablaban?¿me puedes seguir contando la historia?¿como hiciste para componer esas canciones tan bellas?¿aun tienes contactos en el mundo de la farándula? contéstame!(sacudiendola)

serenity: (pensamiento: porque tuve que decírselo, ahora mina no me va a dejar en paz hasta que ella sea famosa ¿por que? ¿por que? ¿por que?esta boca me matará un dia de estos) te lo contestaré cuando las demás se despierten.

mina: no es justo.

en ese momento entran haruka, michiru y setsuna.

haruka: con este alborótanos dimos cuenta de que despertaron, pues desde nuestros cuartos escuchamos todo y creo que hablo por setsuna y michiru cuando lo digo.

mina: eso ya no importa, sere ya que estamos todas nos cuentas el resto de la historia.

serenity: que les parece si desayunamos primero.

haruka: ya nos adelantamos a eso y les pedí a los sirvientes que nos trajeran el desayuno como tal y como mina me pidió ayer.

serenity: (pensamiento: ahora no podré posponer esto mas, me va a tocar decírselos ahora)(suspiró) primero tomen asiento(mina se sentó rápidamente)

mina: sere comienza, ya no puedo esperar (mientras las demás se sentaban) y si no comienzas tengo mis métodos para conseguir información(coloca una cara que espanta) y no son muy buenos para ti.

serenity: (con una gota sobre la cabeza)(suspiró) bueno, patrick y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, salíamos todos los días y me presentó a sus amigos.

recuerdo

una tarde serena y patrick se encontraban caminando por la calle.

serena: (nerviosa)patrick, y si no les agrado?

patrick: tranquila se que les agradaras, a quien no le agradaría una niña tan linda como tú pues como siempre te he dicho tu hermosura supera la de los ángeles y dioses.(serena se sonrojó) además mientras este contigo no tienes nada que temer, pues te protegeré hasta el final mi bello ángel de la luna.(apretó su mano y le sonrió con mucho amor)

serena:(se tranquilizó y le sonrió con ternura y ¿algo mas?) si tienes razón(pensamiento: siempre que estoy con patrick me siento protegida y que puedo ser yo misma, cuando veo esa sonrisa siento una extraña sensación, cuando le estrecho la mano siento un gran calor y tranquilidad, y cuando lo abrazo siento el deseo de no soltarlo nunca. ¿que será este sentimiento?¿será amistad o algo mas? No sé, solo sé que me gusta y mucho)

sigueron caminando hasta llegar a una bella mansion en las afueras de la ciudad cerca de la casa de serena. patrick tocó la puerta una niña abrió la puerta.

patrick: serena déjame presentarte a Akane, Akane ella es serena.

akane es una niña de 12 años, de ojos verdes oscuros, cabello plateado hasta la cintura.

serena: akane es un placer conocerte.(sonriéndole)

Akane: el placer es mio serena, ahora pasen que va a empezar a nevar.(patrick y serena entraron)serena que hermosa eres, con razón patrick no deja de hablar de ti desde que te conoció, definitivamente serian una linda pareja(provocó el sonrojo de los dos)

patrick: serena perdona a akane, en a ella le gusta molestar con comentarios de ese tipo todo el tiempo pero es una buena persona. ahora vamos a la sala para que conozcas a los damas.(entraron a una sala donde habían 3 niños)serena ellos son thomas, sakura y kei(señalando a cada uno)

thomas, un niño de unos 10 años de tés blanca, cabello castaño y corto, y de ojos color miel. a simple vista se nota que es tímido y maduro.

sakura, una niña de unos 9 años de tés blanca, cabello castaño corto, y unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas

kei, un niño de unos 11 años, con cabello corto de color arena(como el de Haruka) y ojos de color café oscuros casi llegando a negros.

serena les sonrió y estuvieron hablando y jugando toda la tarde.

fin del recuerdo

serenity: así conocí a los chicos y desde ese dia nos juntamos todos los días, es mas pasaba también las navidades con ellos pues mis padres muchas veces tenían que salir y ya que yo no quería irme les decía que podían irse con mi hermano que yo me quedaría con ellos. nuestra ultima navidad antes de que ellos se fueran fue cuando yo tenia 11

recuerdo

en la mansión serena se encontraba comiendo y comiendo sin parar los postres que se habían preparado para navidad

serena: (pensamiento: me encanta estar con los chicos lastima que me tenga que ir a paris, ya hasta me gustaba vivir aquí en alemania a pesar del frio. no me quiero separar de mis amigos y menos de patrick)(puso una cara triste pero al ver que alguien se acercaba se puso a comer mas postre)

patrick: angel abre los regalos que te tenemos.(mostrándole 5 regalos que estaban frente a ella)

serena: si(sonriendo y abriendo un regalo, en el regalo una loción, una paleta de maquillaje profesional(muy costosa), unos moños para el cabello, unos chocolates suizos muy finos y un bello antifaz plateado) gracias akane (abrazándola fuertemente)me gusto mucho tu regalo.

akane: si ya sabia que te gustaría, ahora podrás arreglarte bien todos los días para tu patrick.(serena se sonrojo)ahora abre el resto

serena siguió abriendo los regalo, sakura le regaló 2 pares patines para hielo y unos aretes de plata con forma de lunas, thomas le dio un traje azul y otro rojo para patinar en el hielo además de unos pastelitos alemanes, kei le dio otros trajes para patinar pero uno blanco y otro plateado además de chocolates alemanes

serena: gracias por todo chicos(abrazándolos fuertemente) pero los trajes chicos y los patines, pero son muy grandes para mi estos solo los usarían los adolecentes.

patrick: mi ángel de eso no te preocupes y abre mi regalo, tal vez ahí este la solución.

serena:(le hizo caso a Patrick y abrió su regalo)Patrick(viendo un brazalete de oro blanco con 4 lunas de plata y una pequeña placa de oro, un par de vestidos cortos uno azul con detalles plateados y otro blanco y plateado, además de un collar de oro blanco con una luna de plata) muchas gracias(lo abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, serena no lo queria soltar así que lo apretaba cada vez mas y mas al igual que el) Patrick te quiero mucho.

patrick: y esa no es la mejor parte.(alejándose de serena y cogiendo es brazalete para ponérselo a serena)mi ángel me pasas tu mano(serena le pasó su mano y patrick le puso el brazalete)ahora coge una luna, concéntrate y di quiero ser como cuando yo tenga 16 y te convertirás en una joven de 16 años, ahora inténtelo ah y por cierto imagínate con los cambios que quieras en tus ojos y cabello si quieres.

fin del recuerdo

serenity: hice eso y tome el cuerpo que tengo ahora a los 16, con el cabello mas dorado y estos ojos porque no sé porque algo me llamó a imaginarme así, y ahora lo se yo lo hice porque así soy yo en realidad y fue por eso que me impulsé.

capitulo 19

recuerdo

cuando serena se transformó quedó tan sorprendida por ser como una joven de 16 años que no podia articular una palabra, solo se quedaba viendose.

akane: espero que te haya gustado nuestro regalo

sakura: ahora entiendes porque te dimos esos regalos, queremos que los uses y cumplas tu sueño de ser famosa.

kei: recuerda que mañana en la pista de patinaje van a haber muchas personas buscando modelos y patinadoras.

thomas: y ya que eres tan buena patinando nos parecio buena idea darte ese regalo.

patrick: pues sabemos que con tu belleza y talento te contrataran y seras famosa mi angel, ¿que te parece nuestra idea?

serena: ¿pero como lo hicieron?

patrick: nosotros solo te dimos esto para que enfocaras tu energia y pudieras hacer esto y otras cosas, pero tu energia es la que lo hace no nosotros.

serena: que mas puede hacer esto?

akane: te puede hacer invisible para que escapes de tus padres para trabajar o entrar a tu casa y que nadie te vea.

serena: como lo hago?

patrick: toma la placa con el corazón y concentrate en eso. pero cuando vuelvas tener tu edad o seas visible de nuevo sentiras que te falta energia, pues es tu energia la que te lo permite.

serena: bueno, aunque como vuelvo a la normalidad.

kei: tomas la placa que usaste y te concentras en ser normal.

akane: aunque eso no importa ahora, tenemos unos problemas que solucionar(dijo seriamente)

serena:(preocupada)cual?

akane: cual será tu nombre artistico, lo digo pues vas a participar y probablemente consigas un manager que te ayude tambien a ser cantante cuando te escuche o te haga modelo o simplemente patinadora. y no creo que quieras decir tu verdadero nombre o si.

serena: ah era eso tienes razon, ya sé que tal si me llamo serenity, ese nombre me parece muy lindo.

patrick: tienes razon mi angel ese nombre es muy lindo ademas te queda bien, pero hay algo que debes hacer

serena: que cosa?

patrick: llevarnos para que te veamos patinar mi angel.

serena: claro que lo haré pues son mis mejores amigos. ah por cierto akane me puedes maquillar, es que yo apenas tengo 11 y

akane: tranquila, lo haré pero no te podré maquillar todo el tiempo por lo que te vas a ir así que te enseñaré a maquillarte, pues ya que vas a ser famosa debes lucir bien todo el tiempo.

serena: si, es una buena idea. y una cosa mas como consigueron esto?(señalando el brazalete)

thomas: eso te lo diremos cuando nos volvamos a ver, si nos volvemos te lo diremos.

fin del recuerdo

serenity: y así pasó luego gane la competencia de patinaje, un representante me encontró y aprobecho que yo me iba a paris para hacerme modelo.

recuerdo

- señorita serenity espereme(serenity y los chicos se detuvieron) me llamo alice moon y quiero saber si tiene un representante, pues veo que con su talento y belleza podria lograr ser famosa y yo le puedo ayudar con mis contactos y años en este trabajo.

serenity: pues en ese caso me seria de ayuda, que le parece si hablamos en un cafe.

Serenity, Alice y los demás se fueron a un cafe que estaba a media cuadra para hablar, hablaron de todo lo relacionado a lo que sabia hacer y de su viaje a parís.

alice: pues por lo de parís no te preocupes con tu belleza serás una gran modelo además tengo muchos contactos que nos pueden ayudar en eso. ¿cuando te vas a parís? para saber y arreglar mi viaje a parís también y conseguir un apartamento.

serenity: en 1 mes, pero antes te tengo una pregunta.

Alice: si que me quieres preguntar?

serenity: seria facil si me haces pasar como un pariente tuyo, para no usar mi apellido o mejor aun sacar mis documentos de identidad como Serenity mond para que mis tarjetas de crédito estén a ese nombre ¿te parece? es que no quiero que nadie se entere de mi identidad, quiero que sea un enigma.

Alice: es una buena idea además eso ayudaría con esta carrera ya que por lo general cuando saben la identidad de alguien famoso se esfuerzan por arruinar su imagen, además para mi no seria un problema decir que eres pariente mio. ¿tienes un celular?

serenity: no.

alice: pues aquí tienes(dándole un celular), este es tu numero(dándole un papel con su numero)

fin del recuerdo

serenity: después de eso sacamos mis nuevos documentos de identidad como Serenity mond, una chica alemana de 16 años. ¿alguna pregunta? y si no me creen aquí están los aretes, el collar y el brazalete que es el que tiene mas importancia en esta historia(pasándoselo a las chicas)

mina: que lindo, ese chico si que te debía querer(serena se puso triste ante el comentario de mina cosa que notó esta) perdón no fue mi intención.

serenity: tranquila no hay problema.

mina: (seguía viendo el brazalete y vio el grabado que tenia en la placa)(pensamiento: con razón se puso así)(se le acerco a michiru, Haruka, hotaru y setsuna para que lo vieran) michiru, hotaru miren lo linda que está el brazalete(mostrándoles el grabado de la placa)

michiru:(pensamiento: creo que ya entiendo porque escribía canciones de amor tan tristes y lindas, ella tuvo su propia crónica de amor como dice su canción y es fácil deducir como fue por sus canciones)(Serenity las vio leyendo el grabado de la placa)

serenity: por lo que veo encontraron el grabado de la placa mas rápido que yo. yo lo encontré cuando estaba en el avión para parís, después de la despedida que me hicieron los chicos. aunque eso no fue lo peor, siempre fui una despistada incluso ni en la fiesta de despedida ni cuando estaba enferma en su mansión me di cuenta y eso que esos momentos ahora que los veo cuidadosamente eran los mas evidentes.

recuerdo

serena se estaba quedando en la mansión con los chicos pues sus padres estaban de viaje y ella no quiso ir con ellos, ya habían pasado unos días y serena se enfermó

patrick: estas bien mi ángel? te veo muy pálida (muy preocupado)

serena: me siento bien miren(dio un salto para mostrar que estaba bien y se desmayó)

patrick: mi angel(atrapándola para que no tocará el piso) sakura ven rápido

sakura: (llegó y al ver a serena desmayada se asustó) que le pasó?

patrick: al parecer esta enferma(le tocó la frente)está con una fiebre muy alta(dijo muy preocupado)

sakura: llamaré a los demás

patrick: no puedes en este momento pues akane olvidó su celular, mejor ayúdame a levantarla para que la suba(sakura le ayudo a acomodarla en su espalda) ahora debes ir por un termómetro, algunas cosas para bajarle la fiebre además prepárale una sopa.

sakura: bien

patrick:(la subió y la dejó en la cama de el pues era la que estaba mas cerca) mi ángel, tranquila todo estará bien(le agarro la mano y se quedó viéndola mientras dormía) que linda eres cuando duermes(se acercó a los labios de serena hasta casi besarla) mi ángel yo te(serena abrió los ojos en ese momento, el se dio cuenta, se sonrojo y le dio el beso en la frente) cuidaré así que no te preocupes.

serena: gracias por todo patrick(en eso llega sakura con la sopa)

sakura: aquí tienes tu sopa favorita serena

fin del recuerdo

serenity: además de eso el estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo e incluso me vigilo toda la noche sin dormir desde una silla al lado de la cama hasta el otro día en que yo estaba mejor

recuerdo

serena estaba en la mansión con los chicos disfrutando la despedida que le habían preparado por su viaje a parís.

serena: tengo buenas noticias chicos

akane: que pasó?

serena: que me puedo quedar a dormir aquí pero me toca estar a las 9:30 en el aeropuerto.

sakura: que bueno, y si quieres te presto una de mis pijamas ya que me imagino que no te acordaste como siempre ¿cierto?

serena: (apenada) si.

la noche siguió normal, entre llantos de serena porque no quería alejarse de ellos, abrazos y demás. al final de la fiesta Patrick se llevo a serena al jardín para ver las estrellas.

serena: (se sentó en una banca)que bella esta la noche (viendo las estrellas y la luna)

patrick: si, pero no tan bella como tu mi bello ángel de la luna, tu belleza supera la de las estrellas y la luna. para mi tu eres mi luz y para mi tu luz supera la de las estrellas, tu resplandor es único al igual que tu ternura(la abraza)

serena:(sonrojada y abrazándolo fuertemente) (pensamiento: quisiera poder abrazarlo eternamente, para sentir este calor tan especial que solo siento junto a el. quisiera que me abrazara siempre, no puedo estar sola, no puedo vivir sin el por siempre. ahora que me he dado cuenta de que lo amo mas que a nadie en el mundo y que me di cuenta de que me complementa no sé como viviré sin el)(empezó a nevar)no me sueltes por favor, quiero estar mas tiempo así. (Patrick sonrió)(pensamiento: aun no se si el también me quiere de esa forma también)(serena empezó a llorar y se quedó dormida entre los brazos de Patrick. y Patrick la besó)

fin del recuerdo

Serenity: (les contó todo excepto lo de el beso ya que ni ella misma lo sabia) no me di cuenta de lo que lo que me decía que mostraba su amor hacia mi, en el avión fue que me di cuenta de que el también me amaba.

recuerdo


	5. Chapter 5

**El inicio de mi nueva vida**

capitulo 20

recuerdo

en el aeropuerto estaban 6 niños llorando

serena: chicos los extrañaré mucho(abrazándolos y llorando desesperadamente) no me olviden, y no olviden que siempre los querré y estarán en mi corazón siempre.

Thomas: tranquila Sere nunca te olvidaremos.

Kei: eso seria imposible pues eres como una hermana para nosotros.

Sakura: además quien sabe tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar, así que tomémoslo como un hasta pronto.

Akane: y perdona el que no podamos hablarte ni escribirte, pero también nos tenemos que ir y al lugar al que vamos no hay como comunicarnos contigo.

Serena: si, los comprendo.(dijo con tristeza)

Patrick: mi ángel no llores, los ángeles como tu no deberían llorar(secándole las lagrimas)

Padres de serena: serena ven rápido (gritaron)

Serena: adiós chicos, los extrañaré

Serena se fue y entró al avión con su familia. el aviones fue a su destino a los 10 minutos, cuando se fue serena se quedó viendo la pulsera que Patrick le regaló, placa por placa hasta que vio la placa del medio

Serena: Patrick(dijo llorando)(pensamiento: así que tu también me querías como yo a ti)(apretando la placa)(pensamiento: si no hubiera sido tan tonta todo hubiera sido diferente. aunque para mi son muy nuevos estos sentimiento, tanto que ni yo los puedo pronunciar ni describir.)Patrick te prometo que siempre te voy a amar(secándose una lagrima)y que siempre que cante a la luz de la luna te recordaré. recordare tu olor, la calidez de tus abrazos, aquel hermoso beso, tu sonrisa, tus bellos ojos plateados, tu cabello color rubí, y lo mas importante que no olvidaré mi amor hacia ti.(pensamiento: ha decidido que cuando cante como una cantante profesional, solo cantaré lo que siento por ti, para que mis sentimientos lleguen hacia ti en donde sea que estés.)

Fin del recuerdo

Serenity: después de eso me convertí en la famosa modelo serenity mond, que salió en muchas revistas, desfiles de moda de mochos diseñadores famosos, en comerciales. En cada parte que estaba veía mis imágenes, en tiendas, carteles, letreros y demás, debo admitir que me sentía orgullosa de mi éxito. Gané millones de euros, libras, dólares y demás, por mi fama me convertí en una famosa supermodelo europea. Dos años después me convertí en la famosa cantante serenity mond de 18 años, además de seguir siendo la famosa supermodelo que era en ese entonces y los torneos de patinaje artístico que gané.

Mina: una pregunta, ¿aun tienes todo ese dinero?¿como has hecho para guardarlo todo este tiempo?

Serenity: mina, no tengo ese dinero (mina se queda callada) tengo el doble (mina se emociona) lo guardo en bancos, mi representante me guarda mis tarjetas de crédito en la mansión que compro con el dinero que ganó conmigo. Ella sigue muy agradecida conmigo por eso pues le ayude en muchas cosas, además de que se convirtió en una gran amiga mía y hablaba con ella todas las noches hasta tarde desde que me retiré.

Haruka: con razón siempre llegabas tarde al colegio y las reuniones que se hacían temprano.

Serena: si era por eso.

hotaru: y por que dejaste de ser serenity?

Serenity: porque cuando tenia 14 años me surgió lo de ser sailor y no pude seguir siéndolo mucho tiempo mas asi que me retire, pues aunque quería seguir siendo serenity y hacer lo que hacia sabia que era mas importante salvar a los demás de esos monstruos.

Mina: volviste a hablar o a ver a Patrick y a los demás?

Serenity: no, desde ese dia no los volví a ver denuevo(con tristeza)

Mina: lo amaste?

Serenity: si, mas que a nadie en el universo. Debo decir que yo lo amaba mas que a darien, (sorprendiendo a todas) puede que me haya enamorada de darien con toda mi alma pero nunca sentí que sus sentimientos o besos que fueran amorosos, los sentía frios y llegue a sentirlos llenos de odio, incluso cuando hicimos el amor fue como si el no lo quisiera y lo hiciera por obligación,(con lagrimas) pero aun así pensé que lo debía amar y así me amaría solo por un sueño que tuve después de hacer el amor con el, además de la soledad que sentí cuando el no estaba y no sabia que hacer, me faltaba alguien con quien estar.

recuerdo

Un día después de estar en el apartamento de Darién, serena estaba triste llorando porque esa noche no fue para nada lo que ella esperaba. Serena lloró y lloró echándose la culpa a ella por no ser lo suficientemente buena para Darién o se decía que el no la quería por ser una inútil hasta que se quedó dormida.

Serena de repente apareció en el milenio de plata donde se vio a ella misma.

Serena: quien eres?

Serenity: soy tu yo del milenio de plata y he venido ayudarte a solucionar el problema por el que pasé en mi época, ese problema me lo aclaró el mismo endymion.

Serena: pero si el no me quiere.

Serenity: te equivocas al igual que yo en un principio, el nos quiere solo que no se sabe expresar y siempre tiene miedo de perdernos, eso me lo dijo el mismo endymion cuando yo le pregunte la misma duda que tienes en este momento.

Serena: enserio?

Serenity: si solo necesita que le des amor, a esa conclusión fue a la que llegue en mi tiempo. y si quieres también le puedes pedir ayuda a mars, ella siempre me ayudaba con los temas relacionados con endymion y le daba a el la información de cuando serian las citas además de que se iba a la tierra muy seguido para darle información de cómo estaba y como me sentía casi todos los días.

Serena: siempre supe que rei era buena en eso, por eso en época de exámenes finales le pido a ella que le entregue unos regalos y galleta que le compro o hago para disculparme con el por no estar a su lado, ya que ella es de otra preparatoria y por lo tanto no tiene los exámenes en esa fecha.

Serenity: bueno espero que te sirvan mis consejos. A por cierto trnquila por lo de la otra noche, me pasó exactamente lo mismo con endymion nuestra primera vez pues era su primera vez, tal vez al de tu época le pasó lo mismo.

Serena: y ¿como fue la segunda vez?

Serenity: no hubo pues el negaverso nos atacó, aunque no recuerdo muy bien mi ultimo dia, es como si alguien me hubiera bloqueado ese recuerdo (con una cara triste y preocupada)

Serena: no te preocupes no creo que sea algo importante o bueno lo que no recuerdas, ah y gracias por tu ayuda, me esforzaré el doble

Fin del recuerdo

Capitulo 21

Fin del recuerdo

Serenity: pero Patrick en cambio siempre me mostraba y transmitía su amor, me correspondía y me dio aquel beso que no he podido olvidar. Me amaba tanto como yo a el, me daba sonrisas llenas de amor, me protegía y mostraba que yo era muy valiosa para el, además de no ser por el hubiera seguido sola. (Con lagrimas)Si yo me hubiera dado de que el sentía lo mismo que yo sentía por el tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente y el estaría conmigo. además Darién y los traidores no me habrían engañado por segunda vez(llorando mas)(sorprendiendo a todos con su ultima oración)

Haruka: serena, perdón serenity ¿a que te refieres?

Serenity: les contare esta no es la primera vez que me traicionan así, yo lo recordé el día de la traición cuando destruí y lancé las cosas que me dio Darién cuando éramos novios en esta y en nuestra otra vida. lo ocurrido en el ultimo día de mi otra vida.

Recuerdo

Era un día muy bello en el milenio de plata, endymion se encontraba en el milenio de plata con sus padres para arreglar unos asuntos con la reina, se estaba quedando en el palacio en la habitación de los visitantes, una habitación que se encontraba lejos de el área de la habitación de Serenity, venus y las outhers.

Habitación de endymion

Endymion: (besando a sailor mars desesperadamente) mars crees que se de cuenta esa.(sin darse cuenta de que lo observaban)

s. mars: claro que no con lo tonta, torpe y despistada que es esa estúpida princesita te aseguro que no se dará cuenta que nosotros somos amantes desde que nos vimos por primera vez y que solo estas con ella por su poder, el cristal de plata.

Serenty: (con lagrimas en los ojos) son unos traidores que solo buscan poder(sailor mars y endymion se petrificaron) y serán castigados por eso(llorando mas y mas) mars le diré a mi madre de tu traición para que te quite el honor de ser una sailor por tu traición(con una voz fría y llena de odio mientras sus lagrimas seguían rodando por sus ojos) y en cuanto a ti endymion nunca obtendrás mi poder pues por tus para conseguir poder demuestras que no tienes un corazón puro y por lo tanto si ustedes buscan controlarlo, por mas que lo intenten no podrán además solo los de la familia real podemos(en ese momento entran luna, Artemis, sailor mercury y jupiter) luna debes ir a informar a la reina de la traición de sailor mars(con mas lagrimas pues le causaba mucho dolor que su amiga la traicionara y estuviera con ella solo por su poder, y el gobernar su reino)

luna: me temo que no lo haremos princesa(dijo con odio)

serenity: a que te refieres luna?

s. mercury: que nosotras estamos de parte de ellos y no tuya.(serenity se quedó petrificada al escuchar eso)

s. jupiter: nosotros queremos que el príncipe tenga el poder y no usted, ya que no nos parezca que lo deba poseer pero ya que(es interrumpida)

s. mars: eres una tonta, torpe, incompetente e ilusa que no merece tener el poder y linaje real que tienes.

endymion: además sailor mars es mas inteligente, bella y demás es la mujer perfecta para mi ella es la que me cautivo desde un principio no tu. solo estoy contigo por el poder y es por eso que aun te necesitamos, porque aun no consigo ese poder.(mirando a luna y artemis)sailors mercury y jupiter ahora (mercury y jupiter atrapan a serena la cual se había caido al piso por la sorpresa)

s. mars: espera un segundo déjame decirle unas cosas antes déjame decirle algunas cosas, ya que no podrá recordar debo aprovechar.

endymion: hazlo, se que le debes decir algunas cosas a esa ilusa. pero antes hay que hacer una cosa para hacerla sufrir mas(endymion besó a sailor mars con mucha pasión enfrente de serena, la cual lo único que hizo fue incrementar su llanto ya que no podía ni hablar ni moverse pues la habían inmovilizado sailor mercury y jupiter)

s. mars: (se acerco mas a serenity y le dio una cachetada) he esperado mucho para decirte esto, lastima que no lo recordaras, aunque tendré la suerte de poder recordarlo y hacerlo sin que me acusen de esta traición.

serenity: (pensamiento: no les debo dar el gusto de verme sufrir, aunque me es muy duro esto debo resistir. no se como pude creer que ellos fueran mis amigos o que endymion amará a alguien como yo, que tonta he sido)(derrama una ultima lagrima y luego cambia su mirada por una mirada fría e inexpresiva con la que veía fijamente a sailor mars. la cual se asustó al ver esa mirada en ella)

s. mercury: (mirando su ordenador de mercurio)se acercan(dijo preocupada)

s. mars: rayos! luna hazlo ahora

luna: si( se puso frente a serenity y la luna de sus frentes comenzó a brillar) chicas suéltenla, endymion sostenla.(hicieron lo que luna dijo y a los pocos minutos serenity abrió los )

serenity: que me sucedió? me duele la cabeza(tocándose la cabeza)

endymion: te caíste y golpeaste tu cabeza con la pared estuviste inconsciente unos minutos y hasta ahora te estoy levantando pues primero tenia que llamar a las sailors además no quería hacerte daño si te levantaba.

serenity: tranquilo,(viendo un reloj que había en la pared) bueno me tengo que ir a arreglar para la fiesta.

fin del recuerdo

serenity: después de eso sucedió lo de la reina Beril, y me suicidé después de que beril mató a endymion porque creía que el era una gran persona y que el era perfecto para mi, y es por eso que decidí seguirlo hasta la muerte.(con lagrimas en los ojos)

haruka: esos miserables como se atrevieron a hacerlo, me las van a pagar(apretando los puños)

mina:(se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que se estaba haciendo la conversación) bueno, sere te tengo unas preguntas

serenity: tranquila me puedes preguntar lo que quieras

mina: que idiomas hablas?

serenity: ingles, francés, italiano, español, alemán y ruso además de japonés. (sorprendiendo a todas)

todas: que!

mina pero como los aprendiste?

serenity: como ya les había dicho viví en muchos lugares. Primero viví hasta mis 3 años en Japón. luego en Londres hasta que tenia 7 años además de seguir estudiando japonés, ingles, alemán y ruso, pues iba todas las vacaciones a Rusia. luego como les conté viví en Alemania donde seguía estudiando principalmente etiqueta, historia, cultura e idiomas entre ellos todos los anteriores y francés. Después me fui a vivir a parís como todos saben y ahí además de esos idiomas español e italiano. y finalmente a mis 13 anos me fui a Japón y ya saben el resto.

mina: wow sere me doy cuenta de que de verdad no sabíamos nada de ti, pero antes te tengo unas cuantas preguntas mas .

serenity: (pensamiento: sabia que esto iba a pasar si les contaba de mi pasado, conociéndola seré perseguida eternamente por mina si no le doy toda la información ) (suspiró)

capitulo 22

mina: como hiciste para ir a las grabaciones, sesiones de fotos y demás sin que tus padres se dieran cuenta?

serenity: muy fácil, con el tiempo aprendí a escaparme de la casa, además siempre contaba con la ayuda de Alice.

mina: en que gastabas tu dinero? lo pregunto pues no te compraste ni carros ni casas que yo sepa ¿o si?

serenity: pues yo casi no gastaba mi dinero pues ya que yo vivía con mis padres, y los diseñadores me regalaban gran parte de la ropa que me colocaba para que les hiciera publicidad. yo solo lo gastaba de vez en cuando para comprar vestidos para patinaje, un pent-house, lecciones para conducir y un carro jaguar de color plateado,(sorprendiendo a todas) el cual tengo en Japón(pensamiento: ya se que puedo hacer para que mina no me siga interrogando) y te regalaré si dejas de preguntarme tantas cosas, ¿te parece? o si quieres lo puedo vender.

mina: siiiiiiiiii!(gritó y abrazó a serena fuertemente) eres definitivamente mi mejor amiga sere. te prometo que no te preguntaré nada mas en este tiempo.

haruka:(suspiró)(pensamiento: cuando fue que serena aprendió a controlar a mina? yo pensé que era imposible pararla en momentos como este, pero ahora veo que con sobornándola podemos parar. no se como no se me ocurrió a mi)(se rié)

hotaru: mamá serenity como puedes tener una pent-house sin que sepamos?

serenity: muy fácil, solo es cuestión de saber guardar secretos y fue por eso que lo conseguí, compré el edificio completo para obtener mas dinero y me quedé con el apartamento para quedarme ahí preparando todo para los conciertos, las sesiones de fotos y demás mientras mis padres creían que tenia pijamadas con molly, yo me quedaba con mi representante y arreglábamos todo. después cuando yo era una sailor solo iba para que nadie notara que estaba herida.


	6. Chapter 6

**El inicio de mi nueva vida**

capitulo 22

mina: como hiciste para ir a las grabaciones, sesiones de fotos y demás sin que tus padres se dieran cuenta?

serenity: muy fácil, con el tiempo aprendí a escaparme de la casa, además siempre contaba con la ayuda de Alice.

mina: en que gastabas tu dinero? lo pregunto pues no te compraste ni carros ni casas que yo sepa ¿o si?

serenity: pues yo casi no gastaba mi dinero pues ya que yo vivía con mis padres, y los diseñadores me regalaban gran parte de la ropa que me colocaba para que les hiciera publicidad. yo solo lo gastaba de vez en cuando para comprar vestidos para patinaje, un pent-house, lecciones para conducir y un carro jaguar de color plateado,(sorprendiendo a todas) el cual tengo en Japón(pensamiento: ya se que puedo hacer para que mina no me siga interrogando) y te regalaré si dejas de preguntarme tantas cosas, ¿te parece? o si quieres lo puedo vender.

mina: siiiiiiiiii!(gritó y abrazó a serena fuertemente) eres definitivamente mi mejor amiga sere. te prometo que no te preguntaré nada mas en este tiempo.

haruka:(suspiró)(pensamiento: cuando fue que serena aprendió a controlar a mina? yo pensé que era imposible pararla en momentos como este, pero ahora veo que con sobornándola podemos parar. no se como no se me ocurrió a mi)(se rié)

hotaru: mamá serenity como puedes tener una pent-house sin que sepamos?

serenity: muy fácil, solo es cuestión de saber guardar secretos y fue por eso que lo conseguí, compré el edificio completo para obtener mas dinero y me quedé con el apartamento para quedarme ahí preparando todo para los conciertos, las sesiones de fotos y demás mientras mis padres creían que tenia pijamadas con molly, yo me quedaba con mi representante y arreglábamos todo. después cuando yo era una sailor solo iba para que nadie notara que estaba herida. A por cierto que se me olvide( agarra su cuaderno y empieza a escribir una carta) mina toma esta carta debes ir a esta dirección, ahí te dirán cual es el piso de mi apartamento y cuando estés ahí debes ir a el comedor pues ahí están las llaves del carro, y en el parqueadero esta mi carro, claro si lo quieres.(dándole la carta)

mina: claro que lo quiero.(arrebatándole la carta de las manos causando la risa de todas)

mientras hablaban llegan los sirvientes con el desayuno, y siguen comiendo y hablando amenamente.

Mientras tanto en la parte oscura del universo

Caos: dentro de poco tiempo podré reunir todo mi poder, y una vez lo tenga me apoderaré de todo el universo, pero antes destruiré al planeta tierra y a todo lo que se interponga en mi camino.

General: señor, por que tiene tanto interés en ese planeta?

Caos: porque ahí fue donde me derrotaron y casi me destruyeron, por eso ese será el primer planeta que destruya cuando este nuevamente de regreso, y con eso me vengaré de lo que me hicieron.

General: si señor, cuando quiere que ataquemos? Y en que parte?

Caos: eso te lo diré a su momento, primero me debo recuperar por completo antes de atacar. Ahora retírate y sigue con el entrenamiento de los soldados.

cuarto de serenity

las chicas ya habían terminado su desayuno y seguían hablando hasta que serenity se acordó de las cartas de sus padres y su hermano.

Serenity: oh casi se me olvida(sacando 3 cartas de su escritorio)

Hotaru: (preocupada)que sucede princesa?

Serenity: que casi se me olvida leer las cartas que me enviaron mis padres y sammy

Haruka: como que las cartas que te enviaron tus padres y sammy?

Serenity: es que para eso fue que regrese a Tokio, fui a ver como estaban las cosas ahí y lo primero que me encontré fue a mi familia llorando por mi supuesta muerte. Y como yo había cambiado de forma decidí escribirles una carta y entregársela personalmente sin que me reconocieran, para calmarlos y de paso para ir a mi cuarto y sacar unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba.

Setsuna: quiere que la dejemos sola para que las cartas, princesa.

Serenity: no, Se pueden quedar, necesito su compañía además son mis mejores amigas y no hay mas secretos ni cosas que ocultarles o que no deban saber.

Michiru: gracias por confiar tanto en nosotras.

mina: aunque no merezcamos tanta confianza.

Serenity: ustedes se merecen toda mi confianza y mas. y otra cosa setsuna, deja de hablarme tan formalmente, sabes muy bien que somos amigas y por eso no me gusta que me hables así.

Setsuna: serenity perdóname.

Serenity: esta bien te perdono pero si evitas hacerlo. bueno primero voy a leer la carta de mi papá

_Capitulo 23_

Carta:  
Hija, quiero que sepas que a pesar de haber tomado esa decisión yo te apoyaré porque confió en ti ciegamente, pues sé que tu siempre haces lo correcto, y aunque nos duela mucho tu decisión por lo repentino que fue todo, además de que lo hiciste sin avisar. Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites, pues a pesar de que te hayas ido sigues siendo nuestra hija y te queremos ayudar en cualquier cosa. Aunque lo que si debo preguntarte ¿quiénes fueron los que te hirieron? Si me lo dices te aseguro que me encargaré de esos o esas, claro si me lo pides y créeme que lo haces lo haría con mucho gusto. Hija lo último que te quiero decir es que lo siento mucho, pues yo tengo parte de la culpa de todo lo que te esta pasando pues si me hubiera quedado trabajando en Alemania tal vez esto no te hubiera pasado, y seguirías con tus amigos de Alemania y con Patrick, el único chico que yo he y voy a permitir como tu novio como te lo he dicho siempre, pues el es único que ha demostrado ser el ideal para ti, a diferencia de ese señor (recuerden que el señor kenji le dice así a Darién)el cual solo te ha causado daño. Pues estoy segura que él es parte de la razón del porqué te fuiste.

Ps: ya sacaremos a luna de la casa tan pronto entre, la sacaremos a escobazos

Ps: por favor cuídate mucho y sigue adelante sin importar lo que pase como siempre has hecho.

Ps: tu "entierro" se va a realizar en 2 dias.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia tsukino

Una gatita negra con una luna en la frente acababa de entrar a la casa tsukino hasta que sammy y el señor tsukino la vieron.

Sammy: (tomando 2 escobas) papá toma (pasándole una escoba)ahí esta luna.

Kenji: tú por la izquierda y yo por la derecha (se pusieron en sus posiciones y kenji le hizo una seña a sammy para iniciar el ataque.)  
Sammy y kenji persiguieron a luna por toda la casa dándole escobazos en la cola.

Sammy: tu no vas a volver a esta casa gata del infierno.(dándole otro escobazo)

Kenji: esta casa ya no es tuya.(dándole otro escobazo) y si vuelves a entrar te pasará lo mismo, buena para nada.

Ikuko:(luna corrió hasta la puerta y cuando estaba apunto de salir ikuko le lanzó un balde de agua fría) no vuelvas a esta casa (luna empezó a correr sin parar por el miedo y confusión por lo que acababa de pasar)

Luna: porque mu habrán hecho esto, yo no me lo merecía pues siempre he sido buena con ellos. Pero ahora que me doy cuenta son peores de lo que era la tonta de serena, mejor me voy a ir a la casa de amy para que me atienda.(estornudó) si sigo mojada me puedo resfriar, auch y creo que no me podré sentar por algunos días.(empieza a caminar y Artemis pasa al lado de luna corriendo)

Artemis: luna, corre(luna mira hacia atrás y ve a un perro que corre hacia ella)

Luna: no!(grita y empieza a correr hasta un árbol donde había subido Artemis, sube al árbol y el perro se queda abajo ladrando)Artemis que hacias fuera de tu casa, por lo general a esta hora sigues durmiendo o comiendo golosinas.

Artemis: por que mina después de lo de la tonta de serena me sacó de la casa y me dijo que no volviera nunca después de lanzarme un balde de agua fría y darme un escobazo.

Luna: por qué no me dijiste?

Artemis: porque te ibas a burlar de mi como siempre.

Luna: y con quien te estas quedando? Es que a mi también me hicieron lo mismo hace unos minutos.

Artemis: en la calle, pues ninguna de las chicas pueden tener mascotas, pues lita, amy y Darién viven en edificios donde no permiten animales.

Luna: y Rei?(con esperanza)

Artemis: recuerda que su abuelo está en la casa, y el es alérgico a los animales.

Luna: (suspiró) al parecer tendremos que volver a dormir en la calle

Habitación de serenity

Haruka: si quieres le puedo ayudar a tu papá con eso, también lo disfrutaría (con una cara diabólica y una risa igualmente aterradora)(pensamiento: buajajajaja, le ayudaré a despedazar a chiba y a las demás y los torturaré lenta y dolorosamente todos los días de su vida, en un calabozo oscuro.)

mina: haruka en que estás pensando, me das miedo con esa cara, acaso estas pensando en..(Haruka asiente con la cabeza y mina pone una cara diabólica) entonces me uno a tu plan y te tengo unas sugerencias (con un brillo rojo en los ojos).

Setsuna, hotaru y michiru: también nos unimos.

Serenity: no se lo que están pensando (con miedo)pero por sus caras no creo que sea nada bueno.

Haruka: solo le planeamos ayudar al señor kenji en unos asuntos pendientes(aun con su cara maligna)(pensamiento: a despedazar y tal vez castrar a el poco hombre de chiba)(rie diabólicamente al igual que las demás)

Mina: si, solo planeamos ayudarlo en algo que le habíamos prometido. Pero antes, ¿sere tu sabes dónde se puede conseguir una katana (sable samurái)? (pensamiento: con esa katana me divertiría torturando a esos traidores)(rie con maldad)

Haruka: (pensamiento: es una buena idea la de mina, de vez en cuando puede llegar a tener ideas muy buenas)

Serenity: no, pero para que la necesitas?(dice inocentemente)podrías lastimar a alguien.

Mina: es para decorar la sala de la casa de haruka.

Serenity: y que le habían prometido a mi papá?

Haruka: nada importante sere. Por cierto creo que deberías leer otra.

Serenity: bueno ahora sigue la carta de sammy, estoy totalmente segura que en ella me va a decir lo tonta que soy por hacer lo que hice a pesar de que me esté apoyando. (suspiró y empezó a leer la carta)

_Capítulo 24_

Carta de sammy:

Serena, sé que no te puedo criticar por tu decisión, sé que tú eres lo suficientemente madura para tomar esas decisiones, a pesar de que te comportes como lo haces normalmente, como una inmadura e infantil niña y te moleste por eso. Quiero que sepas que te apoyo en tu decisión, por cierto, serena como fue que se te ocurrió hacerte pasar por muerta o irte de la casa sin decirnos, no sabes todo lo que nos preocupaste y nos hiciste llorar. sobre todo a mi pues yo te vi llorando y corriendo sin rumbo alguno, te seguí hasta el parque y luego me fui pues pensé querrías estar sola para llorar como lo hacías antes en parís, pero al darme cuenta de que no volvías fui al parque y no estabas, pensaba que te habías ido a tu apartamento como siempre que no querías que supiéramos que te peleabas con ese bastardo al que llamabas novia, no entiendo cómo te has conseguido a tan malos pretendientes después de Patrick, que es el único al que voy a aceptar como tu novio, recuerda que soy tu hermano y como tal te debo cuidar así que me debes escuchar en este tipo de cosas, si quieres hasta te ayudo a buscar a Patrick, o si te lo encuentras mejor, pero si te encuentras a otro hombre me lo debes presentar pues debo estar seguro de que estas en buenas manos, pero eso si te anticipo no me llegues con ese cantante. Siempre te estaré apoyando y defendiendo así estés lejos ya que eres mi hermana por eso te quiero y te apoyo incondicionalmente.

Ps: se lo de tu apartamento pues debo confesarte que yo siempre te seguía pues me preocupaba por ti, también descubrí lo de sailor Moon y lo de Serenity mond. No me culpes ni reclames, solo lo hacía para cuidar de ti, es por eso que te seguía aunque sé que está mal, perdón.

Ps: puedes mandar al menos a alguien de tu confianza para que me explique lo ocurrido ya que de lo contrario no responderé por mis acciones cuando me encuentre a ese bastardo y lo golpee sin razón alguna en público, aunque eso lo haré con o sin la explicación de lo que te ocurre, por todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir.

Serenity:(con lágrimas en los ojos) nunca pensé que me quisiera y protegiera tanto.

Mina: tu hermano me parece muy tierno, y por lo que veo Patrick supo cómo ganarse a tu familia, pues yo creo que quieren hasta que te cases con él.

Serenity: (con un brillo de ¿amor? en los ojos) es que Patrick siempre me protegía, y fue muy tierno y respetuoso conmigo por lo cual mi por lo cual se ganó la confianza de mi familia.

Mina: (pensamiento: se nota que aún lo ama, solo es cuestión de buscarlo y juntarlo con serena, serena podrá ser feliz nuevamente y asunto solucionado aunque primero mataremos a esos traidores)(puso una cara aterradora y se acercó a hotaru) pregúntale a sere, que haría si se lo encontrara(dijo en voz baja)

Hotaru: sere, te puedo preguntar algo?

Serenity: si, que cosa?

Hotaru: que harías si te lo encontraras?

Serenity: eso no lo sé y no lo había pensado hace mucho, pero eso ya no tiene importancia, (una lagrima resbala por su mejilla) ya que no creo que lo vuelva a ver ya que no volveré a la tierra, al menos no por el momento. (Secándose la lágrima)chicas me pueden hacer un favor?

Todas: si, cuál?

Serenity: cuando lleguen a la tierra busquen a sammy y cuéntenle todo lo de sailor moon, lo que me sucedido y lo que les he contado sobre mi vida como Serenity mond, y también lo de mi bebe. El merece saber lo que ocurre, y otra cosa.

Haruka: que cosa?

Serenity: díganle que yo no quiero que ninguno cobre venganza.

Pensamiento de mina: me lo imaginaba, sabía que serena no estaría de acuerdo con lo de la venganza, pues tiene un gran corazón que no se lo permite aunque se lo merezcan.

Hotaru: (suspiró)(pensamiento: de verdad admiro a mamá serena por su gran corazón, pues cualquier otra persona incluyéndome se rebajaría a el nivel de ellos)

Haruka: por qué no nos podemos vengar? (pensamiento: ya me lo imaginaba desde un principio, serena sigue teniendo ese corazón puro e inocente de siempre que no la deja vengarse. Me alegro por ello pues eso significa que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, ese corazón y bondad por lo que nosotras hemos luchado prevalecen. Aunque ¿será que ella no puede evitar escuchar a su corazón por un minuto? Yo me quiero vengar por lo que le hicieron, quiero torturarlos toda su vida)

Serenity: chicas, ustedes saben lo que yo pienso de esa clase de cosas. Además por lo que he escuchado ya los golpearon y los pueden seguir tratando como la basura que son, decir lo que me pasó a los demás pero diciendo que me suicidé. Pero eso es todo lo que pueden hacer.

Mina: pero por que podemos hacer tan poco?

Haruka: cierto, nosotras teníamos planeadas cosas mejores.

hotaru: y mas apropiadas para ellos (con una cara diabólica)(pensamiento: además yo quisiera ver y aprender como funcionan las retorcidas mentes de mina y papá Haruka, ya me las imagino torturando a esos traidores con katanas, látigos y demás hasta que mueran se mueran en un oscuro sótano donde nadie los encuentre nunca, considero eso un castigo o venganza mas que apropiado para ellos)

Serenity: pues se tendrán que limitar a lo que les dije pues ya sea por mi o por el destino recibirán su castigo.

Todas: está bien.

Mientras tanto

En el planeta tierra se encontraban 5 adolescentes hablando.

P: también recibieron el mensaje?

A: si todos lo recibimos.

T: nunca pensé que eso pasaría tan pronto.

k: tenemos que ir cuanto antes a el cinturón de Orión.

S: si y hay recordar que además de entrenar nosotros hay que ayudar a Serenity. Pues ella no domina aun sus poderes como nosotros.

P: lo único bueno de todo esto es que la podré ver de nuevo, podré ver a mi bello ángel de la luna,(con una mirada y una sonrisa llena de amor que cambia por una llena de tristeza) lástima que ya tiene al príncipe endymion, al cual ama con todo su corazón desde su vida pasada.

A: (con unos ojos llenos de tristeza y lágrimas) Patrick, creo que hay algo que te debemos decir, es sobre Serenity.

Patrick: (muy preocupado y con lágrimas en los ojos)que le sucedió? Sakura, akane, Thomas, kei díganme algo. Que le sucedió a mi ángel?

Sakura: (con sus ojos verdes llenos de tristeza y lágrimas) la traicionaron, endymion y sailor mars la traicionaron de una manera terrible,

Thomas: (con una voz llena de tristeza)y las sailors mercury y Júpiter se unieron a ellos pues de eso.

Kei: endymion, esas sailors y sus consejeros solo estaban con ella por el cristal de plata, nunca la quisieron ni amaron.

Patrick: (apretando los puños y dejando escapar unas lágrimas) (pensamiento: mi ángel, dentro de poco te volveré a ver, te ayudaré a superar todo lo que has sufrido. esta vez te confesaré mis sentimiento. te protegeré y estaré eternamente contigo como siempre he deseado. Porque te amo mas que a nadie en este universo, y aunque tu no me ames siempre estaré contigo para protegerte, pues no te quiero volver a ver llorando como el día en que hablamos por primera vez. Juro que siempre protegeré tu felicidad aun si me cuesta mi vida) como lo supieron? Y porque no me dijeron?

Thomas: lo supimos por la carta que nos envió y nos dijo que te explicáramos lo que le ocurrió a Serenity.

Akane: pues siempre es muy duro enterarse de esa clase de cosas por cartas. lo que te dijimos es todo lo que sabemos, si quieres saber más le puedes preguntar a Serenity en persona. Pues ella debe estar necesitando a alguien para que la consuele, y tú eres el indicado.

Habitación de serenity

Serenity: bueno ahora que todo esta claro y no los van a torturar, de la forma que querían sus retorcidas mentes (mirando a haruka y mina fijamente), las cuales no quiero ni saber que esperaban hacer, lo digo pues por sus caras no creo que pensaran hacer algo legal.(mina iba a interumpir) secuestrar, torturar y luego matar no es legal.(Haruka iba a interrumpir)aun con abogados y personas que te puedan ayudar a salir del problema o cubrirlo sigue siendo ilegal y es malo rebajarse al nivel de esos. Ahora voy a leer la carta de mi mamá

_capitulo 25 _

carta

hija, quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo, pues se lo madura que eres en realidad y que si tu lo elegiste debe ser lo mejor para ti. Puedes regresar cuando quieras y si quieres no te preguntaremos ni te diremos nada por eso si tu lo deseas. Recuerda que siempre serán bienvenidos, tu y mi nieto que todavía no nace, lo descubrí el mismo día que desapareciste cuando limpiaba tu cuarto encontré tus pruebas de embarazo. Puede que no sean las mejores condiciones para decírtelo, pero FELICIDADES, me alegra saber que tendrás un hijo, y aunque su padre sea un imbécil, recuerda que un hijo es el mejor regalo que la vida te puede dar. Yo solo espero que sean felices, que sigas adelante y encuentres al hombre indicado para ti, uno que te ame, te proteja te haga feliz, que sea amable y dulce contigo, tal y como Patrick lo hacia. Debo decirte que estoy muy agradecida con Patrick, pues gracias a el sonreías y tus ojos dejaron de mostrar tu tristeza, aunque desde que dejamos he notado que aunque sigas sonriendo tu mirada es igual o mas triste aunque en ella muestres tu ternura. Yo quiero que encuentres a alguien que te logre quitar esa tristeza de tu mirada, tal y como lo hizo Patrick, eso es lo que mas deseo para ti, pues tu mereces ser feliz

ps: cuando nazca tu hijo o hija quiero que me envíes con alguien fotos suyas

ps: y también cuando te cases quiero fotos de la boda

mientras tanto en otra habitación del palacio se encontraban discutiendo

apolo: creo que será mejor contarle a Serenity lo de su hija.

Selene: pero como piensas que lo tome, en este momento esta muy feliz.(preocupada)

Apolo: pero nos va a tocar decirle tarde o temprano, y es mejor decírselo ahora y tomar las medidas necesarias. Además no creo que sea del todo malo, pues si está ocurriendo en estos momentos debe tener una razón y objetivo como todo en la vida.

Selene: si, tienes razón y también le podemos decir sobre sus nuevas sailors y la prueba de lealtad que se les va a hacer cuando concluya su entrenamiento.

Apolo: es una buena idea, ¿y también le decimos de la visita que recibiremos de los demás hijos de los dioses?¿y quienes son?

Selene: no, eso se lo vamos a guardar como una sorpresa. Pero le podemos decir lo que les espera a los traidores

Habitación de Serenity

Mina: creo que si tu familia no se hubiera ido de Alemania te hubieras casado hace mucho (Serenity derramó una lagrima sin que nadie se diera cuenta)

Todas menos serena: mina!

Mina: perdóname Serenity, es que nunca me doy cuenta de las estupideces que digo.

Serenity: tranquila ya estoy acostumbrada a que siempre digas esa clase de cosas. Que les tal si vamos a patinar y luego almorzamos.(en eso tocan la puerta)quien será(se levantó y abrió la puerta dejando ver a selene y apolo)

Selene y apolo: buenos días hija, chicas

chicas: buenos dias

Serenity: buenos días padres que los trae hasta aquí, pensé que nos íbamos a ver en el almuerzo.

Apolo: lo que sucede es que debemos hablar contigo, hija y si quieres se pueden quedar tus amigas, ¿podemos pasar?

Serenity: claro que pueden pasar (selene y apolo entraron a la habitación y se acomodaron) de que quieren hablar.

Selene: primero te queremos decir que tendras 3 sailors mas, esas sailors te aprecian mucho y se han ofrecido a protegerte.

Serenity: y quienes son?

Apolo: son sailor star maker, sailor star healer y sailor galaxia. (Serenity sonrió)

Todas menos serena: sailor galaxia (gritaron todas)

Selene: si, sailor galaxia decidió proteger a Serenity, porque aprecia por tu bondad, fortaleza, valentía y amor por todos además de haberla rescatado del caos.

Serenity: no se preocupen chicas, ella siempre fue buena y se que no me hará daño, así que confíen en ella.

Haruka: como quieres que lo hagamos después de todo lo que te hizo, casi te asesina.

Serenity: ella solo estaba bajo el control de caos. Así que denle una segunda oportunidad a galaxia, ella tiene un buen corazón, confíen en mi.(todas miraron los ojos de Serenity y se rindieron)

Todas: esta bien.

Serenity: y que sucedió con fighter? (preocupada)

Selene: figther ya no existe (preocupando) pues al casarse son la princesa fireball dejó de ser figther y se convirtió en el rey seiya, (sorprendiéndolas) por lo tanto no puede abandonar su planeta pues lo dejaría sin defensas, y mas ahora que no tiene por el momento sailors.

Apolo: (apolo notó la preocupación que tenia serenity) no te preocupes Serenity, el ya escogió a las que van a remplazar a sus sailors, solo que ellas no han terminado su entrenamiento, cuando lo hagan volverán a tener sailors en su planeta.

Serenity: que bueno, ya me estaba preocupando.

Selene: Serenity, quiero informarte que cuando termines tu entrenamiento, vas a tener que someter a tus sailors a la prueba de lealtad para ver si son dignas de ser tus guardianas y recibir de tus poderes para la batalla que se acerca (asustando a serenity)

Serenity: pero madre, esa prueba es muy peligrosa y dolorosa para las sailors, he sabido que gran parte de las sailors que la toman mueren. (sorprendiendo a todas)

Mina: de que prueba hablan (con miedo)

Apolo: esa es una prueba en que serenity va a probar mediante un ritual que no les puedo revelar aun, si son dignos de protegerla y merecen que ella les brinde de sus poderes, En esa prueba se tiene en cuenta su lealtad, determinación, valentía y resistencia. Lo malo es que gran parte de los que la toman mueren en manos de la persona que se las hizo, pero si pasan la prueba sanaran por completo 2 dias después de la prueba que es cuando despertaran, con mas poderes y una nueva transformación. La prueba no es obligatoria, pueden decidir si la toman o no, aunque si no la toman dejaran de ser sailors de Serenity, pues eso significa que no son dignos de protegerla.

Selene: galaxia, healer y maker decidieron tomarla ¿ustedes que dicen?

Haruka: yo voy a tomar la prueba.

Michiru: también yo.

Setsuna: y yo.

Mina: cuenten conmigo para la prueba.

Hotaru: y conmigo también.

Selene: están completamente seguras de su decisión?

Todas: si

Selene: y tu, Serenity piensas que tus sailors son dignas de protegerte y estar a tu lado?

Serenity: si, y confio en que pasaran la prueba.

Selene: chicas, ahora que aceptaron la prueba desde hoy, que regresan a sus casas no podrán ver a Serenity hasta que termine su entrenamiento. Además deberan entrenar todos los días junto a maker, healer y galaxia, quien les va a ser de mucha utilidad por sus años de experiencia. ¿Entendido?

Todas: si (dijeron desanimadas)


	7. Chapter 7

**El inicio de mi nueva vida**

Perdón pero acabo de notar que me falta decir como es Apolo, Apolo mide 2 metros, tiene el cabello de un color dorado, es musculoso de tés blanca, sus ojos son dorados

**Capitulo 26**

mina: en donde están galaxia, taiki y yaten?

Selene: se encuentran en un apartamento cerca de tu casa mina, cuando regresen ellos los van a recibir y podrán hablar con ella, además de recibir el entrenamiento que han estado recibiendo maker y healer desde hace 2 dias, tranquilas es un entrenamiento sencillo que no ocupa mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto en un bosque a las afueras de tokio se encontraban 2 saiors en el piso mientras otra sailor seguía entrenando.

S. Galaxia: vamos sigan entrenando,(dijo mientras cortaba un árbol a la mitad con solo una patada) solo han entrenado unas 4 horas y ya están cansadas maker y healer, no lo puedo creer, y ni siquiera han hecho todo lo que les pedí que hicieran.

S.s. maker: lo que sucede es que no estamos a tu nivel, y en este momento nos es imposible correr 15 km cargando cargando esos maletines (señalando unos maletines) sin cansarnos tanto como para luego hacer las 500 lagartijas que nos pusiste.

S.s. healer: además de que nos levantarte a las 5 de la mañana(dijo con enojo) y por cierto que hay en esos maletines que nos pusiste a cargar, piedras o que.

S. galaxia: no, como se les ocurre que yo los pondría a cargar piedras, (se acercó a los maletines y abrió uno) en los maletines esta su refrigerio (sacando una lonchera y una botella de agua) y unos cuantas pesas y libros para que estudiaran cuando terminaran de entrenar (sacando 15 pesas y 6 libros gruesos de un maletin) pues no quiero que cuando vuelvan a la escuela no estén tan atrasados, solo cargaron 25 kilos mientras corrían.

s.s. healer: solo 25 kilos (dijo murmuró con enojo)

s.s maker: que considerada eres galaxia (dijo con enojo) pero creo que deberías hacer un plan de entrenamiento que no nos termine matando!

s. galaxia: esta bien cuando lleguen las demás sailors les pondré un entrenamiento mas adecuado.(dijo resignada)

Habitación de Serenity

Apolo: ahora les tenemos que decir el castigo que nosotros les vamos a dar a los traidores por su acto de traición, es el mas duro y terrible castigo que se les puede dar, (a las sailors colocaron unas sonrisas siniestras) les vamos a quitar los dones que les dimos a ellas.(todas se desconcertaron)

Selene: nos referimos a los dones que les dimos desde un inicio a ellas en agradecimiento por aceptar su misión de proteger a Serenity. (al ver que aun seguían desconcertadas les contó)

Recuerdo

En un gran salón del palacio se encontraban las 8 sailors y selene, las sailors se encontraban haciéndole una reverencia a selene.

Selene: como agradecimiento por aceptar su misión como protectoras de mi hija, les voy a conceder un deseo a cada una, claro si así lo desea. (se paró frente a s. mercury) sailor mercury, tienes algún deseo.

s. mercury: si, quiero que me haga mas inteligente que mi hermana, ella es menor que yo pero al ser una niña genio la gente le presta mas atención a ella que a mí, la bruta de la casa como ella me dice, aunque debo decir que si lo soy. La gente me prestará atencion y así se me hará mas fácil el estudio. Además a pesar de que yo sea fuerte y domine bien mi elemento me hacen falta estrategias como las que podría hacer si lo fuera.

Selene: tu deseo se hará realidad (se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su frente) Atenea te brindará la inteligencia que tanto deseas, superarás a tu hermana y podrás hacer lo que quieras con ese gran don que se te otorga (su mano empezó a emitir una energía sobre la frente)

s. mercury: (sintió un dolor de cabeza) gracias (selene se alejó de mercury y fijó su vista en mars)

selene: sailor mars, que deseo tienes

s. mars: yo quiero poder ver el futuro y tener otros poderes de ese tipo, también quiero tener una gran voz para conquistar chicos.(selene se acercó a mars e hico lo mismo que con mercury) gracias

selene: mars ahora posees esos grandes dones que tanto querias(se dirigió a jupiter) sailor jupiter que deseas

s. jupiter: yo quiero ser tan fuerte como mi padre y cocinar como una experta para ser una gran esposa en un futuro. Yo soy muy débil en cuanto a batallas cuerpo a cuerpo por eso deseo esa fuerza que posee mi padre, el cual es uno de los mas fuertes del sistema solar (sucedió lo mismo que con mercury y mar solo que además de un dolor de cabeza fue un dolor en todo el cuerpo)

fin del recuerdo

mina: y nosotras que deseamos?(con mucha intriga)

Selene: no desearon nada

Recuerdo

Selene: sailor venus, que deseas?

S venus: nada, el solo hecho de que me haya brindado el honor de ser la guardiana de Serenity es suficiente (sorprendiendo a selene, mars, jupiter y mercury)

s. uranus: yo tampoco quiero nada, para mi es suficiente el honor de ser una guardiana de su hija, y estoy conforme con mis habilidades (mirando a mars, mercury y jupiter) las cuales fortaleceré sin ayuda de la magia.

S neptune; yo también tengo suficiente con el honor que trae mi puesto y poder servir a su hija.

S. plut: yo tampoco deseo nada, para mi es suficiente el honor de ser una guardiana de Serenity y ser de utilidad para el reino.

S. saturn: yo no deseo nada pues para mi, mi único deseo es servir a Serenity.

Fin del recuerdo

Mina: entonces si entendimos bien, amy se volverá una bruta que odia el estudio.

Hotaru: lita en una debilucha que no sabe cocinar.

Michiru: y rei perderá sus preciados poderes sobrenaturales

Mina; y su voz

Capitulo 27

Selene: si,(todas se pusieron contentas por su castigo) eso en otras palabras es lo que les va a ocurrir. (apareció 5 frascos de cristal) cada uno de estos frascos corresponde a cada deseo que les concedí este es el de mercury (señalando un frasco azul delgado con el signo de mercury en la tapa, y lleno de una sustancia azul)estos son los de mars (señalando 2 fracos delgados con un liquido rojo y en la tapa de cada uno el símbolo de marte) y estos son los de jupiter (señalando dos frascos mas altos con un liquido verde y en la tapa el símbolo de jupiter)

Apolo: ustedes deberán derramar el interior de cada frasco sobre el que le corresponda, el liquido se disolverá y le causará a cada una de ellas un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo, principalmente en la cabeza por algunos días en los que irán desapareciendo sus dones. Y Cuando finalmente terminen esos dolores significa que ellos perdieran esos dones por completo. Les recomiendo que lo hagan cuando ellas duerman para que no se den cuenta.

Haruka: y que pasará con los gatos y endymion?

Selene: les quitaré a luna y Artemis sus poderes de borrar la memoria y aparecer cosas.

Apolo: y de endymion no se deben preocupar pues ilusión y la tierra, su propio planeta lo están empezando a rechazar como su príncipe, pues no lo considera digno de ese puesto.

hotaru: y quien será el nuevo príncipe o rey de la tierra?

Selene: hijo de los dioses, es el ultimo hijo de Zeus y Hera. A su tiempo lo conocerán.

Mina: por que no puede ser Serenity?

Apolo: ella de cierta forma lo es (pensamiento: y lo será aun mas cuando se case con el) (desconcertando a mina, hotaru, Haruka, michiru y setsuna )

Haruka: de que habla?

Serenity: que yo al tener el cristal sagrado soy por así decirlo la princesa del universo (sorprendiendo a las demás)es por eso que me fueron asignadas 9 protectoras desde el principio.

Mina: 9? Pero si solo éramos 8 sailors las que te protegíamos.

Serenity: no, te equivocas mina eran 9 las que me protegían, tenia una novena guardiana que estaba constantemente a mi lado, pues era una de mis damas de compañía al igual que tu mina.

Mina: quien era? Por qué no nos a ayudado a proteger la tierra? Sabes quien es en esta época?

Serenity: era sailor ilusión, y su único deber era defenderme a mi, no a la tierra ni a su natal ilusión, ella y yo en nuestra vida pasada nos conocimos desde muy pequeñas, nos hicimos amigas y me prometió protegerme toda su vida, claro después de abandonar su hogar. En esta vida ella no esta consiente de que ella es una sailor, pero aun sin saberlo a estado a mi lado protegiéndome, ella es molly.

Mina: que! (gritando) Y por que no es sailor?

Serenity: porque no era necesario que ella interviniera en las batallas anteriores a la de galaxia, y cuando lo de galaxia que ya la iba a despertar de un momento a otro hubo gente que se volvió tan sobreprotectora que me seguían día y noche a todas partes, e incluso se quedaban espiándome en la entrada de mi casa creyendo que no lo sabia (viendo fijamente a Haruka y michiru que estaban muy avergonzadas) y una persona que se volvió además de sobreprotectora algo paranoica, creyendo que todos a mi alrededor podían ser enemigos (mirando fijamente a mina, la cual empezó a reír nerviosamente) si yo la hubiera despertado como sailor (empezó a imaginárselo y puso una cara de miedo)

Imaginación de serena

serena despertó y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto, se fue a una ventana y se dio cuenta de que estaba nevando. En ese momento entra molly con 2 vasos de café y 6 postres.

Molly: serena, que bueno que despertaras (acercándose a ella) aquí tienes unos postres (serena coge unos y empieza a comer) están ricos.

Serena: si, pero donde estoy? Y por que?

Molly: estas en Siberia (dijo asustando a serena) convoqué una reunión para hablar sobre tu seguridad y conocer mejor a las chicas y se decidió que te sacáramos de Tokio para que no te hiciera daño el enemigo, yo sugerí traerte a Rusia sabiendo que hablas ruso y esta en invierno, setsuna te suministró un sedante, michiru habló con tus padres diciendo que la acompañaras a una gira, Haruka te sacó de tu casa y te llevó al avión, mina organizó tu maleta, amy buscó un vuelo en que no importara que estabas sedada, yo te voy a acompañar, y rei hizo una fiesta de despedida, lastima que estabas sedada (serena se desmaya) será que se lo debimos consultar antes? Bueno lo que importa en este momento es que esté bien (coge su broche de transformación) voy a enviar el broche a Japón para que no se escape de aquí y siga luchando contra ese enemigo.

Mundo real

Serenity: creo que no estaría aquí

Mina: no se que habrás imaginado, pero no creo que hubiéramos sido capaces de algo tan malo.

Serenity: yo las creo capaces de todo. Como de (empezó a contarles lo que imaginó)

Haruka: nosotras nunca haríamos algo como eso (pensamiento: que lastima que no se nos ocurrió cuando eso, pero lo voy a tener en cuenta)(risa malévola)

Selene: hija, para esta batalla se necesitan todas las sailors posibles, así que toca despertarla como sailor y que entrene con las demás. Además de hacer la prueba con los demás.

Serenity: si, tienes razón. Mina, después de el funeral puedes llevarte a molly a mi apartamento y explicarle todo lo que ha pasado y que es sailor?

Mina: si, por mi no hay problema, pero como le explico lo de el apartamento?

Serenity: por eso no te preocupes pues ella ya lo sabe, al igual que mi identidad como sailor y Serenity mond. Madre, donde está pluma de transformación de molly?

Selene: aquí (apareciendo una pluma de transformación como la de las demás sailors, de color cobre con unas partes plateadas y el símbolo de la luna)(entregándosela a mina) si acepta, díganle que debe decir "por el poder de los sueños y de la luna transformación"

Mina: por que no tiene el símbolo de la tierra, su planeta.

Apolo: porque ella no quiso representar su planeta de origen y su familia en su pluma. Pero eso no es importante, Serenity tenemos algo importante que decirte, es sobre tu bebe. (dijo con tristeza)

Capitulo 28

Apolo: porque ella no quiso representar su planeta de origen y su familia en su pluma. Pero eso no es importante, Serenity tenemos algo importante que decirte, es sobre tu bebe. (dijo con tristeza)

Serenity: (preocupada) que cosa padre?

Apolo: (con tristeza) lo que sucede es que tu bebe va a morir antes de nacer.

Todas: que! (gritaron)

Serenity: (sus ojos en ese instante se cristalizaron) es una broma cierto?(dijo llorando)cierto?(mas alterada) como lo sabes?

Apolo: porque recuerda que yo además de ser el dios de la luz y el sol y las demás estrellas; el tiro con arco; la medicina y la curación; la música, la poesía y las artes; demás yo soy un oráculo, y tuve una visión en la que….

**Visión**

Era media noche, Serenity se encontraba en su cama durmiendo muy tranquilamente, como no lo hacia hace mucho Cuando entonces.

Serenity: (se despierta abruptamente con un terrible dolor en el abdomen) que me esta sucediendo?(se quita las sabanas para levantarse y observa una gran mancha de sangre) noooooooooooo!(gritó y se desmayó atrayendo a unos 5 jóvenes y a sus padres)

Fin de la visión

Apolo: y eso va a suceder hoy

Al escuchar las palabras de apolo las chicas no sabían que hacer, estaban llorando en silencio sin poder decir nada, en completo shock. Mientras Serenity estaba llorando sin parar, y sus ojos perdían su brillo como si le hubieran roto el alma y el corazón en miles de pedasos.

Selene: Tranquila hija, te tenemos que de… (es interrumpida por Serenity)

Serenity: (empezó a hablar con sus ojos aun sin brillo y una vos entrecortada) como quieres que me tranquilice si sé que mi bebe va a morir sin que yo lo pueda evitar, que mi bebe que es una de las escasas razones por las que vivo muera. Yo, yo, yo ya no quiero vivir, me suicidaré (gritó esto ultimo haciendo que las demás se sorprendieran casi al punto de un infarto)

Apolo: Serenity cálmate, no digas eso, no has escuchado lo que te tenemos que decir

Serenity: (Serenity ignoró a su padre completamente y sigue hablando mientras sus azules ojos ahora sin brillo cambiaban a un color dorado) que caso tiene vivir si ya no seré feliz. (las chicas se entristecen al ver a Serenity en ese estado, y se asustan mas al ver los ojos dorados de serenity)si ya no la tendré a ella a mi lado, aunque me los recuerde a ellos y a su traición, no me importaba sentir ese dolor al verla con tal de tenerla a mi lado y abrazarla, como siempre he deseado sin perderla esta vez. Es por eso que esta vez no la quiero perder, y aunque ella no ha nacido me suicidaré para poder seguirla y protegerla. (dijo gritando)

Apolo: Serenity, cálmate y déjanos hablar (dijo gritando fuertemente dejando muda a Serenity) hay una forma de salvarla, bueno mejor dicho a una parte de ella. (tranquilizando a todas)

Serenity: (sus ojos volvieron a tener su forma normal)enserio? Como la podemos salvar?(dice ansiosa)

Selene: déjame explicarte, con el poco tiempo que tiene tu bebe solo tiene formada su estrella del corazón, hasta el momento no se ha formado su semilla estelar, su espejo de los sueños ni su alma. Y ya que Su corazón es lo único que está formado, y eso que aun no de ha formado completamente lo podemos salvar. O mejor dicho solo la mitad que le diste pues es difícil salvar la otra mitad de su corazón que le dio Endymión, pues la mitad que le dio él es muy pequeña, razón por la cual solo le ocasionaría problemas.

Serenity: pero como o cuando va a nacer?

Apolo: dentro de algún tiempo de la misma forma (pensamiento: y cuando eso será solo tuya y de aquel joven que te ama mas que a nadie en el universo. Además de que ya no tendrás nada que te recuerde a Endymion) solo que no tendrá el cuerpo que iba a tener, ni tendrá nada de Endymion.

Serenity; pero donde pondrán el corazón del bebe? Y cuando lo harán

Apolo: en tu vientre, y lo haremos ahora mismo pues entre mas pronto mejor para el corazón del bebe. Siéntate en tu cama y quítate el vestido para empezar

Mina: nos podemos quedar y ayudar en algo?

Apolo: si Serenity se siente con eso si.

Serenity: si, por mi no hay problema (se quitó el vestido y se sentó en la cama) ahora que hago?

Selene: ahora necesitamos que acuestes en la cama, y que 2 sailors se sienten una a cada lado tuyo y te agarren las manos (Serenity se acostó en la cama, mientras mina se sentó a su lado derecho y le agarró la mano, y Haruka hacia lo mismo al otro lado) ahora necesito que una de ustedes me ayude en un trabajo especial (dirigiéndose a hotaru, michiru y setsuna)

Hotaru: yo quiero ayudar.(dice acercándose a Selene)

Selene: tu trabajo será (apareciendo 2 tubos de ensayo y su respectiva tapa) recolectar el mayor numero de las lagrimas de Serenity que puedas con este tubo de ensayo. Este es un trabajo muy importante.

Hotaru: me permite preguntarle algo,(Selene asintió)para que son las lagrimas?

Selene: eso a su debido tiempo lo sabrás, ahora debes sentarte al lado de la cabeza de Serenity y hacerlo.(hotaru se acomodó al lado de la cabeza de Serenity) y ustedes (hablándoles a michiru y setsuna) de momento solo quédense ahí, después les diré en lo que nos pueden ayudar.(se acerca a la cama de Serenity, justo al lado de apolo) Apolo empecemos.


	8. Chapter 8

**El inicio de mi nueva vida**

Capitulo 29

Selene: eso a su debido tiempo lo sabrás, ahora debes sentarte al lado de la cabeza de Serenity y hacerlo.(hotaru se acomodó al lado de la cabeza de Serenity) y ustedes (hablándoles a michiru y setsuna) de momento solo quédense ahí, después les diré en lo que nos pueden ayudar.(se acerca a la cama de Serenity, justo al lado de apolo) Apolo empecemos.

selene empezó a producir una extraña energía plateada sobre el vientre de Serenity, haciendo que Serenity empezara a llorar y apretar fuertemente las manos Haruka y mina que la veían con tristeza, mientras hotaru recolectaba las lagrimas de serena con los tubos de ensayo. Después de unos minutos apolo empezó a producir una energía dorada en sus manos, y colocó sus manos sobre el vientre de Serenity para después atravesarlo con sus manos, provocando un fuerte grito de dolor por parte de Serenity, quien comenzó a llorar mas y apretar con mas fuerza las manos de mina y Haruka. A Todas las sailors se les escurrían las lagrimas al ver a Serenity así, sin poder evitarle ese dolor que ahora estaba sufriendo. Después de unos minutos que parecían eternos apolo sacó la mitad del corazón puro del bebe, haciendo que Serenity gritara de nuevo por el dolor que ahora era peor y se desmayara, apolo le entregó la mitad del corazón a Selene.

Mina: ya terminaron? (preguntó con lagrimas mientras veía a serena inconsciente)

selene: aun no (dijo con tristeza)

apolo coloco su mano derecha en el vientre de serena y empieza a producir una energía blanca, al separarse Serenity empieza a tener un aborto, dejando un gran charco de sangre en la cama, las chicas al ver eso empezaron a llorar en silencio. Después Selene introdujo mitad del corazón del bebe en su vientre, haciendo que saliera mas sangre y le apareciera a Serenity una marca en forma de una estrella en ese lugar.

Apolo: ya hemos terminado. Levita (Serenity empieza a flotar y selene la envuelve en una tolla) Michiru y setsuna pueden ir al baño y encargarse de Serenity? Ella va ha estar una horas inconsciente, así que no puede hacerlo. (dice con algo de cansancio por usar tanta energia)

Setsuna: si, si con eso puedo ayudarle lo haré.

Michiru: yo también

Apolo dejó a Serenity en la tina(bañera) del baño de Serenity, la cual estaba llena de agua pues Selene había arreglado el baño pensando en eso. dejando además de eso listo, ropa para Serenity y unas toallas extras.

Selene: hotaru, pásame los tubos de ensayo con las lagrimas de Serenity (dice de la misma forma de apolo)

Hotaru: aquí están (los ve y se da cuenta de que esos dos tubos de ensayo tenían un resplandor blanco, cosa que mina y Haruka también notan) por que brillan las lagrimas? (dice sorprendida mientras le pasa los tubos de ensayo a Selene)

Selene: brillan por que sus lagrimas no son lagrimas normales, sus lagrimas al igual que las de los demás hijos de los dioses son únicas, poseen poderes especiales y únicos como el de dar poder a los seres que están apunto de morir, aumentar los poderes de quienes lo merezcan, o pueden llegar a ser el veneno mas letal del universo para cualquier persona que las tome. (dejando sorprendidas a las demás chicas)

mina: usted sabe cuando pueden llegar a ser letales?(con preocupación)

Selene: si, cuando llora por un dolor muy fuerte, por odio o ira.

Haruka: eso quiere decir que en estos momentos pueden llegar a ser letales (sorprendida)

Selene: si, esa es una de las razones por la que le dije a hotaru que las recolectara (en ese momento van llegando setsuna y michiru cargando a Serenity entre las 2) hotaru, les puedes ayudar con Serenity (hotaru les ayuda a acostarla en la cama en la que mina durmió en la noche y luego volvieron con se acercaron a las demás)

Michiru: Haruka estas bien?(dice preocupada al ver su mano derecha muy roja e hinchada)

Haruka: si, aunque nunca me imaginé que Serenity tuviera tanta fuerza.

Mina: y eso que no te apretó con la mano derecha (viendo su mano que estaba peor que la de Haruka) aunque esto me va a servir como escusa por haber faltado a colegio (a los demás se les formó una gota detrás) ha por cierto, Selene por que es que a Serenity se le pusieron dorados los ojos por unos minutos?

Selene: porque ese es una de sus características, sus ojos cambian a un color dorado cuando está muy alterada, enojada, fuera de si misma.

Hotaru: Selene nos podríamos quedar aquí hasta que Serenity despierte?

Selene: no, ustedes solo se pueden quedar hasta que lleguen los demás hijos de los dioses.

Mina: pero por que?

Selene: es para que los conozcan a ellos y a sus guardianes, pues sus guardianes se quedaran con ustedes.

Apolo: además creo que Serenity necesita hablar con ellos.

En algún lugar de la tierra

Patrick: sigo sin poder creer que dentro de poco voy a ver a mi ángel de nuevo (suspira) esto debe ser un sueño, pero no importa si lo es siempre que te pueda ver y acompañar. (en ese momento alguien que estaba observando a Patrick le pone una mano en el hombro)

Akane: esto no es un sueño, muy pronto estarán juntos de nuevo y serán tan felices como kei y yo. Pues yo sé que ella te amó una vez y lo sigue haciendo, créeme pues yo al ser hija de afrodita se de ese tipo de cosas (con una gran sonrisa)

Kei: si, y cuando se vayan a casar entre akane y yo les haremos una fiesta (apareciendo al lado de akane)

Patrick: (pensamiento: definitivamente son el uno para el otro) por que entran a mi cuarto sin permiso?

Akane: para decirte que dentro de unas horas vamos a ir a la luna donde te encontraras con tu ángel

Kei: y que tus guardianes ya están listos para el viaje.

Patrick: gracias por infórmame pero para la próxima toquen la puerta por favor.

Kei: no se por qué te pones así, ni que fuera la primera vez que te encontramos hablando de tu Serenity, soñando con ella o lo que sea.

Akane: y no creo que sea la ultima vez, pues siempre lo haces y lo seguirás haciendo toda tu vida, eso si que es amor puro (suspirando) ustedes están destinados a estar juntos. (se fueron dejando solo a Patrick)

Patrick: desearía que así fuera (pensamiento: pero ella nunca me ha amado, para ella el único que ha ocupado su corazón siempre ha sido ese patán de Endymion. Pero aunque no me ames ni tengas ojos para mi en este momento, lo único que deseo es poder estar contigo y ayudarte, pues yo te amo y aunque tu no lo hagas te quiero ayudar)

Capitulo 30

Habitación de Serenity

5 horas mas tarde las chicas seguían acompañando a Serenity, ya que seria la ultima vez que la verían en un largo tiempo

Mina: cuando creen que despierte?

Michiru: yo creo que lo hará dentro de unas horas pues sigue igual.

Hotaru: que lastima que cuando despierte no estemos con ella, quería despedirme (dice con tristeza)

Mina: yo también me quería despedir de ella.

Haruka: que les parece si dejamos de hablar de ello y hablamos de algo mas importante

Setsuna: déjame adivinar, de la venganza (Haruka sonrió con maldad afirmando)

Haruka: de que mas podría hablar (estuvieron hablando de sus planes hasta que fueron interrumpidas por Selene que acababa de entrar a la habitación)

Selene: chicas deben acompañarme a la sala, acaban de llegar los demás hijos de los dioses

Cuando las chicas y Selene llegaron a la sala encontraron a apol personas desconocidas, quienes se pararon.

desconocidos: buenas tardes diosa Selene (dicen inclinándose)

Patrick: (Patrick ahora tenia 17 años y media 1.85. y vestía una armadura de plateada(sus ojos eran del mismo tono)que se parecía a la de Endymion pero era mas elegante y detalla, era decorada por diamantes y rubís, además de una larga que era del mismo tono de su cabello. Esa armadura parecía perfectamente diseñada para el) chicas permítanme presentarme yo soy Patrick, hijo de el dios Zeus y la diosa Hera. Soy próximo príncipe de la tierra y portador del cristal de la luz, en la tierra me llaman como Patrick Lindemann.

Thomas: (Thomas ahora tenia 17 años y media 1.70, su armadura era como la de Patrick solo que era dorada (se parecía al tono de sus ojos color miel) y decorado por esmeraldas y zafiros) yo soy Thomas, hijo del dios Poseidón y la diosa Eos. Portador del cristal de los mares, en la tierra me llaman como Thomas Müller

Sakura: (ella y Thomas estaban agarrados de la mano)(sakura ahora tenia 16 años, era de la misma estatura de Serenity y tenia el cabello casi igual de corto que antes. Traía un vestido parecido al de Serenity pero era de un color rosado claro, con unos adornos de flores de cerezo y hojas) yo soy sakura, hija del dios Hermes y la diosa Deméter. Portadora de cristal de la naturaleza y novia de Thomas, en la tierra me llaman Sakura kinomoto.

Kei: (kei ahora tenia 18 años y media 1.75. su armadura era del mismo color de sus ojos, adornada de unas pocas alejandritas verdes y esmeraldas) yo soy kei, hijo del dios Dionisio y la diosa Hebe. Y el portador del cristal de la juventud, en la tierra me llaman kei Takahashi.

Akane: (akane ahora tenia 19 años y media apenas unos centímetros más que Serenity y sakura. Traía un vestido rosado oscuro y tenia corazones adornándolo) yo soy akane, hija de Adonis y la diosa afrodita. La portadora del cristal del amor, y prometida de Kei, en la tierra me llaman akane Kusakabe.

Las chicas estaban mudas por la sorpresa pues se dieron cuenta de que eran los niños de los que los que les habló Serenity.

setsuna: (setsuna fue la primera que rompió el silencio) yo soy setsuna meiou, mi nombre como guerrera es sailor plut, soy una de las protectoras de Serenity.(haciendo una pequeña reverencia, las demás siguieron su ejemplo y se presentaron de la misma forma)

mina: ustedes son los chicos de los que Sere nos dijo que conoció en Alemania?

Akane: si lo somos, nosotros 4 estábamos ahí para conocerla (señalándose a ella, kei, sakura y Thomas) y Patrick seguir apreciando a Su ángel (dice haciendo que se sonroje un poco) son tal para cual, ambos son igual de despistados para esa clase de cosas.(dice haciendo que Patrick se ponga mas rojo)

Pensamientos de michiru, Haruka, setsuna y hotaru: Akane es igual a mina

Mina: que bueno, Serenity se va a poner feliz de volver a ver a su príncipe (dice con gran felicidad)

Akane: yo sabia que ese era un amor verdadero, que les dijo de el?

Kei: akane por favor. (Akane se detiene al ver lo rojo que esta Patrick)

Akane: lo siento Patrick, se me olvidó que estabas aquí. (Todos excepto ella se empezaron a reír)

Selene: chicas ya se tienen que ir, cuando lleguen conocerán a los demás guardianes

Michiru: por lo que veo nuestra princesa estará en buenas manos.

Setsuna: lo mismo digo.

Hotaru: por favor cuídenla mucho, en este momento necesita mucho apoyo.

Thomas: tranquila pequeña ella estará bien.

Sakura: pues para nosotros es como una hermana.

Kei: y nunca dejaremos que le pase nada malo.

Akane: además Patrick no dejará que nada malo le suceda a su ángel. (dice sonriendo)

Haruka: solo tengo que decirte una cosa (viendo fijamente a patrick) hazla feliz y si la haces derramar una lagrima te las veras con nosotras. (Dice amenazadoramente)

Patrick: eso nunca va a suceder, pues aunque no me ame yo me esforzaré por hacerla feliz. Yo me encargaré de que no vuelva a derramar lágrimas de tristeza mientras yo este a su lado. (dice de forma decidida)

Haruka: esta bien, pero ya estas advertido.

Mina: akane, te puedo pedir un favor

Akane: claro que puedes además valoro mucho que la hayas protegido (mina se le acerca y se lo dice sin que nadie escuche) claro que lo puedo hacer, es mas lo haré con gusto, lo único que tienes que hacer es (le dice lo que tiene que hacer en voz baja sin que nadie mas escuche)

Mina: muchas gracias (con una gran sonrisa) chicos cuiden bien de Sere, y Patrick diviértete mucho con Serenity.

Todas: adiós (dicen mientras son transformadas a la mansión)

Habitación de Serenity

Serenity se encontraba sentada en una silla del balcón de su cuarto viendo las estrellas, imaginándose la cara de aquel pelirrojo que siempre se ha encontrado en su corazón.

Serenity: (se paró de la silla empieza a cantar, sin darse cuenta de que alguien esta detrás suyo)

**Namida No Riyuu**

El dolor que hay en mi corazón,  
Pareciera ya una mentira más,  
Me deprime no poderlo eliminar  
Pensar que a mi lado no estarás.

Si contigo estoy  
No existe oscuridad  
Que pueda asustarme, o ponerme triste  
Ahora no dejo de preguntarme  
¿Cual fue el error  
De dejarte entrar a mi corazón?

Coro  
Me empezaste a gustar,  
Sin poderlo evitar,  
Me empezaste a gustar,  
Esta será mi realidad.  
Guardare este recuerdo  
Por la eternidad, té quiero y por ti  
Daría mis lágrimas...

Mi dolor empezó a crecer  
Temo que no lo pueda detener  
Ese recuerdo en mi gravado esta,  
Desde el día en que, estas en mis sueños.

Si solo pudieras, hasta  
Mi regresar, sin importar  
Cuan nublado el cielo este hoy.

Entiendo que nadie  
"va a sacarme de mi soledad"  
Me resigno, a quedarme atrapada aquí

Coro (x2)

El amor existe para que  
Nos podamos amar,  
El cielo azul es muestra de  
"pureza y amor"  
Mis recuerdos van cayendo como  
La nieve y dan señal de que  
"yo tengo un corazón",  
Y mis fuerzas  
Van dejando de existir…

Serenity: (llorando) si aquel día te hubiera dicho lo que siento por ti nada de esto hubiera pasado, estarías a mi lado, me seguirías diciendo ángel, me abrazarías con la ternura que lo hacías, me harías sentir tan tranquila y feliz como no lo he estado desde aquellos días. No sabes cuanto te extraño, Patrick (dice sin darse cuenta de alguien que la estaba escuchando se acerca y la abraza fuertemente)

Patrick: no llores mi ángel, ya estoy aquí y no te volveré a dejar sola nunca mas (dice con los ojos cristalizados)


	9. Chapter 9

**El inicio de mi nueva vida**

Capitulo 31

Serenity: (llorando) si aquel día te hubiera dicho lo que siento por ti nada de esto hubiera pasado, estarías a mi lado, me seguirías diciendo ángel, me abrazarías con la ternura que lo hacias, me harias sentir tan tranquila y feliz como no lo he estado desde aquellos días. No sabes cuanto te extraño, Patrick (dice sin darse cuenta de alguen que la estaba escuchando se acerca y la abraza fuertemente)

Patrick: no llores mi ángel, ya estoy aquí y no te volveré a dejar sola nunca mas (dice con los ojos cristalizados)

Serenity: Patrick (dice sorprendida, se aleja un poco de el y voltea a verlo) patrick, enserio eres tu? (Patrick le sonríe confirmándolo) Patrick, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado y todo lo que he querido decirte) he estado esperando tanto este momento, tenerte a mi lado y poder decirte lo que siento por ti, no me importa si es una ilusión o si es otro sueño, TE AMO(dice aumentando su llanto) te amo mas que a nadie en este universo, siempre te he amado mas que a Endymion. Siempre he estado enamorada de ti. desde el milenio de plata que me observabas entre las flores me atraías, por eso siempre iba sola al jardín, pues tenia la esperanza de que tu te acercaras a mi para hablar (unas lagrimas resbalan por las mejillas de patrick) solo acepte a Endymion porque me canse de esperar algo que perdí las esperanzas que ocurriera, conocerte. Endymion solo me parecía bueno y cariñoso al principio y me fue enamorando con trucos, ya que el solo jugó conmigo (dice con todo el dolor y tristeza que habían en su interior, cosa que entristeció a Patrick) a diferencia de el y de cualquiera tu eres el único con el que soy feliz, el único que siempre ha estado en mi corazón. Desde que nos separamos no ha pasado una noche en que descanse por sentirme sola, ni luna llena en que no piense en el día en que nos conocimos.(sigue llorando sin parar)

Patrick: mi ángel (dice abrazándola fuertemente) yo nunca lo supe, siempre que te observaba en los jardines de este palacio me cautivabas totalmente y me hacías pensar que no te merecía, cosa que seguía pensando hasta aquel día que te vi por primera vez en la tierra. Ese día se me rompió el corazón al verte tan triste y sola que tomé el valor para hablarte por primera vez para consolarte. Yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti, solo que en esta época aun cuando tuve oportunidades para decírtelo no pude pues siempre pensé que no me querrías tanto como creí que amabas a Endymion. (con cada palabra Serenity lloraba mas y mas mientras se aferraba a Patrick quien también se encontraba llorando) Y Desde el día que nos separamos siempre que veo la luna te veo en ella como si fueras su diosa, cada que veo las noches estrelladas recuerdo los momentos que pasamos juntos bajo la luz de las estrellas, cada que veo el sol recuerdo tu angelical sonrisa. Y cada que hacia todo eso me sentía triste, solo, miserable e incompleto al no poder estar contigo ni saber como estabas.(Serenity aumentó su llanto) Pero ahora nada de eso tiene importancia, pues lo único que importa en este momento es una cosa (dice viendo a Serenity a los ojos) que jamás nos volveremos a separar.

Mansión

En la mansión las chicas se encontraban arreglando todo para la llegada de yate, Taiki, galaxia y los demás guardianes de los hijos de los dioses.

Mina: (agarra una carta que encontró en la entrada) vengan aquí (dice atrayendo la atención de todos)

Hotaru: que sucede mina?

Mina: nos han invitado al "funeral" de serena, perdón de Serenity, es que aun no me logro acostumbrar a llamarla Serenity.

Haruka: yo tampoco, y a que hora es?

Mina: es a las 6 de la tarde mañana viernes, creo que debemos ir planeando que llevar (en ese momento tocan el timbre y todas las chicas se van a recibir a los 3 recién llegados)

En la entrada se encontraban Yaten, Taiki y una mujer de 20 años, alta de cabello naranja hasta los hombros y ojos del mismo color que su cabello.

Michiru: bienvenidos, pasen a la sala. (Todos se fueron a la sala para hacer las presentaciones)

Taiki: para empezar queremos presentarles a Yasu (señalando a la mujer) Yasu ellas son Haruka tenou, michiru kaiou, setsuna meiou, hotaru tomoe y mina aino

Yasu: es un placer verlas, pueden que no me reconozcan pero yo soy sailor galaxia (dice asustando un poco a las chicas) lamento todo lo que les hice pasar yo nunca quise hacerlo.

Mina: no te preocupes, nosotras te perdonamos.

Hotaru: además estabas siendo controlada por Caos, no tienes la culpa de nada.

Setsuna: y nuestra princesa hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera aquí

Haruka: y al decidir proteger a la princesa es otra razón por la que te vamos a aceptar. Pero escúchame bien si te atreves a traicionar a la princesa como lo hicieron los otros, te aseguro que te matare sin importar que seas una de las sailors mas fuertes de el universo, ¿te quedó claro? (dice amenazadoramente viéndola a los ojos)

Yasu: yo protegeré con mi vida a la princesa Serenity y a su familia hasta el final, le seré fiel y la seguiré hasta el final. (dice con determinación)(pensamiento: como desearía poder decirle esto a la princesa, poder agradecerle por salvarme de Caos y poder hablar con ella. Aun recuerdo el día que ella logro sacar al terrible Caos de mi cuerpo, ella parecía un ángel , desde ese día al ver su gran corazón, esos ojos llenos de tristeza y esa energía tan cálida y llena de bondad que siempre emanaba decidí ir con la Diosa Selene y jurarle lealtad a ella y a la princesa tan pronto terminara de repartir las semillas estelares. Y cuando por fin terminé mi de repartirlas al llegar al palacio de la luna encontré a la diosa Selene sentada al borde de una cama donde se encontraba Serenity dormida, aunque mas que dormida yo diría que muerta, pues estaba tan pálida y fría ni emanaba ninguna clase de energía era como un cadáver. En aquel momento se me rompió el corazón al verla así a ella, el ser mas bondadoso del universo entero, ese que siempre estaba lleno de esperanza y amor, ese horrible día yo le juré a la diosa Selene y a mi misma que voy a proteger con mi vida a la princesa y no permitir que vuelva a sufrir nunca mas de esa forma, y esa es una promesa que voy a cumplir)

Haruka: por tu bien espero que así sea, Yasu. lo mismo va para ustedes dos (dice viendo fija y amenazadoramente a Yaten y Taiki)

Taiki: (Yaten iba a decir algo pero Taiki se le adelanta y empieza a hablar) no te preocupes por nosotros, hace mucho hicimos una promesa y la vamos a cumplir, además serena es muy importante para nosotros.(pensamiento: y la razón por la que nos unimos al grupo hasta ahora es por lo que ya no están de este lado las engreídas y estúpidas de Amy, Rei y Lita. Yo Siempre he odiado a ese trio aunque ahora tengo mas razones para odiarla, a esas como se les ocurrió hacerle eso a serena, el ser mas puro del universo, esa niña a la que siempre consideramos los three lights como nuestra hermana menor, ella que siempre lograba sacarnos una sonrisa. Lo que le hicieron no tiene perdón, YASU, Yaten y yo les haremos la vida imposible a esas buenas para nada. Sigo sin poder creer que alguien pensara en algún momento que me gustaba alguien tan estúpida, fea, baja y presumida como esa Amy, siempre he agradecido ser bueno actuando para no demostrar mi odio pero nunca pensé que fuera tan bueno, creo que lo voy a seguir haciendo aunque después de confesarle mi amor a la mujer que robo mi corazón desde la segunda ves que la vi, de verdad yo nunca me imagine que me terminaría enamorando de ella, si me lo hubieran dicho hace unos meses hubiera creído que estaban locos, pero ella termino siendo mi alma gemela)

Yaten: ella para nosotros es como una hermana menor, y por eso la protegeremos. (pensamiento: serena siempre nos consideró como sus amigos, aun después de ser tan malos con ella y sin importarle que fuéramos intrusos en el planeta, Ella siempre busca la bondad que hay en todos, incluso la bondad que hay en sus enemigos, ella es el ser mas bondadoso del universo. Serena es la persona a la que decidimos proteger con nuestra vida, y lo que esos idiotas le hicieron no tiene perdón por eso les haremos la vida miserable. Lo único bueno de esto es que Mina es la clase de chica que siempre creí, una es la que se puede confiar, una que es fiel a sus amigos y a lo que cree, la chica en la que me cautivo, solo espero que no le importe que ya no sea famoso pues nunca me gusto eso y no queremos volver a serlo, ahora Taiki y yo solo queremos una vida mas simple, sin salir en revistas ni nada.)

Estuvieron hablando tranquilamente hasta que tocan el timbre

Yasu: ya llegaron los demás guardianes (cuando abrieron la puerta encontraron a 10 personas con atuendos extraños en la entrada)


	10. Chapter 10

**El inicio de mi nueva vida**

Capitulo 32

Yasu: ya llegaron los demás guardianes (cuando abrieron la puerta encontraron a 10 personas con atuendos extraños en la entrada)

Setsuna: pueden pasar (todos se fueron a la sala y se acomodaron)

Haruka: quienes son ustedes?

Alan: yo soy Alan Müller, caballero de Thomas (Albert tiene 17 años es blanco, mide 1.72, tiene cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. Vestuario: un chaleco de cuero de color negro(el cual deja ver sus músculos bien definidos)tiene brazaletes dorados como los que utilizaba sailor galaxia con la diferencia de que tienen una especie de navaja en el borde y son de casi todo el brazo, una espada, un pantalón negro, dos anillos dorados y unas cuantas heridas en su espalda y brazos)

Albert: yo soy Albert Müller, caballero de tomas (un hombre de unos 25 años, mide 1.76, de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Viste un traje igual la de Alan pero su chaleco gris y sus brazaletes y anillos plateados)

Daisuke: yo soy Daisuke Takahashi, caballero de kei (Daisuke tiene 18 años, mide 1.80, de cabello y ojos negros. vestuario: una chaqueta negra larga que le llegaba casi hasta sus rodillas, un pantalón negro, botas negras y una katana)

Taro: yo soy Taro Takahashi, caballero de kei (Taro tiene 16 años, mide 1.70, es rubio y de ojos color miel. Viste un traje como el de Daisuke pero su chaqueta es roja, un poco mas corta y tiene bordes plateados)

Jeanne: yo soy Jeanne, protectora de akane (Jeanne tiene 16 años, mide 1.64,es rubia y sus ojos son color violeta. Vestuario: un vestido blanco corto con una chaleco violeta del mismo largo cubriéndolo casi todo, botas blancas con listones violetas rodeándolas y 3 anillos.)

Saya: yo soy Saya Kusakabe, protectora de akane (Saya tiene 17 años, mide 1.65, es pelinegra y tiene ojos rojos. Vestuario: un vestido strapless rojo corto con una chaqueta negra del mismo largo cubriéndolo casi todo, botas negras, guantes negros y 3 anillos al igual que Jeanne)

Hikari: yo soy Hikari kinomoto, protectora de sakura (Hikari tiene 17 años, mide 1.66, tiene ojos verdes y su cabello es como el de michiru pero un poco mas oscuro. Vestuario: una camisa ombliguera azul clara, un chaleco es azul oscuro con bordes plateados, zapatos de tacon del mismo tono de azul que su chaleco, falda azul oscura, guantes azules oscuros)

Hitomi: yo soy Hitomi kinomoto, protectora de sakura (Hitomi tiene 26 años, mide 1.70, de cabello castaño corto y ojos verdes. Vestuario: un vestido strapless verde que le llega un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, zapatos de tacón grises, un chaleco gris oscuro con bordes plateados)

Dieter: yo soy Dieter Lindemann, caballero de Patrick (Dieter tiene 27 años, mide 1.80, es rubio y de ojos color miel. Vestuario: una camisa amarilla, un chaleco negro, un pantalón negro, brazaletes plateados, botas negras, una capa negra

Derek: yo soy Dieter Lindemann, caballero de Patrick (Derek tiene 17 años, mide 1.73, de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Viste un traje como el de Dieter solo que su camisa es azul oscura y su chaleco, capa y botas son grises )

Yasu: creo que es el momento de las presentaciones mi nombre es Yasu y soy sailor galaxia.(todos se presentan de la misma forma de Yasu

Mina: tienen donde quedarse? (pensamiento: por favor, que no tengan donde quedarse para que puedan dormir en mi casa, están tan guapos)

Hitomi: si, compramos una casa que queda cerca del colegio Juuban, donde van a ir los chicos a estudiar y cerca del hospital en el que vamos a trabajar Dieter y yo.

Dieter: (mira la hora) parece que nos tenemos que ir se hace tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer pues apenas llegamos hoy a la ciudad, nos vemos otro día.(se despidieron todos y se transportaron a su casa)

Taiki: nosotros también nos tenemos que ir chicas.

Mina: por que tan temprano? (pensamiento: primero se van esos chicos GUAPOS, y ahora se ve mi amado

Yaten la vida es injusta algunas veces.)

Yaten: porque tenemos que comprar nuevos uniformes, trajes para el funeral y terminar de desempacar TODO lo que falta (pensamiento: aunque si fuera por mi les diría a Taiki y Yasu que se encargaran de eso y me quedaría contigo. pero no puedo, si les dijera a Taiki y Yasu eso, Taiki no me haría la tarea de historia y Yasu seria capaz de hacerme sufrir mas en el entrenamiento por flojo)(se despiden de las chicas y se van)

Milenio de plata, habitación de Serenity

Patrick: mi ángel, creo que deberíamos ir a comer, son las 7:20 y tu mamá me dijo que no has comido nada desde las 10 de la mañana, además hay gente que te quiere ver en el comedor.

Serenity: Akane, Sakura, Thomas y Kei están aquí?

Patrick: si, y nos están esperando en el comedor, Sakura tuvo la idea de traer de Alemania tus postres favoritos (volteó para ver lo que hacia Serenity)

Serenity: (Serenity se levantó al escuchar eso) en ese caso creo que debemos ir, no los quiero hacer esperar (pensamiento: ni a ellos ni a los postres)

Patrick: a quienes? A ellos o a los postres?

Serenity: (sonríe) ni a ellos ni a los postres

Patrick: (sonríe) por lo que veo te sigue gustando el dulce (pensamiento: que bueno que siga siendo el mismo ángel que conocí, a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido)

Serenity: si, pero no tanto como este dulce que hace mucho no pruebo (Serenity besa a Patrick) (pensamiento: se que fue muy impulsivo, pero ya no puedo soportar mas tiempo sin probar sus labios, sin experimentar este dulce sentimiento que no me pude resistir. Mejor me separo ahora y me disculpo por besarlo )(se separa)perdón, no debi (no puede seguir hablando pues Patrick la abraza y la besa)

Patrick: (fue un beso largo, lleno de amor y ternura, era el beso que Serenity y Patrick tanto anelaban, hasta que les tocó separarse por la falta de oxigeno)mi ángel, hay algo que siempre he querido pedirte(se separa y la mira a los ojos)quieres ser mi novia?(pensamiento: por favor, que diga que si, se que es muy pronto y acaba de salir de una relación, pero acepta. Ahora que sabes mis sentimientos por ti y yo los tuyos, lo que menos quiero es seguir como amigos, además siempre he soñado tener un futuro junto a ti mi angel) pero si no quieres comprenderé

Serenity: Patrick esta es mi respuesta (le da un beso largo y amoroso como el anterior, y se separaron debido a la falta de aire) sabes siempre espere este día, el día que me pedirías ser tu novia (pensamiento: y con el día en el que nos casamos, pero para ese día lamentablemente falta mucho, pues apenas somos novios. Pero aun así este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida, pues este día significa que estoy un paso mas cerca de alcanzar uno de mis sueños, casarnos)

Comedor

Akane, sakura, kei y Thomas estaban hablando sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por dos personas

Akane: yo apuesto que Patrick se le declaró, le pidió que fueran novios y la beso

Thomas: yo apuesto a que la esta consolando.

Kei: yo apuesto a que se están besando en este momento y no quieren salir de la habitación.

Sakura: yo apoyo a akane, ella nunca se equivoca en este tipo de cosas.

Kei: que apostamos?

Akane: que les parece si el perdedor le de su porción de postre al ganador

Todos: si

Patrick: (toma de la mano a "su ángel") que les parece si dejan de hacer apuestas a nuestras espaldas.

Capitulo 33

Patrick: (toma de la mano a "su ángel") que les parece si dejan de hacer apuestas a nuestras espaldas.

Todos: Serenity (todos gritaron y se levantaron de sus sillas, akane y sakura corrieron a abrazarla fuertemente en cuestión de segundos)

(ps: entre ellos solo hablan en alemán)

Serenity: Akane, Sakura, las extrañe mucho (dice llorando)

Akane y sakura: nosotras también te extrañamos (dicen llorando)

Serenity: chicas, pensé que no las volvería a ver

Kei: parece que se olvido de nosotros

Serenity: (Serenity se separó y abrazó a Thomas y Kei) jamás los olvidaría, jamás los olvidaría ni a ustedes ni el tiempo que pasamos juntos, eso es algo que deberían saber.(dice con una gran sonrisa)

Thomas: ya lo sabemos, solo que a Kei le gusta molestar como siempre.

Serenity: no han cambiado casi nada desde la ultima vez que los vi

Kei: te equivocas, ahora siempre que camino por las calles dejo deslumbradas a muchas chicas

Thomas: y su ego a crecido mas en estos años

Akane: kei, que fue lo que dijiste? (dice con enojo)

Kei: que muchas chicas se quedan mirándome en las calles, aunque a pesar eso tu eres la única mujer en mi corazón, mi amada reina (dice dándole un beso y le susurra al oído) tu eres mi dueña y la única que vive en mi corazón

Akane: kei (dice toda roja) estamos frente a todos (se acerca a su oído y le susurra) mejor seguimos hablando en nuestra habitación.

Serenity: (sere se sorprende al ver toda esa escena)siempre supe que terminarían juntos, pero nunca me imaginé esto.

Sakura: ellos siempre hacen ese tipo de escenas, aunque aumentaron después de nuestro viaje a Italia cuando Kei le propuso matrimonio.

Serenity: SE VAN A CASAR (gritó fuertemente haciendo que Kei y Akane regresaran a la realidad) no lo puedo creer, me lo deben contar todo.

Akane: eso pasó hace unos meses cuando fuimos a Venecia , era de noche y kei me invitó a un restaurante muy bueno, cuando terminamos kei me llevó a dar un paseo en góndola y fue ahí cuando me propuso matrimonio, fue uno de los días mas felices de mi vida.

Serenity: que romántico, nunca creí que kei llegaría a ser tan romántico. Y tu sakura? Ya tienes novio?

Sakura: si (dice sonrojada) es Thomas

Serenity: que bueno, eso quiere decir que ahora todas tenemos novios

Todos: QUE (gritaron)

Sakura: eso quieren decir

Kei y Thomas: que ustedes

Akane: son novios

Patrick y Serenity: si (dicen tomándose de la mano)

La cena sigue "tranquila", des atrasan a sere de todo lo que hicieron en esos años, donde estuvieron, le dijeron sus verdaderas identidades y demás

Mansión

Las chicas hablando de una cosa que esperaban mucho dese hace algún tiempo, una cosa que hacia que se rieran malévolamente, una cosa que hacia que sus caras parecieran demoniacas la dulce y esperada VENGANZA

Hotaru: con quien empezamos?

Mina y Haruka: con rei

Michiru: setsuna, ya empacaste los frascos en las bolsas

Setsuna: si, aquí están (dice mostrando 3 bolsas de diferentes colores) ya podemos irnos Haruka

Haruka: esos fracasos de sailors por fin van empezar a pagar por cada lagrima que hicieron derramar a nuestra princesa (dice con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera)(todas entraron al carro y se dirigieron al templo hikawa)

Mina: por fin llegamos, nunca me había sentido mas feliz de estar en este viejo y estúpido templo (todas se salen del carro y empiezan a subir las escaleras del templo)

Setsuna: esperen (dice deteniéndolas a todas a la mitad de las escaleras)

Hotaru: que sucede mamá setsuna?

Setsuna: no podemos ir todas, si lo hacemos se darían cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Mina: es cierto, su abuelo nos podría atrapar

Michiru: que les parece si va una persona?

Setsuna: es una buena idea, pero quien podría ir

Haruka: que les parece si voy yo (dice con una sonrisa macabra)(pensamiento: así nadie impedirá que la

ahorque)

Michiru: ni loca te dejaríamos ir sola, serias capaz de matar sin nosotras, además es mejor que sufra primero antes de morir

Hotaru: que les parece si va mamá setsuna.

Mina: si, tienes razón, ella debe ir pues tiene mas autocontrol que nosotras además, además es mas silenciosa. Están de acuerdo?

Todas: si

Setsuna agarro los frascos rojos y entró sigilosamente a la casa de Rei, buscó la habitación de Rei silenciosamente sin hacer ni el mas mínimo sonido, como si no hubiera nadie en la casa.

Setsuna: este debe ser (dirigiendo su mirada hacia una puerta) este cuarto es el único que no he revisado (abre la puerta cuidadosamente y ve a Rei durmiendo profundamente) cada vez que la veo me dan mas ganas de matarla,(ubica una cámara muy pequeña en la lámpara de su cuarto) si Haruka o mina hubieran venido la hubieran matado (se acerca cuidadosamente a la cama de Rei y le quita la cobija) este va a ser uno de tus castigos por lo que le hiciste a la princesa que debías proteger traidora (le dice al oído)(abre el primer frasco rojo, le abrió la boca cuidadosamente y empezar a rociarlo en su boca) bébelo mars (y sigue haciendo lo mismo hasta que rei se termina inconscientemente el liquido del primer frasco(es el equivalente a que se haya tomado un vaso de agua) y abrió el segundo frasco)me estoy tardando mucho de esta forma (abrió el segundo frasco y le levantó un poco la camisa y le empezó a rociar el liquido del segundo frasco en su estomago)(el liquido era absorbido por su piel poco a hasta que terminó de rociarle el frasco) nos vamos a divertir mucho viendo este video (abre la ventana del cuarto de Rei y sale del cuarto) me debo apurar para no preocupar a las demás (empieza a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar con las demás)

Haruka: como te fue? (pregunta ansiosa y setsuna como respuesta le muestra los dos frascos vacios) como hubiera deseado ver como lo hacías

Mina, Michiru y Hotaru: nosotras tambien

Setsuna: y lo harán pues instalé una cámara en su cuarto

Todas: QUE!

Michiru: y no se va a dar cuenta?(pregunta preocupada)

Setsuna: no lo hará, pues son unas cámaras especiales del futuro que estaban desapareciendo por el cambio del futuro, aun existen por que les puse un sello pero cuando les quite el sello desaparecerán, y yo voy a mantener el sello hasta que "termine la diversión". Ahora quien sigue

Mina: (pensamiento: soy afortunada por no tener a setsuna como enemiga) que les parece Amy, ella vive cerca de aquí


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 34**

Setsuna: no lo hará, pues son unas cámaras especiales del futuro que estaban desapareciendo por el cambio del futuro, aun existen por que les puse un sello pero cuando les quite el sello desaparecerán, y yo voy a mantener el sello hasta que "termine la diversión". Ahora quien sigue

Mina: (pensamiento: soy afortunada por no tener a Setsuna como enemiga) que les parece Amy, ella vive cerca de aquí (suben al carro de Haruka y Mina les indica donde esta el edificio de Amy) este es (dice al ver un edificio de 8 pisos a una cuadra del parque #10) pero como haremos para entrar?

Michiru: (sonríe) Tengo una idea de como hacer (les cuenta el plan a las chicas)

Setsuna: creo que eso puede funcionar, Hotaru toma la cámara y cuando entren ponla en un lugar seguro, y ten cuidado.

Hotaru: si mamá Setsuna

Setsuna: las espero en el carro (Setsuna entra al carro y las chicas se dirigen al edificio)

Edificio

Las chicas entraron al edificio silenciosamente (Hotaru estaba oculta detrás de Michiru, y mina detrás de Haruka de tal forma) y se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba el portero del edificio antes de que les dijera algo.

Michiru: disculpe señor (Hotaru y mina se acercan silenciosamente a las escaleras)

Portero: (un portero joven de unos 26 años) si señorita (Michiru lo interrumpe)

Michiru: Alice, mi nombre es Alice (dice coqueteándole)

Portero: (se pone rojo) si, que se le ofrece? (dice titubeando)

Michiru: podría comunicarle a mi abuelo Yukito Amade del apartamento 376, dígale que sus nietos favoritos ya llegaron.

Portero: nunca escuche que ese señor viva ahí, yo pensaba que ese era el apartamento de la familia lee, pero bueno igual le preguntaré por tan hermosa dama

Piso # 7

Mina: ya llegamos (dice algo agitada) te encuentras bien Hotaru

Hotaru: si (dice MUY cansada) apenas sigo viva, como puedes correr tanto sin cansarte.

Mina: es que yo practico todas las mañanas.

Hotaru: corres todas las mañanas antes de ir al colegio?

Mina: claro que no, nadie haría eso por gusto por las mañanas, yo corro todas las mañanas para que no me castiguen por llegar tarde a clases. Es que a ti nunca te ha pasado?

Hotaru: ah, ya veo (dice con una gota en la cabeza) aunque eso nunca me ha pasado pues yo nunca llego tarde a clases.

Mina: tranquila Hotaru, lo he estado pensado mucho y llegue a la conclusión de que te voy a estar enseñando todo lo que se, te voy a enseñar todo lo bueno de la vida, como las fiestas, buscar novio, ver chicos guapos, dormir hasta MUY TARDE, jugar vídeo juegos, comer muchos dulces, ser perezosa, espiar, correr rápido para llegar a clases antes de que toquen la campana, leer solo historietas y muchas mas cosas. Yo creo que con eso vamos a hacer muy felices a todas incluida a Serenity, además va a ser divertido (va a ser como si estuviera con una mini Serenity) que dices, aceptas?

Hotaru: (pensamiento: eso puede ser divertido y le podría hacer feliz a mamá Serenity, creo que lo haré) si, acepto

Mina: pero no le digas a nadie te parece? (coge un uno de sus aretes y empieza a forzar la cerradura)

Hotaru: si

Carro

Setsuna: no se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que algo malo le va a suceder a Hotaru, algo o ALGUIEN la quiere corromper.

Piso # 7

Mina: (abre la puerta) ya podemos pasar, (entran al apartamento) esta será la ultima vez que visite este apartamento, (camina hacia un cuarto) este es el cuarto de la actual niña genio o mejor dicho la próxima descerebrada. Hotaru acomoda la cámara (se dirige a Amy, quien estaba durmiendo de lado) adiós niña genio presumida (dice abriendo el frasco) por fin vas a dejar de creerte la chica perfecta y serás una chica promedio o bruta (empieza a rociar el liquido azul en su oído poco a poco hasta vaciarlo) esto te pasa por traicionar a mi princesa.

Hotaru: (abre la ventana) que te parece si botamos esto por la ventana (dice mostrando unas tareas de matemáticas para entregar mañana) y le podríamos llevar esto a mamá Setsuna (mostrando el computador que luna le dio a Amy)

Mina: buena idea (Hotaru coge las tareas que Amy tenia en la mesa y la arroja por la ventana) bueno Hotaru nos debemos apurar, pues no creo que Michiru y Haruka puedan entretener al portero por mas tiempo (salen silenciosamente de el apartamento de Amy y empiezan a bajar las escaleras a rápidamente) tranquila hotaru, ya casi llegamos así que podemos bajar el ritmo para que no nos escuchen (dice al verla demasiado cansada)

Hotaru: si, tienes razón (bajan la velocidad)

Primer piso

Hotaru y mina ya habían llegado y observaban como es que Michiru estaba engañando al portero

Portero: lo siento señorita Alice, no creo que su abuelo viva en este edificio, ya he llamado a todos los apartamentos del tercer piso al 6 piso y en ningún piso vive alguien con ese nombre. Lamentablemente no hay nada que pueda hacer por usted y su hermano (Haruka lo interrumpe)

Haruka: mi nombre es Samuel (en ese momento se da cuenta de que Hotaru y Mina ya llegaron) y creo que ya nos deberíamos irnos (les hace una seña a Mina y Hotaru de que salieran)

Portero: señorita Alice, aquí esta mi numero, (mina y Hotaru logran salir del edificio sin que el portero las vea) me puede llamar cuando quiera y si quiere le puedo dar un tour por la ciudad (dice dándole un numero)

Michiru: (sonríe y le devuelve el numero) lo siento mucho pero ya tengo novio, y uno muy celoso (dice viendo a Haruka) y tan posesivo que no deja que me acerque a ningún hombre guapo sola. (Haruka abraza a Michiru y la besa) Muchas gracias por todo, adiós (dice dejando al pobre portero con la boca abierta)

Portero: debí imaginarme que ese era su novio.(dice mientras Haruka y Michiru salen del edificio)

Carro

Mina: me hubiera gustado estar ahí y ver eso (dice riéndose)

Hotaru: si, debió ser divertido ver que las caras ponía Haruka cuando le coqueteabas al portero (dice riéndose pues había visto la cara que tenia Haruka antes de que ella y mina salieran)

Haruka: no estaba celosa

Siguen molestando a Haruka hasta que llegan al edificio de Lita

**Capitulo 35**

Edificio de lita

Mina: este edificio no tiene portero ni cámaras

Haruka: entonces ahora nos toca a nosotras

Haruka y Michiru entraron al edificio y subieron al apartamentos de lita, abrieron la puerta con un alfiler y entraron silenciosamente al apartamento de lita, empezaron a buscar el cuarto de lita sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido hasta que la encontraron dormida en un cuarto pequeño. Acomodaron la cámara en un lugar de la habitación, Se acercaron a ella, le quitaron la cobija de encima y le rociaron el contenido de los frascos, le abrieron la ventana y se fueron del apartamento por la puerta.

Haruka: ya lo hicimos

Michiru: creo que ya no a a poder cocinar nada sin quemar lo todo (dice riéndose, y Haruka empieza a conducir)

Setsuna: mina, te acompañamos a la dirección de la carta que te dio Serenity?

Mina: si, pero a que horas podríamos ir?

Setsuna: que te parece si vamos a tu casa a las 10:00am para ir a el edificio?

Mina: me parece perfecto. (pensamiento: además falto al colegio mañana)

Milenio de plata, jardín

Patrick y Serenity se encontraban en el gran jardín del palacio, era un jardín grande rodeado de una gran variedad de rosas de todos los colores que se puedan imaginar rodeando el gran palacio de la luna junto a un gran rio de una agua tan cristalina que reflejaba el palacio. Serenity se encontraba rodeada por la capa de Patrick por el frió que hacia

Patrick: ángel se hace tarde, creo que deberíamos ir a nuestros cuartos, además no es bueno que un ángel tan lindo como tu se pase toda la noche fuera de su habitación con el frió que hace aquí, te podrías enfermar.

Serenity: lo se pero es que siempre me han gustado ver las noches como esta en las que se pueden ver tantas estrellas, estas noches siempre me recuerdan la noche que nos conocimos. (dice mientras mira las estrellas)

Patrick: si, tienes razón. Aunque aun así no te puedes quedar toda la noche fuera con este clima (dice con una sonrisa)

Serenity: tienes razón en eso, pero lo haré solo con una condición. (lo mira con una gran sonrisa)

Patrick: y cual seria esa condición que me pide mi bello y amado ángel (dice con ternura)

Serenity: Patrick podrías dormir conmigo,(dice sorprendiendo a Patrick ) por favor (dice con lagrimas) yo no quiero dormir darme cuenta despertarme que estoy sola (dice llorando) que todo esto fue un sueño, sentir de nuevo ese vacío que había en mi corazón antes de encontrarte. Ya no quiero volver a estar sola, no soy tan fuerte como para resistirlo, nadie lo es (en ese momento Patrick la abraza fuertemente)

Patrick: tranquila mi ángel, te dije que no te volvería a dejar sola y no lo haré por nada del mundo. (le seca las lagrimas) ahora vamos a ir a nuestra habitación (Patrick alza a Serenity habiendo que se sonroje)

Serenity: por que me alzaste?

Patrick: porque ya debes estar cansada, además extrañaba hacerlo (le da un beso en la frente y llegan a su habitación, Patrick la acomoda en la cama y se acuesta en la cama) buenas noches mi hermoso ángel de la luna. (le da un beso en la boca y Serenity lo abraza)

Serenity: buenas noches Patrick (le da otro beso y duermen abrazados)

Habitación de Serenity, viernes por la mañana

Patrick ya había despertado y se encontraba observando a su ángel, quien seguía durmiendo en sus brazos, le da un beso en la frente y sigue observando a su bello y tierno ángel.

Patrick: no sabes cuanto extrañe verte mientras dormías (dice mientras acaricia la cara de Serenity)

Serenity: (se despierta y Patrick le da un largo beso) por lo visto también tienes la misma adicción que tengo por tus besos.

Patrick: si, es por eso que todas las mañanas te voy a dar un beso cuando despiertes

Serenity: (sonríe) creo que ya deberíamos ir a desayunar, pues si no lo hacemos creo que van a hacer mas de sus apuestas

Comedor

Thomas: es extraño no ver a Patrick aquí, por lo general él es el primero en despertarse

Sakura: y también falta Serenity. (Akane sonríe) Akane, que sucede?

Akane: no es obvio? Ellos están recuperando el tiempo perdido (dice con una gran sonrisa mientras  
Serenity y Patrick entran a la habitación)

Kei: akane

Akane: que? No tiene nada de malo dormir con alguien, tu y yo dormimos juntos desde que somos novios, lo mismo con Thomas y Sakura (dice haciendo que se sonrojen Thomas y sakura) eso es normal (le dice a  
Serenity y Patrick) así que no les de pena

Kei: akane, creo que es mejor que los dejes pues ya están demasiado rojos.

Akane: pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada malo.

Kei: akane

Akane: esta bien (dice resignada y desayunan)

Casa de Mina, 10:00

Mina se encontraba desayunando sin arreglarse pues se le había olvidado que la iban a recoger, cuando de pronto se escucho alguien tocando la puerta.

Mina: se me olvidó que me van a llevar a reclamar mi carro, me debo alistar rápido (corre a su habitación, se alista en 5 segundos y baja rápidamente para salir)hola chicas, perdón por mi tardanza es que no había terminado de desayunar, tuvieron que esperar mucho

Todas: hola

Setsuna: no te preocupes, acabamos de llegar (se van al carro y Haruka empieza a conducir)

Haruka: me puedes mostrar la carta, debo ver la dirección (Mina le pasa la carta y Haruka queda asombrada) no puedo creerlo, ese es el hotel mas costoso de todo Japón, es el hotel "Eternal Snow" yo sabia que el hotel era de una famosa modelo alemana, pero nunca me imagine que fuera de Serenity.

Mina: quieres decir que ella es dueña de el hotel mas lujoso de todo Japón?

Haruka: si (Haruka para el carro) ya llegamos este es el hotel "Eternal Snow"

Entran a un hotel muy lujoso y muy alto, la recepción tiene una decoración muy elegante, tiene muchos cuadros de artistas muy reconocidos a nivel mundial y una gran sala de espera, se acercan al señor de la recepción.

Señor: buenos días, en que les puedo colaborar?

Michiru: señor, la señorita Serenity Mond nos envió aquí para que le diéramos esta carta (le da la carta de Serenity, el la abre y lee)

Señor: no lo puedo creer (dice sorprendido y luego reacciona) me puede pasa su documento de identidad señorita Aino

Michiru: lo siento, mi nombre es Michiru Kaiou, ella es la señorita aino (dice señalando a Mina)

Mina: aquí tiene (dice pasándole su tarjeta de identidad)

Señor: (la ve para confirmar su identidad) disculpe las molestias, pero necesitaba confirmar su identidad señorita Aino, pues no siempre la señorita Serenity pide algo como eso. Ellas también van a entrar al apartamento de la señorita Mond (dice viendo a las demás)

Mina: si

Señor: entonces me pueden dar sus nombres (dice sacando una hoja)

Mina: ella es Michiru kaiou, ella es Haruka Tenou, ella es Setsuna Meiou, y ella es Hotaru Tomoe

Señor: ustedes también son amigas de la señorita Serenity? (las chicas asienten) es un placer conocerlas  
señoritas, mi nombre es Katashi Satou. Quieren un tour por el hotel antes de ir al apartamento de la Señorita Mond?


End file.
